My dear Friend Kuronue
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Fifteen long years have passed since Kurama came to live in the living world. After all this time his closest friend Kuronue comes back from 'death'. Find out what happened to him... and what will happen to him and the whole world. Please read
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sry about this for all the people who read this story, i have to repost it because my other account got deleted... so bear with me. I will get all the chapters up again soon...

My dear friend Kuronue

Fifteen long years have passed since I started living in the living world. My mind is so full with regret and sorrow. For I… the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama could not save my friend and partner, Kuronue, from meeting with his final fate.

Another sleepless night laid in store for Kurama. He laid back on his bed dosing off after a long day of school and helping his mother. Kurama started to dream.

_He and Kuronue were running away from a palace with an stolen object. Kuronue turned back to look at Yoko. He smiled as they took off again. They started to run through the bamboo forest. Kuronue's pendent suddenly broke and fell several feet behind him. He turned back to retrieve it. Yoko turned around noticed that Kuronue wasn't behind him anymore. _

" _KURONUE!" Yoko shouted. _

" _I need it!" Kuronue shouted back. He retrieved his pendent in his hand and before he got a chance to run back to Yoko… bamboo sticks came down and struck him. _

_Yoko's eyes widened in shock. " NO KURONUE!" _

_Kuronue was in lots of pain and losing lots of blood fast. " Go Kurama… save yourself.. get out of here."_

" _I won't just abandon you like this!"_

" _No.. GO!" He shouted._

_Yoko looked depressed as he took off leaving Kuronue behind. ' I'm sorry Kuronue…'_

_As he ran he heard more screams of his partner Kuronue. _

Kurama shot up from his bed, screaming. His breathing was fast and hard. Kurama was sweating bullets. The young teen put his hand on his heart and sighed. ' It was only a dream…' He thought.

A few moments later there was a banging on his door. "Shuichi!" Came his mother's startled tone.

Kurama sighed as he walked to the door. ' I must have woken my mother…' He opens it and sees his mother standing there. " Hello Mother.."

" Are you alright Shuichi… I heard you screaming up here…"

" It was just a bad dream… I'm alright now."

Shiori let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her son. " Don't scare me like that Shuichi." 

" I promise mother… I won't."

" Good night Shuichi…"

" Good night mother." He said politely as he shut his door behind him. He let out a sigh. ' I worry my mother too much…' Kurama sat back on his bed looking out the window. ' Kuronue… I really miss you my partner…' Kurama walked back over to his closet and pulled out some seeds. He munched them up and put them in some water and swallowed them. " I hope that works… I really have to get some sleep… I have just had too many sleepiness nights." He laid back in bed and dosed off to sleep…

Next morning….

Kurama woke up with the sound of his mother's voice telling him it was time to wake up. " Shuichi… time to get up…"

Kurama opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at his mother. " Morning… what time is it?"

" It's ten to seven Shuichi… come on out of bed… I don't think you want to be late."

" I'm coming mother." Kurama got out of bed and changed into his school attire. Kurama walked down with his mother to the kitchen. Breakfast was already on the table waiting for him to eat it.

" Shuichi… are you sure your feeling well?"

" Of course mother. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" You slept in. You are usually awake much sooner. I was just concerned."

" I'm fine really… I was just really tired last night."

" Understandable… alright Shuichi… I'm headed off to work. You have a good day at school."

" I will mother… goodbye." Kurama gave his mother a kiss before she walked out the door. Kurama finished off his breakfast quickly, took his lunch money from the table and ran out the door.

A few moments later Kurama arrived at school. Aside from home school was the only place he enjoyed to be at. Kaitou was waiting for Kurama in the hall. " Greetings Shuichi… or should I say Kurama."

" Kaitou.."

" Your tardy for once Shuichi…"

" I was detained." Kurama stated.

" You've been rather tired lately from what I've seen Shuichi… long nights studying or is it something else?"

" Couldn't sleep… if you excuse me." Kurama walked away from him.

Kaitou walked along with Kurama. " Shuichi… what is on your mind?"

" An old acceptance…"

" I see… more stuff about your secret life."

Kurama quickly looked around the hall… " Don't say anything about that. You are very aware that no one is to know about it."

" I know that Shuichi… Just don't let it interfere with your schoolwork. I don't want to beat my rival when he's not at his best." With that Kaitou walked off to class.

Kurama sighed. ' He still must be thinking about beating me… but I must admit Kaitou and I have started a weird friendship lastly.' As Kurama was thinking the bell started to ring. Kurama lucky arrived in the classroom before the teacher and sat down in his seat.

Kaitou smiled. " You were almost late for class Shuichi…"

Kurama didn't respond to Kaitou and simply looked out the window. The teacher opened the door soon after with a large amount of tests in his hand.

" Good morning class… Today we have a surprise test… so put all your books on the floor and take out a pen or pencil." There was a moan in the classroom as they moved their stuff. " Non of that nonsense… just take the test."

Kurama received the test last because he sat in the back of the classroom. The young boy looked at the test paper with shock. ' Just great… I don't remember this… what do I have to do again?' He sighed as he finally remembered. Kurama worked hard on the test and raised his hand a few moments later.

The teacher looked up and saw his hand. " Yes Shuichi?"

" I've completed the test."

" Bring it here." The teacher stated. Kurama got out of his seat and handed the teacher his test. " Take out any other work you have…"

" Yes professor." Kurama went back to his seat and began to work on it.

About twenty minutes later the bell rang and everyone went to their next period classes. It went on like this for most of the rest of the day. From time to time people would stop off at the test score postings to see who had the highest grades… as usual Shuichi's name was first.

" Why does anyone even bother anymore… Shuichi is unbeatable when it comes to test grades."

By the end of the day Kurama left the school and was headed home. He felt an strange presence in the area but it vanished quickly. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he continued walking home. ' That was strange… I wonder if what I just felt was… Kuronue….'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. There are so very few Kuronue stories out there.. I decided I should write one for a change. So tell me how it is so far. No flames please. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. Your still alive

You're still alive!

Shuichi returned to his bedroom curious of what he had felt. ' Could that really have been Kuronue? Is it possible that he isn't dead after all?' The young boy laid back on his bed and closed his eyes and relived the moments leading up to his partner's death.

_Yoko turned around noticed that Kuronue wasn't behind him anymore. _" _KURONUE!" Yoko shouted. _

" _I need it!" Kuronue shouted back. He retrieved his pendent in his hand and before he got a chance to run back to Yoko… bamboo sticks came down and struck him. _

_Yoko's eyes widened in shock. " NO KURONUE!" _ _Kuronue was in lots of pain and losing lots of blood fast._

Shuichi shook his head. ' No I saw it happen. Kuronue died that day.' Shuichi sat up and looked out the window. The rain was pouring down. ' Why don't I believe it?'

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. " Shuichi… some friends are here to see you." His mother's voice came from behind the door.

" Let them in mother." Shuichi said calmly.

As soon as Shiori opened the door, the rest of the spirit gang entered. Shuichi was looking out the window not regarding their entry.

" Well geez Kurama is that how you greet your friends?" Yusuke suddenly announced.

Kurama snapped out of him own world and turned to face Yusuke and the others. " Forgive my rudeness everyone. I have just been thinking about something that happened recently."

" And that was?" Yusuke was trying to bring out a more in depth insight to what actually happened.

" For an instant I thought I sensed a demon energy."

" DEMON ENERGY!" Kuwabara shouted.

Everyone in the room gave Kuwabara a look. " Be mindful, my mother is not yet aware that I am not human."

" Sorry about that, I forgot."

" How could you forget something that you didn't know. You're small sized brain couldn't comprehend this kind of thing." Hiei stated.

Kuwabara grabbed on to Hiei giving the dirtiest look he could muster. " You want some of this?"

Yusuke turned his attention from the two arguing friends he had and started to address Kurama again. " So details… was it a strong power or a weak one?"

Kurama turned his focus to Yusuke. " I'm not certain but the power I could sense was of strong origin…"

" How do you suppose a demon of that nature could appear here in the living world?" Hiei asked while now ignoring Kuwabara.

" My guess is that this demon or what ever or who ever this is has been here for some time. Keeping its power dormant, not to be discovered until now."

" So what exactly are we going to do about it?" Kuwabara questioned.

" I am headed that way tomorrow… I will try to learn as much as I can before acting. That is the most wise course of action."

" I would have to agree." Yusuke said, " Until we know what we are up against we will have to take it one step at a time."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with a look of surprise. " So you're finally using that brain of yours uh Urameshi?"

" It's only common sense… any man in his right mind could have figured that out." Hiei told Kuwabara.

" Then that is what we will do." Kurama said.

Shiori came up to Kurama's bedroom, knocking several times before entering. " Shuichi… I'm not disturbing you am I?"

" No not at all mother… come on in."

Shiori walked in his room giving warming smiles to all his friends. " I just wanted to let you know dinner was ready. If your friends want to join us they are more then welcome."

" Thank you very much for the invitation Mrs. Minamino." Kuwabara said.

Shiori smiled brightly at them. " Your very welcome Kuwabara. Any friends of Shuichi is welcome in my home."

' Well the normal ones.' Yusuke thought in the back of his mind.

The dinner bell went off and everyone followed Shiori downstairs. She had prepared a lovely looking turkey with olives and corn. The table was set for the five of them. Shiori even went to the trouble of serving them all dinner. When she sat down everyone had already started eating.

Shuichi looked back at his mother. " Do you need anything mother? A drink or an apple?"

" I'm fine dear. Don't worry so much about me. I can manage."

Yusuke cleared his throat politely for once and turned to Shiori. " So… Mrs. Minamino… how have you been feeling?"

" Much better…. I'm sure Shuichi already told you about the wedding preparations."

" Yes he did. Congratulations.."

" Thank you Yusuke."

Lucky for them the rest of dinner went uneventful. Shuichi cleaned up for his mother like a respectable man should. He turned to his mother. " Mother… I will walk my friends home."

" That would be nice Shuichi. Thank you. Have a safe trip home boys." Shiori said.

" I'm sure we will… thank you again." Kuwabara said.

Shuichi gave his mother a little kiss goodbye as he walked out with his friends. Shiori waved them off. When they were a good distance away Yusuke turned back to Kurama. " You weren't just planning to bring us home were you?"

" You know me well Yusuke." Kurama smiled, " I plan on visiting that area again. I have a hunch I know who it might be."

" You do?" Kuwabara asked.

" Yes. I believe it might be an old partner of mine… but I can't be certain as I have said."

" Then we will let you have your space if you need it." Yusuke said.

" I appreciate it. If it is him we have much to discuss." Kurama continued walking till he found Kuwabara's house.

" I guess this is where I'm off…" Kuwabara said. He turned around to face Kurama. " Listen… if you need me… you know how to reach me."

" Indeed I do. Goodnight Kuwabara."

Kuwabara watched as Kurama and the others walked off. ' I hope he knows what he's getting himself into.'

Kurama after some time got to Yusuke's. Yusuke turned to look at his demon friends. " Look… just be careful alright Kurama. Don't bit off more then you can chew."

" Sometimes you should take your own advice detective." Hiei said.

Kurama let out a small laugh. He too knew it was right but he wasn't going to say anything. " I promise you I will be all right on my own."

" I trust you. You of all people know not to do something stupid. So I guess I'll run into you tomorrow. If you find out anything let me know."

Kurama nodded and started to walk off alone. Hiei jumped off into the trees as Yusuke had began his assent up the stairs.

Kurama soon found the alleyway he had taken before. The ex fox bandit felt around for any energies not finding any at first. Just before he was going to leave he noticed a cloud of smoke start to form. " It's been a while hasn't it."

" Who's that?" Kurama asked.

" Who is that? Is that what you say to your partner after all this time?" A dark clothed man came into site. His long hair was up in a ponytail and a red pendent was around his neck.

" Is that really you Kuronue?"

The figure came into the more lighted area. " Nice to see you again, Kurama."

" Kuronue… you're alive!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? So we find out that Kuronue is alive after all this time. Wondering what happened to him after he was supposedly stuck down? Well you will have to wait till the next chapter. Sometimes I find it challenging to work with Kurama's character but that's a challenge I think I seem to enjoy. So please review. I will try to make this a chapter a day story… but with school coming up and so many other stories to work on… I don't know if I will be able to continue to do so. But well we see by next week what happens. Thanks again and please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	3. What to do

What to do?

Kurama was still deep in shock as he stared at his old partner. " You're still alive…"

Kuronue smiled at his friend. " I have been alive for many years now. I never died that day Kurama. I escaped. But it was at a great price."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " What price Kuronue?"

" I was trying to escape a few months after I was captured. For an unknown reason… the demon king let me heal. Even though I was treated fairly well I didn't want to remain there with him. So one day I decided I would slit. I was soon chased and I was badly injured. However I soon found my way to the living world. I was hurt to badly I knew I could no longer go on living in demon form so…"

" So you became the child of a human family." Kurama completed his sentence.

Kuronue was taken back by Kurama's statement. " How did you know?"

" I did the same thing." Kurama approached Kuronue. " Won't your parents be worried?"

" I have no parents Kurama." Kuronue stated. " They were killed when I was about ten. I have been living on my own ever since. When I found out you were here in the living world I decided to make my appearance."

" You've been spying on me?"

" Merely observing. I wasn't positive but I had a feeling you were still alive. I was certain a while ago when you and your friends were walking by here from school."

" I'm just glad you are back Kuronue… and you know something I have been thinking of you a lot lately."

" Have you know?"

" Indeed I have."

" I'm afraid I have to cut our reunion short… I have to be off. We shall meet again." Kuronue began to disappear.

Kurama snapped out of his dreams again and tried to follow him. The young boy lifted his hand to the sky. " Wait! Kuronue… how will I find you!"

" I will come to you, Kurama…" With that last message Kuronue was gone.

Kurama let his arm fall back to his side, letting out a deep sigh. " Just seeing you makes my heart easy." Kurama smiled and started to walk back to his home. He opened the door and stepped in trying not to make too much noise. " I'm home mother."

" Welcome home dear…" Shiori called from the kitchen.

Kurama entered the kitchen. On the table were some dishes and two lit candles. " Are you expecting someone?" Shuichi asked.

" Uh?" Shiori looked back at the table and then at her son. " Oh yes I am expecting someone."

" Do I know this person?"

" I be honest I would be surprised if you still remember him. You meet him when you were only five."

" I see. Who is it?"

" A man named Koruri."

" Wait…. That name sounds familiar. Isn't that the man you are going to get married too?"

" Actually yes… he proposed to my yesterday."

Kurama smiled. He was very happy for his mother. In fact the only other thing aside from her safety that he worried about was her happiness. " If your happy mother, then I am happy."

" Thank you Shuichi."

" I will be upstairs if you need me." Shuichi stated. Shiori nodded as he son walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and relaxed on the bed. ' I suppose I can leave once Koruri moves in. Then my mother would be able to be happy and I will no longer have to put her in danger.'

There was a door bell ring a few moments later. Kurama got up from the bed once again to look out his window down at the visitor. It was Koruri. The man looked like he was in his early forty's just like Kurama's mother. His had short light hair. Koruri's hair was a bit waved in the front and then stood up straight in the center and a stock out a bit on his side. His eyes were coal black. Koruri was about Kurama's height. Koruri ware a nice pair of black pants with a brown belt rapped around it. On top he had a nice light bluish purple shirt on. In his arms was a big grouping of flowers.

Shiori opened the door to greet Koruri. " Hello Koruri."

" I'm sorry I'm late Shiori… I was caught up at work."

Shiori shook her head. " It's quite alright. I don't mind.. I wasn't waiting long."

" Where is that son of yours?"

" Upstairs. He just walked in."

" Lets not disturb him… he must be tired." Shiori nodded as they walked into the kitchen. The two adults sit down with each other and start to eat.

As Koruri enters the house Kurama lays back on his bed. ' Maybe this guy won't be so bad for my mother…' Kurama closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Kurama was walking along the street that he once lived on. He could hear sirens going off ahead of him. Kuronue was near him and the two of them seemed to be pretty content with each other's company. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he continued walking. ' Something is not right here…'

_Kuronue looked over at Kurama. " What's wrong Kurama?"_

" _Something isn't right. I smell blood… and this blood smells familiar." Kurama nearly choked on his breath. " No.. it can't be…." Kurama took off headed to his house._

_Kuronue tried to reach out to him as he ran. " Kurama!"_

" I have to check this out!" Kurama called back. Kuronue sighed as he followed his friend in close pursuit. As they got closer and closer to Kurama's old house they saw more and more blood. Kurama started to fear the worst. The lights of police cars and medics started to shine brightly. Kurama froze as he saw where they were. " NO MOTHER!"

_A policeman came up to Shuichi. " Excuse me young man… did you say this was your mother?"_

_Tears began to fall from her eyes. " Yes officer… she is."_

" _Well for what it's worth.. I'm sorry."_

_Kurama's eyes widened. " No… she can't be…."_

_Kuronue finally caught up with him. " What was that about Kurama?"_

" _My mother is…. Dead…" Kurama cried._

_Koruri walked up to Kurama. " Why weren't you here!" He shouted, " Shiori was all alone… why didn't you help her! What kind of son are you, you bastard!" Koruri put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. _

_Kurama's eyes widened. " Koruri… don't…"_

" _Time to die… you demon!"_

_The next thing that was heard was a loud bang. _

Just as the gun was being discharged in Kurama's dream. He shot up from bed screaming.

Shiori jumped up from the table recognizing her son's screams. Koruri ran up the stairs with her.

Shiori started banging on the door. " SHUICHI! Are you okay?" When Shuichi didn't answer right away Koruri forcefully opened his door.

On the bed Kurama was in a state of shock. He was breathing hard, and sweating a lot. His whole body was shaking in fear. Koruri and Shiori approached Kurama. " Shuichi? Are you alright honey?" Shiori asked again.

" Mother…." Kurama breathed out.

" What's wrong Shuichi?" Koruri asked getting on bed along with Kurama.

Kurama lifted his head to see Koruri. " You…"

" Yes… I'm Koruri… come on tell me what's wrong Shuichi."

" I just had a bad dream… that's all… no need to worry about me."

" It really must have been a terrible one."

" It was…"

Shiori got on the bed also looking at her son. " What happened? What happen in your dream?"

" I saw you dead, mother…. And… Koruri was very mad at me and shot me."

Shiori was in shocked as she turned to Koruri. Koruri was just as surprised. He turned his attention back to his soon to be wife. " What, Shiori?"

" Do you have a gun?"

" I have one yes… but I need one for my job… you know that."

Shiori nodded as she embraced her son. " Don't worry Shuichi… it was a dream.. That's all… you rest… I'll get you something to calm you down." Shiori got up and walked out of the room to get him something to calm him down.

Koruri remained in the room. " Are you alright now Shuichi?"

" Yes. I'm quite alright now. As my mother said it was just a dream. I'm sorry I had to go and ruin your evening."

" That's quite alright… I had the same problem when I was still young… being psychic and all I could foresee things that would happen."

" You're a psychic." Kurama said with interest.

" Yes… don't worry… your secret is safe with me."

" What secret?"

" I know you are a…." Before Koruri could finish his sentence Shiori came in. " It's alright Shiori… your son is much calmer…"

" That's good…" Shiori placed the water next to his bed. " Will you be alright up here alone?"

" Yes mother… enjoy the rest of your evening."

" We will.. goodnight son." Shiori gave Kurama a kiss before she and Koruri left the room.

Kurama stared at the ceiling for a few moments. ' What am going to do?'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad I hope. Kurama is in one big mess. What should he do? So we found out that Kuronue is still alive and now this man Koruri is coming into his mother's life. As always suggestions are welcome. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. New Student

New Student

Kuronue returned home after his brief encounter with Kurama. He took his hat off placing it on a rack just inside the door. ' So the old fox is still alive. How much I would give to see Yoko Kurama again. I miss him so. It will indeed be hard for me to get Kurama away from his human mother. But once I handle that we can go back to the old ways and we can have fun once again.'

Kuronue walked through the empty house until he reached the master bedroom. ' Many days I have spent waiting to see him… and he's so close… I want to see for myself how different he is then before… and the only way I can do that is if I can keep an eye on him.' Kuronue walked to the closet and pulled out a purple school uniform just like Kurama wears. ' School it is.'

Next morning-

Kurama was still asleep in his bed. His mind was racing with a bundle of images. Shiori made her way up the stairs. She smiled as she gazed upon Kurama's sleeping form. Shiori approached he son and carefully woke him up. " Shuichi…. Time to get up honey."

Kurama stirred at his mother's words. He opened his eyes slowly as he gazed into her eyes. " Morning mother."

" How are you feeling?"

Kurama sat up in bed. " I'm just fine mother." The young boy got out of bed and changed into his school uniform. " I'm going to school now."

" So early? What about breakfast?"

" I was going to pick something up… I have to talk to a friend of mine before I go."

" Alright Shuichi.. But don't be late for school."

" I won't… don't worry." Kurama gave his mother a kiss and ran out the door.

Hiei stood in his way. " Kurama… What happen last night?"

" Hiei…. I was correct in my hunch. It was Kuronue that I sensed."

" Kuronue… as in your partner?"

" Yes. He has been living here for a while now."

" Strange that we didn't pick up on him until now."

" I guess he didn't want anyone knowing of his presence."

" Perhaps. Are you going to tell the detective?"

" Yusuke must know that nothing bad will come of this… otherwise… he might go out and try to kill him. And I can't allow that to happen."

" You're loyalties to him are strong… just don't let them turn you in the wrong direction." Hiei without warning disappeared from site.

Kurama stood there for a moment. ' Does Hiei know something I don't about this? Could something be happening and I'm not aware of it?' Kurama shook his head and continued on his way.

Hiei continued to watch Kurama. ' Just don't let him deceive you. I sense something evil in work here.'

Kurama soon ran into Yusuke. " Yusuke." Kurama called.

Yusuke turned around to see his friend running up to him. " Ah Kurama. So what's going on? What happen last night?"

" I found out what the source of the demon energy was."

" And that was?" Yusuke asked. Sometimes he hated it when Kurama would be so bunt about something and not explain what he was talking about. But then again sometimes Kurama would use such vocabulary that Yusuke would just be lost altogether.

" My partner Kuronue?"

" Partner as in what? Crime… or relationship."

Kurama turned red. ' That was so not called for….'

Yusuke laughed. " Just pulling your leg. So he's your crime partner from the old days… did he say anything about why he was here?"

" He did not. However I will try to find that out."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " If it's something bad… you know I won't have any other choice but to try and stop him right."

Kurama turned away for a second. " I understand Yusuke but I doubt Kuronue would try to pull anything."

" I hope so. I just don't want to make an enemy out of you." Yusuke stated,

" So you off to school now?"

" Actually yes."

" You have fun… I'll catch you later."

" Will do Yusuke." Kurama once again took off for his school.

Kaitou was already in the classroom waiting for the class to begin. Kurama walked in a few seconds after. Kaitou not even looking up from his book started to speak. " Second say in a row that you came later then normal."

" I had business to attend to."

" Right… let me guess…. Fighting some demon."

" Not so. I was discussing a situation concerning a friend of mine."

" Sure. You know Shuichi… you should really read this book sometime… it's actually very interesting. That is when you find some time in your life that is."

Kurama didn't respond. The bell suddenly rang. The student's flooded in bit by bit. A teacher's loud voice came from behind them. " Into the class rooms… lets go… This is not the time to be social." A chorus of Blahs echoed through the classroom. The teacher's face got stern as he got in the front of the classroom. " Don't blah me… now if I can have your attention we have a new student joining us today…"

As in on cue Kuronue entered the classroom. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as his eyes meet Kuronue's. ' Kuronue… he came to school… I don't believe it.'

" Everyone… I want you to great our new student… uh.. Kur…" The teacher couldn't quite get the name right.

" Kuronue… sir."

" That's right. I'm sorry… This is Kuronue."

" Hello everyone." Kuronue said politely.

" Hello Kuronue." The classroom spoke.

" Uh lets see… Kuronue… you can sit next to Mr. Minamino, the boy in the…"

" I know who he is sir."

" You mean to tell me you know him."

" Old friends sir." Kuronue took his seat next to Kurama.

The teacher cleared his throat. " Alright lets begin with the lesson."

Kurama sighed slightly as he turned his attention back to the book. ' This is going to make things difficult.'

Spirit world-

"Lord Koenma…" George called.

Koenma was continued to do paper work. " So much work… gosh I hate having to do all this…"

" Lord Koenma…" George said again as he enters the large room.

" What now Ogre?" Koenma asked not even looking up from his paper work.

" A murderous demon that had escaped into the living world has been found in Yusuke's home town."

" WHAT!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Things are starting to get played out. Could Kuronue be the demon that George is talking about? Could Kurama's friend be dragging is best friend into trouble? See what will happen in the next chapter. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	5. P's and Q's

A/n: Hello everyone. I take great pride in this fic… I think it's my best work as of late. This is just a reminder, I will try my best to write a chapter every day to keep this story going and I will not give up on it… I will try to get ideas and put them in this story. As always suggestions are welcome. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and continue to do so. Now here is the fifth chapter.

P's and Q's

Spirit word was bustling with activity. Paper work being moved about. But at the moment one event would be at the top of things to do. Koenma seemed to be in deep thought. George was as jumpy as ever. " Lord Koenma… what are we going to do!"

Koenma didn't answer the blue Ogre right away. His look got more serious as he looked up from his desk. " I need to speak to Botan at once."

" Yes Lord Koenma… I will go fetch her." The blue Ogre took off from the big room going to get Botan. He finally found her with some of the other spirit guide helpers. " BOTAN…" George called in a panic.

Botan stood up. " Yes? What's going on?"

" Koenma wants to see you… it's really important."

Botan nodded. " I'm on my way." Botan quickly ran into Koenma's office.

" You wanted to see me?"

" Yes, Botan… I need you to give Yusuke a message for me." Koenma cleared his throat and continued. " Tell Yusuke that there is a murderous demon in his home town. He must destroy it before many more people are dead."

Botan was in shock. " But how could this have happened? Even if there was a demon like that with them… wouldn't Kurama and the others have noticed?"

" Normally they would. However this demon has been hiding out in their world. Lucky for us we discovered his energy for a quick instant. It is imperative that Yusuke put a stop to him."

" I understand. I will make my way to the living world now." Botan rushed off.

Koenma leaned back in his chair. ' Why does this new predicament worry me so? It's just like all the other times but something about this case doesn't ring true to me.'

Living world, Yusuke's school-

Yusuke was sitting onto of his school as he normally did for most of the day. ' Another boring day here in the life of Yusuke. I just don't know how Kuwabara can actually listen to those teachers's trash.'

Botan landed a few feet in front of him. " Bored are we Yusuke?"

Yusuke picked himself off from the ground and turned his attention to Botan. " Hiya Botan. So what's going on? Koenma have another chase for me."

" Yes and Yusuke this one is a big one."

" Great… gives me something else to do besides sit up here all day and wait for Kakyo to slap me or for school to be over."

" It's going to take the whole team… so well meet at Kuwabara's."

" Right, right… I'll tell the baka when he gets out."

" Don't forget to track down the others."

" Don't sweat it. I'll get them."

" Good… see ya after school." With that Botan got on her Ore and flew off.

Yusuke sighed as he looked at his watch. A few more minutes to go till after school. The spirit detective got up from his spot on the floor and went back down the stairs as the bell rang. He saw Kuwabara headed to his locker.

" Yo.. Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara stopped where he was and turned back to see Yusuke. " What's going on Urameshi?"

" Meeting…your place… important business."

" Well it's about time." Kuwabara opened his locker and started to put what books he didn't need away. " So tell me Urameshi… did Botan say anything about it?"

" Actually she didn't say much. All she told me was that we are going to need everyone there."

" Oh boy… guess we gotta go to Kurama's school and get him."

" Right… you coming already?"

" I'm coming… geez Urameshi… give a guy a break…" Kuwabara closed his locker and the two of them rushed over to Kurama's school. Lucky for them most of the students were long gone. The only people that actually stayed were the really smart kids or the club people. " Shuichi!" Kuwabara started shouting.

Yusuke shook his head. " Most you be so loud?"

" Well he can hear us… I just don't know where he is."

" Try the science rooms…"

" Oh right…"

Kuwabara went into the bio room. Kurama was indeed there with Kuronue.

Kuronue turned his attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara and then back to Kurama. " Kurama… they are here."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. He knew that only people from spirit world knew Kurama's demon name. Kurama turned to his partner. " Thanks for telling me." Kurama faced Yusuke. " Hello Yusuke. So what's so important that you came to our school?"

" First off before I go on… who is your friend?"

" This is Kuronue… don't worry Yusuke. You can speak of spirit world in front of him."

" Alright, well anyway, Botan came from spirit world a while ago and she has another big case for us. We are all meeting in Kuwabara's house."

" I see… Then lets not waste time."

Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. They started to walk out to Kuwabara's house. Kurama and Kuronue were right next to them. Yusuke was rather suspicious about Kuronue. " Kurama… tell me… Can he be trusted?"

Kuronue smiled. " You can trust me don't worry spirit detective."

Kuwabara turned his attention to him. " How did you know Urameshi was spirit detective? You're a demon aren't you?"

" Indeed I am." Kuronue said.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. ' This is just too fishy for me. All of a sudden this Kuronue shows up and I have another big case… I don't know… something just doesn't fell right about this.'

" Since we are on the subject of demons… where's Hiei?"

" Hiei is never in one location at a given time."

" He's always the hard one to find." Kuwabara stated.

" You got that right." Yusuke said. He turned his attention to Kurama.

" Where he normally like to go?"

" Perhaps he is in the park."

" Alright then… the park it is."

Yusuke and the others walked to the park. The spirit detective looked up in the trees for the fire apparition. " Hiei!" He shouted. " Where are you?"

Hiei appeared a few feet in front of the gang. " Must you be so noisy?"

" There you are Hiei. We have spirit world business."

" I'm not interested in doing another errand for Spirit World."

" Would you just hear them out Hiei?"

" Hn… fine…"

" Good it's settled."

With that Yusuke and the gang made their way to Kuwabara's house. Botan was already in the living room waiting for them. When they opened the door Botan gave them a dirty look. " What took you guys…. I've only been waiting here for like five hours!"

" Sorry Botan… but you know it's hard to find Hiei when you need him."

Botan sighed. " One of these day's we gotta get you some short of calling network…. Well lets not waste any more time."

Yusuke and the others nodded. " So what's this all about Botan?"

" We have just discovered that there is a murderous demon lurking around this city. We don't know what he looks like or anything about this demon except that he has escaped. Koenma has asked that you find this demon and bring him in."

Yusuke seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments. " I think I already know who this demon is."

Everyone was partly in shock. Yusuke had just been informed of the situation and he tells everyone that he knows who they are looking for.

" Who?" Botan asked.

Yusuke turned his attention to Kuronue. " This guy right here… Kuronue."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " Now hold on! Kuronue wouldn't go around killing… I know him."

" You might not know him so well…" Yusuke stated. " He could be using you."

This accusation angered Kurama. Kuronue put his hand in front of Kurama and shook his head. " No Kurama… don't let your anger get the better of you." He approached Yusuke. " I tell you… I didn't hurt or kill anyone for that matter."

" Well I think it's strange that you would just suddenly appear out of no were like this."

" That's enough Yusuke!" Kurama shouted. " Kuronue wouldn't do anything of the sort!"

" Then you are the only one who thinks so."

Botan was disturbed about what was going on. She got in between the two fighting people. " Boys, boys… this is not the time to be fighting."

Kurama tried to maintain his calm composure. " Lets not jump to conclusions."

" Then what do you suggest?" Kuwabara asked.

" Let me find out all I can…"

" What are we going to do until then?" Yusuke questioned, " And what about your friend here?"

" Don't worry about Kuronue… I will keep my eyes on him."

" You have a plan don't you?" Hiei asked. The fire apparition just had this feeling.

" I have another hunch. I ask you Yusuke… give me time."

Yusuke turned away from Kurama for a moment. " I have never doubted you Kurama… and I won't start now. When you're right about something you're right. I'll give you all the time you need to test your hunch… just prove me wrong. I don't want to fight against you."

" I will do all I can Yusuke. That I promise you." Kurama turned around and disappeared from site.

Kuronue sighed. " And I don't want to be your enemies either." With that the ex thief walked out the door headed toward his home.

Kurama was now approaching his home. His mind was racing. ' No matter what I will find out the truth about all this and clear my friends name… if it is the last thing I do.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Well how was that? Things are getting heated up around here. Yusuke thinks Kuronue is the demon they are looking for. However Kurama thinks otherwise. This is a tough call for both sides. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	6. You're a demon

A/n: Hello everyone. As always I would like to thank all my readers for their input, that really does help me out in so many ways. I can come up with so many ideas from your questions. Alright, here we are with further ado that next chapter.

You're a demon

_Koruri got up and walked to the window. ' Beware Yoko Kurama… I'm coming for you.' The forty-year-old let out a long evil laugh as he continued to stare out into the city. ' I will have my revenge.'_

Kurama's house-

Kurama was in a pretty calm resting state. His mind was thinking about many things that he had learned. Kurama opened his eyes and stared right at the ceiling. ' What is the absolute truth? Yusuke says that Kuronue committed the crime. And then Kuronue tells me that he didn't do it or have any knowledge of it. That only leaves one other person, Koruri. But it just doesn't add up. Something has to be a lie here. I just don't know what.'

Kurama turned his vision to the side of his room. Kuronue had fallen asleep on the large chair Kurama kept in there. He seemed so peaceful just lying there. Kurama smiled as he got up from the bed and took in his hands a small blanket. He walked over to his sleeping friend and placed the blanket on him to keep him warm. ' Kuronue hasn't changed. He's the same old person he always was.'

" _Kurama I'm not trying to trick you into anything. We are friends, I know you want something more then this life here… I can give you that if you join me."_

" _Kuronue, I can not. As much as I would like to I will not put my mother in danger."_

_Kuronue let out a defeated sigh. " If that is your decision I can not detour you from it. However the door is always open."_

Kurama lost part of his smile. ' He hasn't changed. He still thinks about the old days… when we passed our time by stealing. Even now he wants to return to that life. However I do not… I wish I could show him that. I'm no longer the Kurama he once knew. I have changed for the better.' Kurama let out a small sigh and started to walk out.

Kuronue stirred at the movement. " Kurama…" He muttered. " We are friends remember that… no matter what you are."

Kurama smiled once again. " Kuronue, you are my dear true friend." With that the spirit fox opened the door and left.

Shiori was down stairs when she spotted Kurama. " Shuichi? Where are you going?"

" I have to see Koruri…"

" Koruri?" Shiori cocked her head trying to think of why her son would want to see her boyfriend but nothing came to mind. " What for?"

" A men thing…" Kurama still couldn't bring himself to tell his mother the truth about himself.

" Alright then… just don't be too late, okay…"

" Don't worry mom. I won't be out for too long." Kurama smiled as he walked out the door to Koruri's. Kurama closed his eyes checking for any demon energy and strangely enough he found some. He narrowed his eyes.

' That is rather strange. I have never felt this demon energy before? It would be best if I'd check it out.'

Kurama rushed off into the mountains and on the top was a large house. The presence of the demon energy seemed to get stronger and stronger as Kurama approached. ' This is strange. What is going on here?'

Soon after much walking Kurama reached the top and stood in front of the large building. He checked the address and then narrowed his eyes. ' This is proving to be very interesting. Koruri either has a demon in his house… or he IS the demon.' Kurama opened the door and entered. " Hello Koruri? You home?" Kurama called out

There was a long silence from the large room. It was very liberally decorated. " Koruri?" Kurama called out a second time.

This time Kurama got a response from the darkness. " Hello Shuichi… or should I say Kurama." Energy began to fill the room like fog.

Kurama looked around trying to find the being in the room. " Koruri is that you?"

The lights suddenly flipped on, blinding Kurama for a moment. Up on the staircase was Koruri. He had a smile on his face. " Greetings… Welcome to my home."

Kurama turned his attention to Koruri. " How do you know my other name Koruri?"

Koruri descended down the stairs. " I'm psychic… didn't I tell you?"

" You're not a psychic… you may have the power to read minds but your no psychic."

" Well if I'm not a psychic then what do you say I am?"

" I know what you are! You are a demon!"

" Me a demon? Come now… I'm not a demon… Demons don't belong here in this world."

" I can sense what you are."

Koruri walked up to Kurama. He felt his forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Shuichi?"

" Don't play stupid! I know what you are… don't think I will let you get away with whatever it is your planing."

" Shuichi… maybe you should rest… I think you're having delusion." Koruri put his arm around Shuichi. " Come let me take you home."

Kurama pushed him away. " Don't touch me! I know what you are… I don't know what your planning but I will not let you get away with it!"

Koruri sighed. " You must be under too much stress… come let me take you home."

" I can walk home on my own."

Koruri smiled evilly for an instant. He pulled a needle out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. He approached the fox. " I think not… goodnight fox."

Before Kurama could react Koruri jabbed the sleeping potion into Kurama making him fall into unconsciousness. Koruri laughed. ' Did you actually think I wasn't on to you. I knew you were coming here. Too bad you won't remember any of this later.' Koruri placed his hand over Kurama's head sending waves of energy in all directions. Koruri picked Kurama up from the floor. " Better get you home… don't want your mother to get suspicious…"

Koruri walked out to his car, placing Kurama in the back set and started to drive to Shiori's. Kurama was still out when they arrived. Koruri got out of the car and quickly took Kurama to the house. With his free finger he rang the doorbell.

Shiori opened the door and a shocked breath came from her body. " What happen to him!"

" Shuichi suddenly fell ill. The poor thing has been working way too hard. He just needs some good rest."

Shiori stepped aside. " Bring him inside."

Koruri walked in and placed Kurama on the couch in the living room. Kuronue saw what was going on from the other room and was in shock. He knew Kurama was way too powerful to be over taken by anyone. Kuronue narrowed his eyes when he saw Koruri. ' That man… it must have been him.'

Shiori turned her attention to her boyfriend. " Thanks for bring him home."

" Don't worry about it. I was glad to help… take care of him okay…"

" I will… thanks again."

Koruri smiled, as he was about to walk out. His eyes turned to the direction that Kuronue was. ' You will help me quite nicely.' He thought before he walked out of the house and got back in his car. ' Slowly… slowly I will ruin their lives… at least know I won't have to worry about Kurama snooping around me and I can work undetected. My plan can't fail… friends will continue to distrust friends and I will be there and be a wolf in sheep's clothing.'

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Good? Alright? Let me here your thoughts. Koruri has set his plan into motion… but is he the only one involved in this? Or are their other people in the background? What will happen to our favorite fox now? Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. The spirit sphere

/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all for your reviews…Without further ado… here is the next chapter.

The spirit sphere

An older looking demon stood in the middle of a large room. He had long whitish light blue hair. His eyes were a dark red. From the looks of things he looked like a regal being. The name of this demon was Karuru. The young man was starring at a pedestal. He narrowed his eyes. ' That fox is going to pay for stealing that mystical ball…' Karuru walked over to the table and placed his hand over a small black ball.

Koruri appeared on it. " What can I do for you my lord?"

" Have you found it yet?"

" I have not found the object but I do know where the thief is. I am about to work on breaking his spirit a bit by slowly taking away all his friends."

Karuru smiled. " Good… I want them both to suffer… both Kurama and Kuronue… speaking of which did you find our little escape artist?"

" He's here… I plan to use him soon."

" Good… you do that. Keep me informed Koruri." With that Karuru waved his arms over the black ball again and started to walk away. " Soon those thieves will pay for all they did to me. Taking the object was one thing… but killing my old man was another. Kuronue will pay."

spirit world.-

Koenma was looking over some books on various weapons and items of darkness. The young spirit ruler found out what exactly was taken from Karuru. " Lets see here… the spirit sphere… what a dangerous item to be in the hands of any demon…."

Botan walked in. " Lord Koenma? Have you discovered any new information yet?"

" I have… the spirit sphere was stolen from the demon lord Karuru."

Botan looked at Koenma with a look of total confusion. " The spirit sphere? What is that Koenma sir?"

" The spirit sphere is a dangerous item. It is said that the sphere can do just as much damage as the three items of darkness… the shadow sword, the forlorn hope, and the orb of bast… The spirit sphere in the wrong hands can turn the whole world into beings of darkness, or grant absolute power to do whatever he or she wishes. Things aren't looking good. Yusuke and the others must find this object before total disaster befalls the whole world."

Botan was in complete shock. " That's terrible. I will tell Yusuke right away!" She ran out of the room and taking her ore in hand and flew off to the living world.

Koenma sighed as he leaned back into his chair. " I hope Yusuke can handle this… I just have a feeling its not going to be easy."

Living world-

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking home when they heard Botan's voice.

" YUSUKE, KUWABARA!" She called

The boys muttered some things to themselves before turning their attention to Botan. She landed a few feet in front of them. " So what's going on Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

" Toddler find something out for us?"

Botan looked around. " Lets not talk about it here."

The boys nodded as they continued walking with Botan to Kuwabara's apartment. When they got to the living room they all looked to Botan.

" So what's news?" Yusuke asked in a more serious tone.

" From what I got from Koenma… he said that an object even more powerful then all three of the artifacts of darkness was stolen, called The spirit sphere. This object has the ability to turn a whole world into servants of the darkness. It can also destroy the whole world if it hands in the wrong hands."

Kuwabara was in shock at what he was hearing. " So this super powerful thing was stolen by Kurama?"

" Kuronue stole it… and it is somewhere here in the living world."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " That's two things… first the murders… and now this robbery… something is seriously going on around here."

" I guess we have no choice but to face Kurama." Kuwabara said.

" You two should take it easy on him for a little bit. He became ill yesterday from what I understand."

Shock was written across their faces. " KURAMA GOT ILL!" They shouted.

Botan nodded. " Just take it easy."

" I have to see him at once…" Yusuke rushed out of Kuwabara's apparent and ran to Kurama's.

Kuwabara and Botan stood there in awe for a few moments before sighing and going after him.

After a bit of a walk they arrived at the house. Yusuke banged on the door.

Kuronue turned to the door and opened it. " What can I do for you?"

" Where's Kurama?" Yusuke shouted.

" He's resting."

Yusuke brushed Kuronue aside and walked in. The spirit detective saw Kurama sleeping on the couch. Yusuke walked over. " Kurama? Wake up."

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke. " Yusuke? What are you doing here? What's going on around here?"

" Koruri brought you home."

Kurama sat up quickly. " He what? What happen?"

" He said you fell ill when you got there… but I don't believe a word of it. I think he's hiding something."

" You think so?"

" He gave me a rather disturbing look." Kuronue stated.

" I hate to interrupt but I gotta ask you something…"

Kurama turned his attention back to Yusuke. " What?"

" Do you know anything about a thing called The spirit sphere?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment. " Yeah I have heard of it… why?"

" It was stolen from his guy name Karuru."

" You mean Demon Lord Karuru?" Kuronue asked.

" That's the guy… why?"

" He's the son of the man who captured me."

" Small world… alright… be honest with me… do either of you have it in your possession?"

" No." Kurama stated, " I wouldn't keep such an object in my possession."

" And I don't have it either."

" Who else would possible have it but one of you?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes and stood up. " We don't have it! Stop accusing us of things we didn't do!"

Yusuke sighed. " Then who else would have it?"

" I don't know."

" I think Koruri has it. It's the only thing that makes sense."

" Koruri? When we will have to check it out…" Yusuke said.

" No… don't. I'll go." Kuronue insisted. " I'll get it back from him…"

Kurama nodded. " Just be careful…"

Kuronue smiled. " I will…" The ex demon ran out of the house and headed to Koruri's.

Kurama sighed. ' Just don't get caught Kuronue… I have another bad feeling.'

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad? Alright? Anyway I don't know how good this one was… it seems to be not as good as the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	8. capture

Well thanks again to all my readers… I hope you continue to enjoy my work. And without further ado here is the next chapter you have been waiting for.

Capture

Kurama sighed. ' Just don't get caught Kuronue… I have another bad feeling.' Kurama stood up and looked out the window. Yusuke sighed as he turned his attention to his friend. " Kurama… This must be hard on you… but how sure can you be that Kuronue is…"

Kurama spun around narrowing his eyes at Yusuke. " I would trust my very life not to mention my mothers in his hands Yusuke. Kuronue's word is good and you should trust him."

Kuwabara nodded. " Urameshi… When has Kurama ever been wrong? If he believes that his friend has good intentions then that's the case."

" Have you ever heard of honor among thieves?"

Kurama glared at Yusuke. " Are you trying to say I have no HONOR!"

Kuwabara got in between the two of them. " Guys… guys… stop fighting… this won't solve anything."

Kurama took a deep breath calming himself down. " You're right Kuwabara. This will get us no were."

Yusuke shook his head and walked away from the others. " I'm sorry but this whole thing doesn't sit well with me… My instincts tell me that he is involved with something big."

" That may be true. However let's wait a bit longer before we jump to conclusions. Give us that much."

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded. " Alright you have some time to figure this out."

Kurama nodded. " Thank you Yusuke."

Koruri's mansion-

Kuronue entered the large house. The room was completely dark from what he could tell. However he could fell some sort of presence in the room.

" Who's there?" Kuronue asked. There was no response from the dark room.

" Who are you?"

There was a sudden creeping noise behind him. Kuronue was grabbed by the being. Kuronue struggled to get away but was knocked unconscious by some mixture. The lights popped on and revealed that the attacker was indeed Koruri. He laughed as he took the black ball from his pocket. " Lord Karuru. This is Koruri…"

Karuru's face appeared in the black ball. " What is it?"

" I have caught Kuronue… what do you wish I do with him?"

Karuru smiled. " This is indeed good news… make him into our servant. I want him to be turned against Kurama. Keep me informed of your progress Koruri."

" Yes my lord." Koruri said as he took his hand from the ball placing it back into his pocket. Koruri smiled as he took Kuronue's sleeping body away to one of the bedrooms. The demon took out some rope and tied him down.

' There that should keep our friend from getting away.'

Kurama's house-

Kurama looked over at the clock and noticed it had been about three hours since Kuronue had left for Koruri's. " Something must have happened."

Yusuke looked over at his friend. " What do you mean?"

" It would not have taken Kuronue this long."

" Just a question… do you know where Kuronue lives?"

" Actually I do, why?"

" I wanted to check it out."

" What for Urameshi?"

" I want to make sure that the sphere thing isn't there."

" He already told you it wasn't!" Kuwabara shouted.

" I know that… but you never know." Yusuke turned to Kurama. " I'm just being careful."

" Alright. Lets go." Kurama picked up his jacket and the three of them walked out.

Koruri's mansion-

Kuronue woke and tried to move his body with little luck. He growled as he pulled on the ropes. " What is going on here."

" So you're finally away Kuronue." Came Koruri's voice.

Kuronue turned his attention to the doorframe. " Who are you?"

" I am Koruri."

" Release me at once."

" I think not demon… I will make you and your little friend Yoko Kurama suffer."

Kuronue trashed as he once again vainly tried to get away. " I will not let you!"

Koruri flipped on the blinding light above Kuronue. " You won't have a choice in the matter. When I am done with you… you will be working for me."

Kuronue violently shook his head. " No… I won't let myself fall under your control."

" As I said you will have little choice."

Kuronue growled. " You will fail no matter how hard you try."

" I think not." Koruri held two bottles in his hands.

Kuronue narrowed his eyes and looked at the vials. " What are you doing?"

" I only need to break these bottles and a control gas will fill this room."

" It won't work!"

" No? Lets just try it shall we?"

" I tell you this… Kurama will get revenge… don't doubt it. He will put a stop to your plans."

Koruri let out an evil laugh as he dropped the bottles. The liquid mixes making a control gas. Koruri walked out of the room closing the door. He placed a few towels under the door making sure the gas remained in the room and only effect Kuronue. ' Soon Kuronue you will join us.'

Inside the room Kuronue suffered to hold his breath in and not breathe in the gas. But it was no use… Kuronue could no longer keep the gas out and it started to take over his mind and body. ' Kurama… I'm sorry…. You will have to put an end to all this one way or another…'

Koruri walked off into the darkness. ' I will witness what happens when Yusuke and the others discover where the sphere really is… Breaking trust bonds is just a wonderful thing.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad uh. Things are getting interesting? I think they are. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	9. Broken bonds

Broken bonds

Koruri walked off into the darkness. ' I will witness what happens when Yusuke and the others discover where the sphere really is… Breaking trust bonds is just a wonderful thing.'

Yusuke walked ahead of the group following the path Kurama told them about. Kuwabara remained behind with Kurama. The teen looked over at the spirit fox from time to time. Kurama didn't seem to notice or even care what Kuwabara was up too. ' Something must be really bothering Kurama…'

Kurama continued thinking about Kuronue still ignoring the others. ' What could have happened to him? Could Kuronue have…. No… he wouldn't just run off on me. I just have a bad feeling that Koruri got to him.'

" Kurama…" Kuwabara spoke.

Kurama shook his head and turned his attention to Kuwabara. " Yes?"

" What's wrong? You've been abnormally quite this whole time… what's up?"

" It's nothing that you have to be concerned with."

" Anything that is happening with any of my friends does concern me."

Kurama sighed as he stopped and faced Kuwabara. " It's about Kuronue. You see Kuwabara, Kuronue… he's just very special to me. We have been together for a long time and he's like the brother I never had. I can't help but worry something bad could have happened to him."

" What ever happened to him we can fix it Kurama…"

" I know but the friendship that Yusuke and I have developed have been damaged."

" With time that can be fixed too."

" I hope you are correct."

Yusuke continued walking until they reached Kuronue's house. Kurama walked right up to the door and opened it. His eyes narrowed as he entered the house. ' That was strange… Kuronue wouldn't just leave the door unlocked.' The spirit fox quickly shook that thought off and walked in.

Yusuke looked around at the large place for a moment and then began to move toward the stairs. " We have lots of places to look… so lets get started."

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded as they split up. Yusuke went straight upstairs and started to search for the spirit orb. The spirit detective looked threw all of Kuronue's draws. Boxers went flying across the room as Yusuke did his inspection. When he didn't find anything their Yusuke walked over to the bed and looked in his side draws. Nothing was there just like in the draws. Yusuke continued his search threw all the places in the room.

Kuwabara and Kurama walked up the stairs to see the messed up room. Kurama's eyes widened. " Urameshi what are you doing?"

" I'm doing a search…"

" But look at this place… it's a mess…"

" Never know where a person would hide something."

Kuwabara sighed as he continued to watch Yusuke trash Kuronue's place. Yusuke then kneeled on the ground and pulled out a small shoe box. He opened it and saw the spirit orb in it.

Kurama was completely shocked when he saw the sphere in Yusuke's hand.

' No… he.. Kuronue actually took it…. How could he lie to me?'

Yusuke turned around and looked straight at Kurama. " I take it this is the Spirit Sphere we are looking for…" When he didn't get a response from Kurama right away his suspicions were correct. " I take your silence as a yes."

Kurama looked at Yusuke. " He couldn't have stole it."

" Don't you get it Kurama… he lied to you!"

" NO! He didn't…"

" Look at the evidence Kurama… the sphere is here… in his house… he must have stolen it."

Kurama shook his house. " No… it's not true… Kuronue didn't steal it. I know him. Someone must have put it here."

" I know you're not stupid Kurama but you must know it's possible that he was the one who stole it."

" I don't believe it."

" Kurama… he disappeared… he's afraid of being caught."

" Stop it Yusuke! He didn't do it!" Kurama marched off out of the house.

Kuwabara watched as Kurama left and then turned to Yusuke. " I don't know what's with you two lately…"

" Kurama is protecting a thief… that's all there is too it."

" How do you know that… he could have been framed."

" You too! You're taking their side?"

" I'm saying you should at least take it as a possibility."

" This is all the evidence I need…"

Kuwabara sighed. " You're not thinking this threw Urameshi…"

" Hn." Yusuke turned around and left the house.

Kuwabara sighed as he watched both of his friends' walk off in different directions. ' Man this is not good… Our group is falling apart.'

Koruri watched from the top of the house. He smiled as he saw what he did.

' Their friendship and partnership has been smashed. Now it will be easy to take care of them… And it only took one little sphere…' Koruri laughed.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I know… I know… no Kuronue in this chapter… I'll try to get him in the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	10. Attack

A/N: Hello everyone. Once again I thank all my reviewers for their thoughts.

I know you don't wanna hear me go on and on like this so… without further ado.. Here is the next chapter

Attack

Yusuke continued to walk away from Kuronue's house. The Spirit Detective stared at the Spirit Sphere in his hand. ' At least the Spirit Sphere has been taken back and should be safe with me. The one thing that gets me is what is with Kurama lately. It's like we have been disagreeing on everything. Is it just that he's defending Kuronue blindly… or is it that he knows something I don't.' Yusuke shook his head. ' No. If he did know something about this he would have told me… unless of course I blocked him out…' Yusuke stopped in his tracks for a moment and sighed. ' Maybe I just have been a bit thick headed and I should try to listen to what he has to say…'

Yusuke looked back at the sphere and placed it in his pocket. In the woods a rustling noise could be heard. Yusuke spun around looking for the source of the noise. " Who's there! Show yourself."

A small black figure appeared in front of Yusuke. The spirit detective let out a small sigh. " Gosh Hiei… don't scare me like that. I thought some other demon was looking for the Spirit Sphere."

" So you found it after all. Where was it?"

" Kuronue's house. He lied to us Hiei. To add more confusion to this whole thing, Kurama is protecting him saying that this was some kind of scam against Kuronue."

" You never know. Demons from demon world always try to make us traitors pay for what we have done. Kurama may actually be right about this."

Yusuke looked down. " You're the third person to tell me that Hiei. I guess now I seem like a total idiot. I highly doubt that Kurama will just accept my apology after all the rotten shit I said."

" You were foolish to make Kurama your enemy."

" I know that Hiei…" Yusuke sighed as he began walking off. " Do you have any ideas of what is going on?"

" Not to much is clear. Somehow all of us are getting dragged into dangers we don't need…"

" Just great…" Yusuke muttered.

Koruri's mansion-

Koruri took away the towels clogging up the door and walked in. Kuronue was still lying on the bed. Koruri walked over and let him free. " Kuronue, my faithful servant… I need your services."

Kuronue opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Koruri. " What do you want of me?"

" I want you to kill the one protecting the Spirit Sphere and bring it to me. If anyone dares to get in your way you are authorized to destroy them."

" I understand." Kuronue stood up and walked out the door. When he reached the outdoors he breathed in the fresh air. ' You're coming to me are you Kurama… well good. Now I can destroy you with my own hands.'

Koruri walked out. " The sphere is with the detective and the fire apparition."

" Such weak opponents don't have a chance of defeating me."

" Good. Now go… destroy them. My other demons will keep Kurama and Kuwabara busy."

" As you wish." Kuronue jumped over the railing in front of the mansion and ran off in the direction of Yusuke and Hiei.

As Hiei and Yusuke were running toward Kuronue, Hiei's Jagan began to glow. ' A demon is approaching.'

Yusuke noticed and turned to Hiei. " What's going on?"

" A demon is approaching straight ahead of us…"

" Can you tell who it is?"

" I can't be sure but it feels like the energy I sensed from Kuronue before."

" Well at least we know he alright…" Yusuke uttered.

Kuronue jumped out at them. The three men stared down each other. Kuronue appeared to be normal as he gave the others a friendly smile. " I'm so happy I ran into you two." He looked around. " Hey where is Kurama?"

Yusuke looked away for a moment and then turned to Kuronue. " He went on ahead."

" Oh did he now… So he left the two of you in charge of the Sphere?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " How did you know we had the sphere?"

" I over heard Koruri and Karuru talking about it."

" Uh huh…" Yusuke said with doubt in his voice. " And why should we believe you?"

" I haven't lied to you Yusuke… I'm on your side."

" I highly doubt that. Now tell us what's really going on!"

Kuronue looked at Yusuke with a confused look. " I don't understand… What do you mean, what's really going on?"

" I can tell you are lying through your teeth… I found this in your house." He pulled out the sphere.

Kuronue narrowed his eyes lightly as he looked at it. " I didn't have it there… someone must have broken in and put it there."

" You're not too good at lying." Hiei said as he drew his sword. " I can tell you're not being truthful. You came here to kill us and get the sphere."

Kuronue laughed. " I knew that was the one thing my master liked about you Hiei. That ability for you to read minds… priceless. Well you caught me red handed… but I'm afraid you won't live long enough to tell about it." Kuronue pulled off his pendent and transformed it into his weapon. The once human boy turned back into his demon form. " It's time for the two of you to die." He muttered as he swung his weapon.

Hiei easily dodged it. Yusuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Kuronue's weapon sliced his arm making him drop the sphere. Hiei's eyes widened as he rushed over to retrieve it. However the skillful thief noticed Hiei's actions in time and swung his weapon again. Hiei once again maneuvered away from the attack but sadly he was too late. The sphere ended up in Kuronue's hands.

Kuronue laughed as he stared into the sphere. " Thank you for delivering this to me. Now that I have it… I no longer have to wait to kill the both of you." A white fog appeared around them. Clearly it was a trick from Kuronue's sleeve.

Yusuke and Hiei narrowed their eyes as they tried to make out the form of Kuronue. The fog was so thick they could barely see too far in front of themselves. Hiei powered up his Jagan trying to find the location of Kuronue. The demon thief smiled in the fog as he swung his weapon again from a good distance.

The weapon flew there the air and found its way to Yusuke's gut. Yusuke felt a sharp pain as he placed his left hand on his wound. He started cursing up a storm and started looking again. " Damn it where the hell did he go!" Yusuke shouted. As Yusuke continued to look around for Kuronue he could hear someone running around them. ' There he is.' Yusuke thought as he powered up his spirit gun. The blast grew and grew until Yusuke finally shot it. " SPIRIT GUN!" He shouted.

The blue light flew in the direction that Yusuke heard the running coming from. Kuronue paused in his tracks as he noticed the attack coming his way.

But lucky he noticed it and he disappeared without a trace.

When the fog lifted Yusuke looked around trying to find Kuronue. However the only thing he did find was Hiei lying on the ground. " Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei moaned as he slowly got to his feet. " I'm fine Detective… get the demon…"

Yusuke nodded as he ran off as fast as he could with his injury. ' Damn it… why couldn't I see his attack coming… I must have really gotten careless… I just hope I can find Kurama before I find Kuronue.'

Kuronue continued running threw the forest. He smiled as he ran. " I got the sphere from those fools… now I have to defeat Kurama… and since he is the only one who believes me… I can use the distrust between them to my advantage….'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? A bit longer then the last chapter right? The attacks have just begun. Getting interesting is it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	11. Tricks and lies

Tricks and Lies

Yusuke nodded as he ran off as fast as he could with his injury. ' Damn it… why couldn't I see his attack coming… I must have really gotten careless… I just hope I can find Kurama before I find Kuronue.'

Fresh blood dripped from his wound as he ran. " Curse him… This is just one fucked up day… I'll be glad when it's over."

Yusuke tried to locate Kurama's energy but it was hard to track. ' Kurama can be just as bad as Hiei when he doesn't want to be found.'

As he ran he noticed how in some areas the grass was warn down… as if the path was taken before. Yusuke followed it. Up ahead Yusuke caught a glimpse of Kurama.

Kurama could smell the sent of newly drawn blood. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Yusuke running toward him. " Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama looked at his 'friend.' " Yusuke… what can I do for you?" The spirit fox noticed the blood dripping down to the floor. " What happen to you?"

" I got in a fight with Kuronue."

Kurama was shocked for a moment. " You fought with…." His voice began to grow in volume. The spirit fox was clearly getting angry at this and he reached up into his hair.

Yusuke placed his hands up in defense. " Kurama… hear me out before you go waving that whip around…"

Kurama took his hand away from his hair and started to listen to Yusuke.

" Alright Yusuke… I'll listen."

" Kuronue came up to me and started to act pretty normal. But Hiei caught him in a lie and he attacked us. The both of us tried our best not to hurt Kuronue. As a result of all this Kuronue got his hands on the Spirit Sphere… and before I could stop him he disappeared."

Kurama was shocked by what he heard. " How do I know that what you just told me isn't a lie?"

" I wouldn't lie to you Kurama… believe me… Kuronue isn't the same person you knew him to be."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and glared at Yusuke. " He wouldn't do this… I know him. Something must have happened. Everything about this whole mess doesn't smell right to me."

Yusuke continued to listen to his friend intently. This time around he was going to hear Kurama out and be fair about this. " I believe that Kuronue is a victim of these power hungry demons. They must have turned Kuronue against me if what you say is true."

" Kurama…. I'm sorry…. I know he was your friend."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. " He's not lost to me yet! I will save him."

Yusuke despite what he wanted began to lose his temper. " Kurama he tried to kill me!"

" He's being controlled somehow… it's the only explanation."

Suddenly a rustling noise could be heard. Kurama and Yusuke looked in the direction of noise. " Whose that?"

Kuronue came out of the bushes. " Kurama… I'm glad I found you."

" Kuronue?" Kurama questioned.

" It's me Kurama…. I'm alright."

Yusuke eyed Kuronue with suspicion. ' He's trying to play that trick again…'

Kuronue looked at Yusuke. " Funny that I ran into you too."

" We did a while ago."

Kuronue cocked his head. " Did we? I don't think so."

" We did… you gave me this!" Yusuke showed his wound.

Kuronue looked at the wound for a moment. " I never would hurt you…."

" Oh yeah." Yusuke said in his wise ass tone. " Well then where did this come from!" Yusuke went into Kuronue's pocket and started to look for the Spirit Sphere.

Kuronue looked at Yusuke. " What are you looking for?"

" I know you have it!" Yusuke shouted.

" I don't!" Kuronue shouted.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " Stop it Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled out the Sphere. " See!"

Kurama was shocked to see the Sphere in Yusuke's hands. " Kuronue…"

" I didn't steal it from anyone!"

" Then how did you get it?"

" Koruri placed it on me."

" Lies…" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and formed his rose whip. " Enough!"

Yusuke stepped back in fear. " Kurama…. Please…."

Kuronue smiled on the inside. ' Deception is always the best tool… these two will kill each other… and we will get everything we need!'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Man this chapter took longer for me to work with. The words didn't exactly flow like they did before. But I think I did an okay job with it.

Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	12. On the line

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't deliver my best work yesterday. I guess I wasn't really in the mood to work with it. I hope this one is a bit better. Not too much to say about last chapter. Things are going to heat up… as I said friendships are on the line. I remind everyone, suggestions are welcome.

Alright enough about my ramblings… as they say the show (story) must go on… so without further ado… here it is.

On the line

Kuronue smiled on the inside. ' Deception is always the best tool… these two will kill each other… and we will get everything we need!'

Above the cliffs near the site Koruri was watching the two boys as they prepared to fight it out. He enjoyed breaking apart trust and friendships just as much as taken life. In his hands were two bottles almost identical to the ones he had in his house a few nights back. He laughed as he broke them and let the bottles fall.

A loud crash could be heard. Kuronue spun around hearing the noise. Kurama narrowed his eyes and took a little sniff of the air. His eyes widened as he covered his noise. " Don't breathe in!"

Yusuke looked at Kurama with a confused look. " What's going on?"

" It's a dangerous gas… don't breathe it in."

Lucky for Yusuke he managed to cover his noise and mouth in time but Kuronue didn't. The gas started to flow through his body and his mind.

An evil smile appeared on his face.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. " Kuronue… fight it… don't give in to it."

Kuronue approached. " Why do you fight it Kurama… come join me. We can have so much fun."

" Kuronue… they are using you… snap out of it!"

Kuronue smirked. " Kurama… I've never felt better in my life. And you will too once you join me. Would I ever steer you wrong?"

Kurama was having a hard time from keeping himself from going with Kuronue. He knew all his words were true but he also knew that Kuronue wasn't exactly himself.

Yusuke noticed Kurama's hesitation. For once in his hundreds of years Kurama hesitated to kill an apparent enemy. " Kurama… you have to kill him… you've got no choice."

Kurama glared at Yusuke. " He can still be saved Yusuke."

" Look at him Kurama… does he actually look like he wants to be saved!" Yusuke shouted back.

Kurama was shocked as he turned his attention to his friend again. ' Could Yusuke be right… does Kuronue not want me to help him?' The demon fox shook his head. ' No… he must want it but he can't show me that. What ever this gas is it must be powerful after multiple uses. I refuse to let my friend vanish. I will not allow anyone to prevent me from doing all I can to save him.'

Kuronue laughed as he transformed yet again into his demon form. He took off his pendent and started to swing it back and forth. " So Kurama… what will you do… try to kill me like last time?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. " What… what are you talking about? I never… I would never….. no… Kuronue I never tried to kill you."

" You can lie all you want to me but I know what you did. You sacrificed me. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You would kill anyone for your own selfishness."

Kurama shook his head. " No.. that's not true…"

The trust that Yusuke was trying to gain back was no gone because of Kuronue's words. Kuronue formed his weapon. " Time for you to die Kurama!" He shot his weapon at Kurama. The weapon grazed his shoulder and blood started sapping on the ground.

Kurama stood up with his rose whip. He narrowed his eyes. ' I don't want to hurt Kuronue if I don't have to. I have to end this some way without killing him.'

Kuronue smirked as he prepared to attack again. This time he attacked Yusuke. Yusuke's' midsection was cut and blood was flowing out from it.

" Damn it!" He growled and started to power up a spirit gun attack.

Kurama turned to Yusuke. " STOP!"

" Kurama give it up… this bastard isn't going to change… I have to stop him now."

Kuronue smiled as he made a thick white fog appear. " Don't shut Yusuke!" Kurama shouted.

Yusuke growled as he stopped gathering energy for his attack. ' I hate this fog… he's probability going to try a sneak attack.'

Kurama looked around trying to find Kuronue. However the fox demon couldn't locate him. ' Where did Kuronue go?' Suddenly he heard a soft sound and suddenly felt something pulling on his neck. Kuronue appeared behind him.

" Got you now Kurama…. aren't you going to try and stop me before I take your final breath." Kuronue tighten the ropes hold on his neck.

" Kuronue…. Don't do this…."

Kuronue smirked as he pulled a bit tighter. Kurama struggled to free himself but he was losing strength.

" Stop my puppet!" Koruri's voice came.

Kurama saw Koruri come threw the fog. " So we caught you at last Kurama."

" You bastard…. Let me go."

Kuronue smiled as he tightened the grip he had. Kurama nearly stopped drawing breath.

Koruri walked up closer and touched Kurama's chin. " I will enjoy making you into our puppet as well."

" You will never get me!"

" Don't think you can resist us… Because you can't…. You will serve us…."

Kuronue tighten the grip even more making Kurama pass out. Kuronue picked Kurama up and put him over his shoulder.

As the fog cleared Yusuke could see Koruri and Kuronue with the captured Kurama. Koruri smiled at the spirit detective. " Come to our castle if you dare… We will be expecting you."

With that the two of them disappeared. Yusuke watched in shock. " This is just great…. How am I going to defeat an enemy as powerful as them? And if not what is the fate of the world?"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. I like the outcome of this chapter. Things are getting more serious as the story goes on. Interesting? I wanna hear your thoughts. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	13. Getting help

A/N: Hello everyone. Just an added reminder, any suggestions are welcome. I wanna keep this story going as long as I possibly can. Thanks again to all my reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading. Enough of my babble… here is the chapter.

Getting Help

Yusuke watched in shock as the enemy took off. " This is just great…. How am I going to defeat an enemy as powerful as them? And if not, what is the fate of the world?" Yusuke limped off the battlefield in search for his friends.

Meanwhile back at Kuronue's house Kuwabara could sense something evil in the works. He felt a strong energy in the house and decided to find out where the source was. Kuwabara stood behind the door as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. He prepared to attack as the door opened.

Before he landed the blow he say Hiei standing their covered in his own blood. Kuwabara was in complete shock. " HIEI! What happen to you?"

" I got attacked! That's what happened you… ba…ka…" He said as he feel into unconsciousness.

Kuwabara grumbled a little bit before he managed to get Hiei to a couch. He sighed as he began to bandage up the fire apparition. ' Not like he's going to be thankful for all this anyway. However I just can't let the guy bleed to death. I wonder what happen…'

The teen got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. He searched for something that would help Hiei get better. He found green vegetables and other healthy stuff. Kuwabara started heating them up. As he was cooking he heard another loud thump outside the kitchen.

Kuwabara rushed out of the room to find Yusuke half dead on the floor.

" GEEEZZZZ Urameshi! You too!" Kuwabara sighed as he tried to pick Yusuke up.

Yusuke snapped back to life. " Don't touch me you fr…" He paused as he noticed it was Kuwabara. " Hey Kuwabara. Sorry that I."

Kuwabara shook his head. " No worries Urameshi."

Yusuke looked over at the couch. " Hiei's here?"

Kuwabara turned his attention to Hiei also. " Hiei came in a few moments before you did." He looked all around the perimeter of closer rooms and noticed Kurama wasn't anywhere insight. " Hey, Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke bowed his head slightly. " He was taken."

" Taken? Taken as in kidnapped!"

Yusuke nodded. " That's right. That bastard Koruri took him. These aren't the run of the mill demons that we are dealing with here. We're going to need some serious help if we are going to get Kurama back."

Kuwabara still couldn't believe what he was hearing. " I still don't believe it. Kurama is like one of the smartest people I have ever meet. Just doesn't make sense that he would be so easy to capture."

" For once you're right…." Hiei's voice came from behind them.

Kuwabara and Yusuke spun around to see Hiei standing there with tons of bandages. " What are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke asked calmly.

" Kurama is too skillful to let himself be over powered. I take it that Kurama has a plan to free Kuronue from their grasp."

" What if Kurama gets controlled exactly like Kuronue … then what!" Kuwabara shouted.

" Then we are just going to have to get all the allies we can to stop these demons from doing what they want." Yusuke said

Hiei looked impressed by Yusuke's statement. " So detective you putting that brain of yours to good use I see." Hiei commented

Yusuke let out a sarcastic laugh. " Very funny Hiei."

Koruri's mansion-

Kurama was imprisoned in the dark dankly cell. His hands and feet were chained to the walls. Kurama slowly opened his eyes to see his prison. He tried to break his hands free from the wall but the chains were too strong. The spirit fox could make out a tall figure in the darkness. " Whose there!"

" So you're awake are we Kurama." Came Kuronue's voice.

" Kuronue get me out of here…."

Kurama's partner laughed as he approached with what seemed like a stick with metal torns on them. " Sorry Kurama… I think not."

" Kuronue… please. I know you don't want to do this. Break free from their control."

Kuronue's smile widened. " Your friend is gone Kurama. Now feel the pain I had to endure." Kuronue took the stick and swung hitting Kurama in the midsection. The demon fox screamed out in agony as the torns continually tore into his body.

Blood came pouring out of the fresh wound. " Kuronue…. Please…"

" What was that… you want more? I can do that."

" No… Kuronue…"

Kuronue laughed as he began hitting Kurama again and again.

" That's enough." Koruri's voice came over Kurama's yelps. " Lets not kill our new pet."

" Yes master." Kuronue said obediently.

Koruri approached Kurama. The old fox glared at him. " You bastard."

Koruri smiled as he pressed a little button. Kurama cringed in pain. " Watch yourself… behave yourself and you will be rewarded… you don't… lets just say you will be punished."

" Why don't you just kill me?"

" Because Kurama… we can use your powers to get what we want. We will break you bit by bit and then make you one of the family."

Kurama trashed. " You will NOT get away with this!"

Koruri laughed. " I already have…. None of your friends are powerful enough to stop us…"

Kurama growled. " They will come for me and they will put a stop to you!"

" I'm intrigued… lets just see how well they do…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	14. Controlled fox

A/N: Hello everyone once again. I'm pleased to see the reviews continue to roll in. Keep them coming.

Controlled fox

Kurama woke up from his sleep. As he looked around the room he tried to spot anyone. " You wake Kurama?" Came Kuronue's familiar voice.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he turned to Kuronue. " What are you going to do with me now?"

Kuronue approached. " I'm not here to hurt you Kurama…."

" Then why are you here?"

" Do I have to have a reason to see a friend?"

" No friend tries to kill another."

" I told you Kurama… I was being controlled."

" How do I know you're not doing this under orders?"

" Kurama… I'm sorry you have to go threw this… but I do too…."

A piece of rope was thrown and it went around Kuronue's neck. He struggled to breathe. An evil laugh came from behind him. " Trying to break free from our grasp Kuronue…" Karuru approached. " I think you need much more time in the gas room… my pet."

Kurama could see the fear in his eyes. ' Kuronue has been trying to resist… but these guys won't allow it. I wonder what they have done to Kuronue…'

Karuru walked in front of him and jabbed him with his knee in the groin. Kuronue shouted in pain as he crouched over. " Now my servant… go to the room…"

Kuronue cringed in pain as he looked at Karuru. " Yes master."

As the door closed yet again Karuru turned to Kurama. " I will enjoy breaking you bit by bit my friend."

" You will never break me…. I will not be controlled by the likes of you."

" Everyone can be controlled. You can resist all you want but in the end you will become a very useful payer in our plans."

" We will see what you say when you have a taste of our control gas."

Karuru unchained Kurama and took him to the gas room. In the center of the room was a chair. On either side of the chair had retraces. Karuru smiled as he placed Kurama in the chair. The fox tried to escape with all his might but it was in vain.

Koruri entered with a gas mask and tank. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw these two objects. Koruri rolled the tank over and hooked it up to the tank.

Kurama struggled yet again. " Let me go you monsters!"

Koruri laugh. " No can do…" He placed the mask over Kurama's mouth and noise. The demon bent over and turned the knob to release the gas. Kurama tried his best not to breathe in the gas but it was no use. The control entered his body and slowly began to take control. " We will just let him suffer for a while."

Kuronue smiled as he watched his friend. " Masters… what do you want us to do?"

" Kill all those who stand in our way."

Kuronue's house-

Yusuke and the others were getting ready to leave. Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. " What are we going to do now Urameshi?"

" You are going to get some help from old friends."

" Not those dweb psychics!" Kuwabara complained.

" Their power could come in handy…"

Hiei turned away. " As much as I hate this idea the detective is right."

Kuwabara sighed as he began to walk out with the rest of them.

Waiting outside the door was Teen Koenma. Yusuke looked at prince of spirit world. " What is it Koenma… I take it this isn't a social call."

" You're right Yusuke… this isn't a social call. You must work quickly. Living world is already under attack by various demons. You must defeat them and if you have no other choice you must kill Kurama."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. " Kill Kurama? But there has to be some way of saving him." Kuwabara protested.

" It's only a last resort. Act quickly Yusuke…We can not allow this situation to go on for much longer."

Yusuke walked passed Koenma. " Don't sweet it. I'll take care of it."

Hiei didn't say anything as he walked pass the others and followed Yusuke. Kuwabara walked up to Koenma. " This isn't going to be easy…"

" I agree… fighting someone that is controlled is a hard business."

" Not to mention Kurama is the smartest and most skilled out of all of us." Kuwabara added.

" I'll try to get more intelligence reports… but the rest of you have to do whatever you have to stop this from getting worse."

Koruri's mansion-

Kurama stood in the center of the room. Koruri smiled as he circled him several times. " Kurama…. Go out and kill everyone who gets in your way…"

A smirk appeared on Kurama's face. " Yes master."

" Good boy… make me proud."

" I will not fail master."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Kura has been brought into the evil circle. Evil uh… I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	15. allies

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all again for reading my last chapter…

Allies

" Kurama…. Go out and kill everyone who gets in your way…"

A smirk appeared on Kurama's face. " Yes master."

" Good boy… make me proud."

" I will not fail master."

Genkai's house-

Yusuke had traveled to Genkai's house. He banged several times on the door. " Open up you old hag!" Yusuke shouted.

Genkai growled as she turned her video game on pause and got to her feet.

" That stupid dimwit!"

Yusuke's foot went up and down in frustration. " OLD LADY! Open this door! I know you're in there!"

Genkai growled again as she opened the door. " WHAT DIMWIT!"

" God what took you so damn long."

" Watch it dimwit…. You don't wanna get on the wrong side of the elderly… we could just beat the shit out of you." Like lighting Genkai kicked Yusuke in the shin.

Yusuke growled as he broke down to one knee. " Damn it… will you stop that… I came to find you on a matter of great importance."

Genkai sighed as she steeped aside and walked back into the other room.

" Come on inside." She said as she sat down. Yusuke walked in and looked at Genkai. " I had a feeling I would be seeing you today."

Yusuke didn't say anything to his teacher for a moment but then spoke.

" I need you're help."

" How many times do I have to tell you…. You must take care of it on your own. I will not always be here to pull you out of all the crap you fall into."

" For once this whole thing doesn't revolve around me. It revolves around Kurama."

" Kurama you say… so what do you need me for?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " Kurama has been captured and possessed by some high ranking demons. They plan to use him and Kuronue to get what they want."

" I see. So you want my help to defeat these demons?"

" That's why I came here. You know I would never show my face here unless it was important."

" I'll help you…prepare yourself for training. Beating Kurama is no simple task. I take it you will ask other to help you?"

" Kuwabara is already on that."

In the psychic home town

Kaitou was walking home from school as he did normally every day. His noise of course was in a book.

" HEY BOOK WORM!" Kuwabara's voice came shouting behind him. Kaitou sighed as he softly closed the book and turned to see Kuwabara coming ward him. The carrot top teen took deep breaths as he stood next to Kaitou. " I finally found you."

Kaitou closed his eyes. " What do you want?"

" I can't believe I'm asking you this but I need your help."

Kaitou slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention to Kuwabara. " What do you need me for?"

" Kurama has been kidnapped by some nasty demons…. They are controlling his mind forcing him to do really bad stuff with his powers."

" I was wondering why Shuichi wasn't in school today."

" So will you help us or not?"

" I don't see why not… I have nothing better to do. I have already read this book ten times."

" Oh hey… do you happen to have those other guys numbers or anything?"

" You mean Kido and Mitsunari?"

" Yeah those guys…"

" They live with me now…. come on I'll take you there."

Kuwabara nodded as they walked down town to the house of four dimensions. Kuwabara got chills up his spine as he entered. " This place brings back bad memories."

" You don't have to worry about saying any taboo words…. I didn't space any." Kaitou opened the door. As he did so a heat of hot air rushed at them.

Kuwabara wiped the sweat off his forehead. " Geez.. can it get any hotter in here?"

" I told you…. I keep it like this to maintain my tropical plants…"

Kido was in the fridge getting soda. " Ah Kaitou… you finally back from school… why did you bring Kuwabara?"

" He needs our help."

" Well I don't see why not."

" What's going on around here?" Mitsunari asked as he opened the door.

" Well at least we are all here… lets get down to business. Yusuke and the others need our help. Kurama has been captured and is being controlled against his will."

" So what your saying is… you want us to help you by using our powers?" Kido asked.

" Right… Don't sweet it… I didn't exactly enjoy the idea of this though. But there isn't any other way. We need all the help we can get."

Mitsunari turned to Kido and then to Kaitou and then back to Kuwabara.

" Okay. I'll do it."

" Alright… I got nothing else to do. Sitting around here gets boring after a while."

Kaitou turned to Kuwabara. " We are all in…. you have yourself some allies."

" Thanks Kaitou."

Yusuke's home town-

Kurama and Kuronue stood up on the top of a high building. The two demons looked at each other smiling.

" The time to strike is soon at hand." Kurama said.

" You're correct. Don't let anything get in your way. Kill anything that resists."

Kurama nodded. " The hunt is on."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. Things are coming into place. What are Kurama and Kuronue up too? Is there some hidden motive to all this? And will the allies that Yusuke and Kuwabara gathered be enough to defeat this new enemy? You'll have to wait to find out. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	16. Death Sentence

Death Sentence

" The time to strike is soon at hand." Kurama said.

" You're correct. Don't let anything get in your way. Kill anything that resists."

Kurama nodded. " The hunt is on."

Spirit world-

Koenma was sitting at his desk. A paper was laying on the table with his special stamp of approval. The young prince of the spirit world stared at it for a few moments and let out a deep sigh. ' This is one document I wish I never had to draw up.'

Botan came in the room. She took notice to Koenma's down appearance. Botan approached Koenma. " Lord Koenma?" Koenma didn't looked up at the blue hair girl for some time. Botan blinked several times. " Lord Koenma… you okay?"

Koenma didn't look up from his desk. " Botan… has Hiei arrived?"

" Yes he has."

" Let him in."

Botan nodded as she walked out and then Hiei walked in. " I hope this is important. I have to find Kurama… he needs my help."

" Understood." Koenma said, " Hiei… I'm giving you a special mission."

" What are you taking about? I don't have time to run herons for you!"

" Hiei… look at this paper." Koenma showed Hiei the death decree he wrote out for Kura.

Hiei's eyes were in shock as he read it. " What is this! You just want to kill him!"

" Hiei… we both know that Kurama is the most powerful person we know. It will be nearly impossible for us to take him down and bring him back to his normal self. This is the only way. And believe me if I thought there was some other way I would take advantage of it."

Hiei's fist shook by his side. " I won't do it."

" Hiei… he would kill you. Kurama has no control over himself right now. He has been ordered to kill anything that resists."

" I could snap him out of it! I know I could. Just give me a chance and I'll turn him back to his old self."

" Hiei… I don't think you understand what's going on here."

" I understand a lot! My best friend is under the control of some power hungry lord bastard and he's making him destroy everything with his friend Kuronue… I know what's going on… it is YOU who doesn't understand.

Kurama is still in there somewhere and I will find him!"

" Hiei… please understand… this is delicate… Kurama is one of few people who have been able to enter this building without trouble. If he would come up here he would make a mess of everything… for one thing, free all the S Class demons in demon world… not to mention let the three rulers lose and you know how dangerous those three can be."

" Just give me a chance to help Kurama… if I fail…. Then order his death… but not until then."

Koenma folded his hands and rested his head on it. " Hiei… you know how difficult a request this is don't you…."

" I'll take full responsibility for it."

Koenma sighed. " Alright Hiei… you got some time…. Two days… but no more. I can't leave this mess unchecked."

Hiei nodded. " Two days will be enough time." This was the last thing the fire apparition said before leaving the building.

With Kurama and Kuronue-

The two demons continued to look at the city. Some lower level demons were waiting for the signal from their higher-class leaders. Kurama would whip the head off of any demon who tried to take a bite before him. Kuronue was once again fighting the control. " Kurama… you do know if we do this…. We will have a death sentence over our heads."

Kurama smiled. " I wouldn't worry about it so much Kuronue. It's not like those Spirit world lackeys could catch us!"

Kuronue nodded. " You have a point. They couldn't… but what about those friends of yours, those spirit detectives?"

" I have no ties with them Kuronue… you are my only friend, the only person that has any meaning to me. Now then lets not waste anymore time…. Let our hunt begin."

" As you wish Kurama."

The two demons jumped down from their location getting ready to feast on the flesh and blood on the innocent people blow.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good uh? I think it was alright. Once again I'm sorry for it being a bit later then normal. I wanna hear your thoughts… so please review… till next time.

Trunks and goten


	17. The hunt begins

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you once again for all your reviews.

The hunt begins

" I have no ties with them Kuronue… you are my only friend, the only person that has any meaning to me. Now then lets not waste anymore time…. Let our hunt begin."

" As you wish Kurama."

The two demons jumped down from their location getting ready to feast on the flesh and blood on the innocent people blow.

The innocent people had no idea what was coming their way. The lower level demons were attacking the people, chopping off their heads and drinking their blood. Some of them were fighting each other for dibs on their arms and legs. Kurama got between them. " Come now… lets not fight over who gets what… there are loads of specimens to feast upon."

" You're right Yoko…" One demon said.

Kurama laughed. " Good… now enjoy yourselves all of you… eat till you have you're full… this world is ours for the taking!"

Lots of cheers rang through the streets of the city as Kurama finished off his little speech. The demons split up and continued to devour the population.

On a high location above all this mayhem was Hiei. He watched as Kurama laughed at the screams of the innocent people he and his men were killing.

He narrowed his eyes. ' Kurama… have they truly overpowered you… are you really working on the side of evil?' Hiei thought as he watched him.

Kurama laughed as he pulled out his rose from his hair. With that he smiled as he manipulated it and formed his famous rose wipe. He started waving it around, " Rose whip thorn wheel!" He shouted.

With remarkable aim Kurama murdered about fifty humans. He laughed as he saw all their cut up bodies laying in front of him spilling blood all over the streets. Demons flocked to the newly killed people. Kurama smirked as he saw the pleasure on their faces. " Yes, eat… eat my friends… gather your powers."

Hiei was sickened to his stomach by witnessing what Kurama was now doing. He knew that Kurama was bloodthirsty in battle but he never thought it would be this bad. ' Kurama… how could you let this happen? How could you allow them to use you like this and turn you against your friends?'

Kuronue came up from behind Kurama with his weapon completely soaked with blood. " I can tell by that look in your eye that you are enjoying this Kurama." Kuronue commented.

Kurama laughed again. As time passed the more evil Kurama seemed to get.

" Of course I am having a good time Kuronue. I have been held back for far too long. Now I am free to do as I please."

" So you're going to go through with the whole plan?"

Kurama laughed got more malice. " Anyone who dares to stand in my way will be killed by my hands."

" Even your own mother?"

" I will not have a mother for long… I will devour her. If I catch anyone daring to take a bit they will suffer my wrath!"

Kuronue smiled. " You have indeed accepted your role in our little family. I'm glad Kurama."

Hiei let out a small growl as he disappeared from the scene not wanting to see anymore.

Kurama noticed from the corner of his eye. ' So Hiei… you have seen with your own eyes that the Kurama you knew was gone… I can't wait to see what you and the rest of those weakly friends of yours will do.'

Kuronue cocked his head as he stared at Kurama for a few moments.

" Kurama… what's up?"

Kurama shook his head. " Nothing for you to worry about Kuronue. He will just be crud under my foot when I'm done with him."

Kuronue said nothing as a smirk appeared on his face as he watched the demons feed on the helpless.

Genkai's place-

Kuwabara and the rest of them arrived at the old Masters place. Outside in the back Yusuke and Genkai were training hard. Kuwabara and the others walked in to watch them. Genkai picked up a large boulder and shot it at Yusuke.

" Come on you old hag! Don't you have anything better to throw at me!"

Genkai said nothing as she threw the large rock. Yusuke smiled as he shot a big spirit gun at it, causing it to break into millions of piece.

Genkai smiled as she easily fought back canceled his attack out.

" SLACKER!"

" Get off my back old lady!"

Hiei suddenly arrived at the site. " Detective… we have a problem…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad uh? Lots of evilness… I can't believe I just wrote all that. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	18. News

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews.

News

Hiei suddenly arrived at the site. " Detective… we have a problem…"

Yusuke stopped his argument with Genkai for a moment to notice the fire apparition. " What's going on Hiei?"

" I just got back from the site where the demons are attacking… and let me tell you… it is the most degrading thing I have seen in my life and that's saying a lot."

" What makes this attack any different from any other attacks?"

" The difference was who was leading them."

Yusuke's eyebrow rose. " Don't tell me it was…."

Hiei nodded. " It was Kurama." Kuwabara and the others were in complete shock when their suspicions were realized. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he walked in more. " That's not all."

Kuwabara sighed. " I don't know how much more surprises I can take today."

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara. " Hold on to your hats Kuwabara… I have a feeling this is going to be a big one." The spirit detective then turned his attention back to Hiei. " Go ahead Hiei… lay it on us."

" I went up to Spirit world before I saw the carnage in that city. Anyway for some reason Koenma wanted to give me a special mission. And you know how I feel about running missions for that infant."

Yusuke laughed pretty hard. " I know the feeling…"

Hiei gave Yusuke a little look and then continued. " So I saw this piece of paper on Koenma's desk. It happened to be the death sentence for Kurama."

Everyone was completely taken off guard when they heard the words death sentence and Kurama in the same sentence. Yusuke formed a fist and started to curse out Koenma. " What the hell is his problem! Kurama is part of the team and what does he say, Kill him! Well you know what he can just fuck that idea right now. And if he doesn't like it he can suck my freaken ass!"

Hiei nodded. " I told him a similar thing. However he began to argue his position with me. He said that Kurama is one of the strongest people that have ever been allowed to serve spirit world… not to mention the only one whose been able to enter his headquarters without trouble. Then he goes on saying how Kurama could kill us all and release the S class demons from demon world."

" That's just a bunch of crap! We can take all those demons… I'm not worried… But I'm not going to go out there and kill one of my good friends."

" Exactly… so we began to argue over it. Koenma finally backed down on his case and said that he will give us two days to get Kurama back to his normal self and if we fail he will put his decree into action."

" Two days! How are we going to get through to Kurama in two days!" Kuwabara shouted.

" If I knew that I would tell you, but I have no idea." Hiei said.

Yusuke started to think for a few moments. " I don't know much about what's going on here. Some how we have to find out what's going on with that gas stuff they are using to warp Kurama's mind. Not to mention we are going to have to move everyone else to a safe location."

" But where Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

" I'm thinking!" Yusuke shouted back.

" There is practically no were safe we can have them…"

" Hey slacker! Why don't you bring them here? I think I can find a place to hide them. If I have to I will put up spiritual seals to keep certain demons out, excluding Hiei and Yukina of course."

" Sounds like a plan." Yusuke said. He smiled. " Good work Grandma."

Genkai frowned and slapped him over the head. " If you would use your brain a bit more maybe you would be able to think of these things!"

Yusuke grumbled under his breath. " That really hurts."

Genkai smirked a little. " Good… maybe something will sink into that thick skull of yours."

Yusuke let out a sarcastic laugh. " Ha ha… very funny!" He turned to Hiei and Kuwabara. " We better move fast. The faster we go the better off we will be and lucky we can get passed Kurama." Hiei and Kuwabara nodded.

" So we all know who we are getting?"

" I do." Kuwabara said.

"No problems here."

" Alright… move out!"

With that the three boys ran off going to get their loved ones out of the path of the coming demons.

With Kurama and Kuronue

Kurama was sitting on a large rock nearby. He continued to watch his demon friends destroy the innocent people. Kuronue came over to his friend.

" Don't you think we better get to work on finding those spirit detectives. They surely are trying to gather all their love ones in one place."

" Soon my friend soon. Let them think that I don't know about their little plan and then we will strike with everything we have."

Kuronue smiled evilly. " That's why you were the brilliant mind of the operation and I was the follower. You always are far ahead of your opponents."

" That is the key thing you have to do to stop the enemy is to know what your enemy will do."

Kurama's house-

Shiori was watching the news on television after coming home from work.

"Shuichi? You home?" She called out. When she receive no answer she sat down on the couch and turned the t.v on.

" **_We apologize to interrupt your programming for this breaking news story. Reports have been coming in from some of the manor cities in Japan. Demons are attacking and killing the populous. You heard that right ladies and gentlemen demons are attacking cities in Japan. The best advice we can give you is to stay in your homes and remain calm. We will keep you posted on this story as information becomes available." _**The television spokes person said.

Shiori's eyes widened as she shut off the television. " This is just terrible… this can't be happening… oh Shuichi… I hope you're okay…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good I hope. I'm so dragging this whole thing out. Anyway, I wanna here your thoughts on this. Please review.

Till next time.

trunks and goten


	19. The shocking truth

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews as always. I like to see them.. Well once again I thank all my readers for staying with it and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Enough of my babble… here is the chapter.

The shocking truth

" **_We apologize to interrupt your programming for this breaking news story. Reports have been coming in from some of the manor cities in Japan. Demons are attacking and killing the populous. You heard that right ladies and gentlemen demons are attacking cities in Japan. The best advice we can give you is to stay in your homes and remain calm. We will keep you posted on this story as information becomes available." _**The television spokes person said.

Shiori's eyes widened as she shut off the television. " This is just terrible… this can't be happening… oh Shuichi… I hope you're okay…"

Unknown to her she was being watched. Behind the wall was Kururi. ' I would love to see your face when you find out that your dear son is one of those demons. And it will be an added shock when you find out that your son IS a demon.'

Shiori was overwhelmed she went into the small refrigerator in that room and pulled out a glass of wine. " This is so nerve racking. I wish Shuichi would get home soon. If anything happened to my son I would never forgive myself." She sighed as she turned on the television again.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen… we have just received live footage. We will take you there."**

On the television Shiori saw one of the newly destroyed cities. Corpses of victims were defiled and littered the grounds. The water was turned from blue to blood red. Shiori soon saw lower class demons continually attack helpless people, school kids for one. Girls screamed as they tried to get away. Some boys tried to protect the girls but were soon slain Their blood sprayed on the young girls and eerie screams came from deep inside their souls.

Pure terror ran through Shiori as she watched. Her heart raced and her breathing became heavy. Shiori wanted to turn away but she could not tear her eyes away. The site was unbelievable to those who have never seen it.

" This is just too terrible to be true."

The camera turned its focus over to another area of the destroyed city. On a rock she cold see a red head demon. Her eyes bugged out as she saw that the demon was her son. Shiori dropped the wine bottle. " SHUICHI!" She screamed as the glass shattered.

Shiori's hand reached up to her face as tears began to roll down her face.

" Shuichi… why… way are you doing this?"

" It's because he's a demon." Kururi voice suddenly broke the silence.

Shiori looked in the direction Kururi was coming from. " Kururi? Is that you?"

" Greetings Shiori." He said as he came from the shadows.

" Kururi… why is all this happening?"

" Who really knows Shiori? Demons are just bloodthirsty creatures who love to torture and kill off those who are not on the same level as they are." Kururi looked down at the ground and saw the broken glass. " Did you drop that?"

" I got startled."

Kururi bent down and picked up the glass. " You really should be more careful…Drinking is bad for you…. Shiori." He commented. As he stood up a sinister smile came on his face. " For one reason… it affects your ability to run away!"

Kururi laughed as he threw the glass. Shiori got out of the way in time.

" Kururi… what are you doing!"

" I came here for the sole purpose of killing you, your sons orders."

" What… no… that's not true. He wouldn't ever say that!"

" That's what you think…. You forget he is a demon." Shiori backed up trying to get out of the house. Lucky for the frightened woman she got out of the house and began to run soon running into Yusuke.

" Hey Shiori… what's wrong?" He asked.

" Kururi… he's after me… saying my son wants me dead…"

Yusuke was in shock. " Don't worry… I'll protect you."

Kururi came out of the house. " Ah… Yusuke Urameshi. I was wondering when I would meet you."

"Leave Shiori out of this… she hasn't done anything to you."

" I wish I could… but I have this burning desire…. To kill."

Soon Karuru appeared. He started speaking a demon language. ' We can kill her anytime…. Let them go for now…'

Kururi sighed as he nodded. " You got lucky this time Urameshi… but I promise you… things will only get harder!" With that the two demons disappeared.

Shiori looked like she was going to go into shock at any moment.

" Shuichi… why… why would you want this…. I don't understand."

" Shiori… Kururi was lying… your son would never want to…"

" But he's a demon…." She muttered.

' Oh boy.. Kurama is going to have one heck of a time explaining all this when he gets back to normal.' He sighed. " Shiori… listen to me… I'm going to take you somewhere safe… alright."

" You mean no demons will be able to get me there?"

" That's right… Don't worry… Shiori… we will sort this whole thing out… and everything will go back to the way it use to be."

" I hope so…" She looked rather upset as she began walking with Yusuke.

" I just want my son back…"

" I promise… on my life… I will bring your son back even if it kills me."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? A chapter Shiori. I'm still trying to figure out when she should die… most likely after Kurama gets back to normal… I wanna here your say. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	20. We gotta go

A/N: Hello everyone. Once again I thank all my readers for all your reviews.

Things are getting interesting in this story. I know you are all dying to read more so I won't continue on with my banter. Enjoy this chapter.

We gotta go!

Kuwabara was running to his house. ' I gotta get my sister out of here! I can't chance her getting hurt.' He thought. ' Then I gotta find Yukina. Hopefully she's not too far way.'

He soon arrived at his house. Kuwabara swung the door open. " Shizuru! You home sis!" He shouted.

Kuwabara's older sister came out holding a lit cigarette. " What now baby bro?"

" Haven't you been watching the news… we gotta get going now!"

" And go where? Demons are attacking everywhere." She said as she took a puff.

" That's not an issue right now. Genkai is going to take care of everyone. Now come on… lets go!" He shouted.

Shizuru sighed. " Alright I'm coming. Sometimes you can really be annoying."

" Yeah, yeah… I just don't want anything to happen to you… you know?"

Shizuru smiled. " You are such a softy sometimes."

Meanwhile Hiei was looking for his sister. Yukina could sense someone was drawing near. " Who's there?" She called.

" It's me…" Hiei replied.

" Mr. Hiei… this is a surprise… What is it?"

" We have to go to a safer place."

" What do you mean?"

" Blood thirsty demons are after all the people your baka of a boyfriend and his friend Urameshi know. I want to make sure your safe… So if you would come with me."

" But where?"

" You know the old lady Genkai?"

" Yes I have… Kazuma told me…"

" Then are you ready to go?"

" Yes." She responded as she caught up to him and they walked to Genkai's.

Yusuke went with Shiori to his house. " You can come in if you want…" He said as he opened his door. Shiori shook her head as she stood outside.

" Alright… suit yourself. I'll be out in a few." Yusuke walked into his place.

" Mother are you home?" He called out.

On the couch was his mother. She was of course drinking as always.

'Gosh… there she goes again.' He walked up to his mother. " Hey… we gotta go."

His mother looked up at him. " What are you talking about? Go were?"

" Out… now come on… get up."

" One minute…" She said as she got another bottle. " So where are we going?"

" Away from here… it's not safe… now come on." He half shouted as he took his moms hand and pulled her out.

Shiori watched as Yusuke dragged out his mother, Atsuko. " Yusuke… What's going on." His mother asked.

" Freaken demons are attack the city… that's what's going on…"

" Yusuke have you been drinking… and smoking stuff?" Atsuko asked.

" No! I'm serious. If you weren't so drunk… and you watched the news now and then you would know what is going on."

Shiori turned to Atsuko. " Your son speaks the truth… I have seen it myself…" Tears started to flow down her eyes. " And my son… is one of them." Shiori fell to the floor. " He sent one of his men to kill me."

" Shiori… that can't be true… I know it can't… Your son isn't like that. I know him pretty well… this isn't his doing."

Atsuko helped Shiori to her feet. " I'm sure everything will be alright. My Yusuke can fix anything."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose. ' Never thought I'd hear that…' He turned to the two ladies. " Come on we gotta go."

Atsuko and Shiori followed Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Shizuru rushed to Kakyo's house. Kuwabara rushed in. " I gotta see Kakyo fast."

Kakyo turned around from behind the counter. " Kuwabara? What's going on?"

" We're all in trouble…. We gotta go to Genkai's right now…"

" What's wrong? Why are we in trouble?"

" Demons… bloodthirsty demons are destroying everything…"

" But shouldn't you and the others be handling it?"

" It's a long story…. I'll tell you when we get there alright?"

" Okay…" Kakyo said as she left her parents a note and ran out with Kuwabara. ' I hope Yusuke is alright.'

Time went by and everyone arrived safely at the house. Pretty much everyone else was wondering what was going on.

" Alright! What's going on around here!" Kakyo shouted.

" Kakyo… this is going to be hard to handle okay…"

" Just tell me… I'm really worried."

" Alright Kakyo… I'll tell you everything…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Alright that was a really crummy chapter. I couldn't get it work to well. I promise next chapter will be much better! Anyway please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	21. Getting to know your son all over again

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks again for all those reviews… On with the story. 

Getting to know your son all over again

Shiori was a complete wreck. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. Keiko approached Yusuke. " Come on tell me… what's this all about?"

" Well Keiko…. You see it started off with one of Kurama's friends coming back."

" Coming back from where?"

" Supposed hell." Hiei muttered.

Keiko's eyes widened. " You mean Kurama thought he was dead?"

" That's right… but that's not all." Kuwabara stated, " We soon find out that Kuronue was involved in a crime and Kurama was determined to prove Urameshi wrong."

" Then what happened?" Keiko asked.

" After that Kurama and I got in a disagreement… and soon our trust in each other evaporated. Not to long after that… We find out that an object called the Spirit Orb was taken… and all in a nutshell Keiko… this thing is dangerous… and the worst case scenario is if a demon got his hands on it."

Keiko listened intently as Yusuke continued to explain what was going on.

" So then what happened?"

" Kurama was soon captured and was brainwashed into joining them."

Keiko froze. " No way… Kurama was…I don't believe it."

" I know… I couldn't believe it either… but its all over the news…"

" This is just too terrible… there has to be some way to get him back to normal."

" I hope so Keiko… I really do. He doesn't deserve any of this…"

Shiori continued to cry. " He's a monster… my son is a monster." She cried.

Atsuko approached Shiori with a bottle of boos. " Here… this will help you forget."

Yusuke stomped over to his mother. " Hey! It doesn't mean since your wasted that you can get Shiori to join your little wasted club!"

" Can't you see she's a wreck… she needs something to calm her down."

Soon Shizuru lost it. She marched over to where Shiori was sitting feeling all sorry for herself. " Hey! Now listen here… You're wrong about your son… all that bad shit you hear… it's not true!" She shouted.

" But… He wanted me dead."

" Did he tell you that to your face? HUH? Did your son come up to you and say, " I want you dead." I don't think so. Your son wouldn't do such a thing."

" He would now." Shiori cried.

" You're very wrong about that you know Shiori." Genkai said as she walked up. " Your son is exactly the opposite of what you think he is now. And on top of all this he isn't himself… he is being controlled against his will to do all these terrible things."

" She's telling you the truth. I've even seen some of the things your son has done for you!" Shizuru shouted.

" And I have seen many more examples… He talks about how he cares about you and all this other stuff… now I shouldn't be talking because I haven't been their for my mother… but Kurama is extremely detected to you." Yusuke said, " He even went as far as to risk is own life to save you."

Shiori looked up at Yusuke with confused eyes. " What do you mean?"

" Do you remember the time that you feel ill and were in the hospital?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes I remember…. What's that got to do with anything?"

" I'll explain…. Alright in the very beginning… Kurama, who you know as Shuichi… became your son after he was hurt very badly. He used what energy he had left and became your child. Well anyway, a few years went by and then Hiei and Gouki found your son and asked him to help them steal these magic weapons. Your son was in possession of the Forlorn Hope, a mirror that could grant the wish of its holder. Kurama approached me and asked me to give him three days and then he would return it to me. That's when I came to the hospital. Kurama explained the story of his origin. He then goes on about how bad he felt about how he treated you as he was growing up and then blamed himself for your illness. Soon after he said this a nurse came running up the stairs to tell Kurama that you were in critical condition… Once he received the bad news he called forth the old man in the mirror…. He wanted you to be happy and for a price of this wish he was going to give his life… however I didn't want that to happen. I knew what it was like to have your mother upset that her son was dead…. So anyway… basically everything turned out for the best…"

" He never told me. I always asked him how I managed to pull through and he would always replay, 'You had a great determination to survive…'"

" But that's not all that your son has done for you… during some of my cases.. Kurama has used his powers to help protect the whole world… half of the reason you're still alive to this day…"

" I have seen Kurama fight lots of wicked people… Genbu… but one of the most wicked people Kurama fought was Roto. Well anyway, Kurama was far better then Roto… but that bastard played a dirty trick… He said, ' I have your human mother Kurama or should I say Shuichi..' He then cut Kurama in the face with some kinda sword like weapon. Well anyway then he went on about saying how his brother was following you around and with a push of a button he would kill you. Roto commanded that Kurama not fight back and let him punch the heck out of him all he wanted. Soon after Roto wants Kurama to lick the scum off his boot… Kurama refuses… so Roto threatens to push the button. However Kurama wasn't scared… he narrowed his eyes and told him to push it. Roto lifted his hand but he couldn't move. We find out that Kurama planted a seed inside his body and it would destroy Roto when he commanded. We all learned an very important lesson… when anyone tried to muck with you… Kurama would do anything to protect you."

Shiori's eyes widened. " He deliberately let himself get hurt for me?"

" That's right! And it wasn't the last time either!" Shizuru stated. " A while after all this happened… Kurama was stuck in three matches in a row… and by the third time he was completely warn out… his body was being shredded by his own plant… he had to place it in his body to win…"

Kuwabara approached. " And I saw many more instances when Kurama gave it his all… Not just in the tournament… but afterward too… like the time he had to battle with his school rival… Kaitou. He would have taken everyone's souls if he didn't stop him. And lets not forget Sensui! That guy was a totally maniac! He was making this huge tunnel connecting Human world to Demon world…. And all these demons were around… and stuff… Kurama helped stop that.. even though he is a demon…"

" It just doesn't make any sense… what is wrong with him… why is he acting this way?"

Shizuru growled. " Have you been listening to a word we said! He is being controlled against his will! He's trying his hardest to fight it but it's a strong control… give him time…"

" I will try my best to bring your son back to you… I promise." Yusuke said.

" Same here. Kurama is my friend and I will not let some power hungry demon use him."

Shiori whipped her eyes. " I was such a fool…. Thank you… all of you…."

Shizuru smiled. " It's no big deal."

Yusuke smiled as he began walking off with Kuwabara and Hiei. " Take care of his mother because when we get him back to normal, he'll wanna see her." Yusuke said as he gave his little cocky carefree smile.

" Good luck Yusuke…" Shiori said, " Bring my boy back safe and sound…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Much better then last chapter. I can tell you that right now. I really liked this chapter. So please review… Till next time.

trunks and goten


	22. The fight to get to Kurama

A/N: Hello again everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The fight to get to Kurama

Kurama looked up at the sky and a small smile appeared on his face. " The moment we have all been waiting for is at last ahead."

Kuronue turned to his friend. " What do you mean Kurama? You mean we will be facing the Rekai Tantei?"

" Indeed. They are on their way here."

" What fools they are to challenge us. They will die trying."

Kurama laughed. " That's what they get for their stupidity." Kurama called forth a few of his demons. " Go forth and fight the Rekai Tantei."

The demons licked their lips as they nodded. " It would be an privilege to be the first few that get their hands on them."

Kurama smiled. He too felt this strong desire to tear their heads off. " Do with them as you wish. You don't have to worry about if they are alive or not."

" Thank you master Kurama." One of them said.

" Go on… destroy them!"

The demons laughed as he ran off in the direction of Yusuke and the others. Kurama laughed as he watched. " Those few should give them enough to worry about."

" You are wearing them down before they get here… good strategy Kurama." Kuronue commented.

" No one can out smart me." Kurama said, " They will not be able to get to the others… because we will stop them here and then our dream will be reality."

Kuronue nodded. " I would love to see them squirm."

" Trust me they will."

Kuronue smiled. " Good."

With Yusuke and the others.

Yusuke was deep in thought about how this whole thing was playing out. " I don't have any ideas how we are going to beat this thing. I'm not the brilliant mind here… how are we going to snap Kurama out of it."

" Maybe talking to him will help." Kuwabara stated.

" Kuwabara…. That never gets you anywhere. When a person is dead set on wanting to kill someone… that is what they are going to do no matter what you say."

" It was just a suggestion."

Yusuke bit his finger nail as he continued to think. " Alright lets think about this… what is this stuff…"

" It's gas." Hiei stated.

" Right… and gas in inhaled…."

" So…where are you going with this?" Kuwabara asked.

" Could there be a way to clear it out of his system?"

" What about we use water… you know like push Kurama's head under water?"

Yusuke and Hiei turned their attention to Kuwabara. They both had this, 'what the heck are you talking about.' Look on their faces. " That wouldn't work… we would only succeed in killing him." Hiei explained.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Yusuke's head. " I got it!"

" What Urameshi?"

" Coffee beans."

" Coffee beans… what you think coffee is going to snap him out of it?"

" NO… not made coffee… I mean just the beans."

" It could work…. But… I don't know…."

" Electrocution…" Hiei suddenly said.

" What?" Yusuke questioned.

" We shock him…."

" You gotta be joking me! That would do him more harm then good."

" Lesson detective… just a tiny bit wont hurt him…"

Kuwabara shrugged. " It's worth a try… but what would we use?"

Yusuke looked up at the wires. " Hiei… I got it… during the fight we should cut some wires…"

Hiei looked up. " I see were your going…"

" Am I the only one confused here!" Kuwabara shouted.

" Apparently." Hiei spat.

" Hey… give me a break shrimp!"

Yusuke looked up when he heard a sound like rustling leaves. " We have company."

Kuwabara sighs. " I should have known Kurama would not have made this easy."

Hiei prepared himself as the demons approached. They were fast and pretty powerful. There were two. One was a female with long red hair. Her eyes were a light blue and she had a light green eye shadow. She also had two large black wings. A small scar was on her right cheek. This demon wears a sweatband on her forehead along with some ragged red pants and a sleeveless red shirt. The other was a male with long silver hair with yellow eyes and red eye shadow. On the male's belt was a sword. The male wears a white loose shirt with baggy red pants.

The female smiled. " I hope you guys are ready to die because you will not get any further."

" And you think you are going to stop us…" Yusuke hissed at the female demon.

" Don't take us lightly… we could give you a hard time."

Hiei smiled. " I would like to see you try."

Yusuke smiled. " If its alright with you Hiei… I'll take the girl."

" Be my guest detective. This guy is all mine."

" What about me?" Kuwabara wined.

" You sit back and watch us." Hiei said.

" I don't think so." The male demon retorted. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of lower demons appeared. " You can enjoy fighting our friends here."

" I knew we were being followed." Yusuke hissed.

Hiei smiled. " Lets just beat these nothings and move on."

The girl laughed as she flapped her powerful wings and sent a large amount of wind in their direction. Yusuke put his hands up as a guard but it did him little. He went flying back a few feet before coming to a halt.

The demon girl laughed as she flew above Yusuke. " You'll never catch me while I'm up here." She taunted.

" I'll get you… I've handled flying demons before." Yusuke responded.

" I'm not frightened by you."

" That's too bad… you better get frightened soon."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " I think not!"

The girl smiled as she cupped her hands and powered up an attack. Yusuke was surprised for a moment and then started to power up his spirit gun. The demon wasn't worried. " Take this!" She shouted as she launched her attack.

Yusuke smiled as he launched his attack as well. " EAT MY SPIRIT GUN!"

The two blasts collided however it seemed that Yusuke's blast was being pushed back. Yusuke's eyes widened as he attack came right back at him.

Kuwabara was in shock as he watched Yusuke get struck with his own attack. Up in the air the demon girl laughed. " So that was the legendary Spirit Gun I heard about… that is nothing! I could push that away with a simple flap of my wings."

Yusuke trembled as he got back on his feet. " I'm not done yet… that was only a sample of what I can do. I got a lot more were that came from."

" Good… because it will take a lot more then that to defeat me."

Near by Hiei was having a battle with the male demon. Their swords were drawn and they clanged at god like speed. It seemed like neither could get the better of the other. Hiei growled as he jumped back removing the bandanna from his Jagan eye. The male demon laughed. " Even with your third eye you can't hope to defeat me."

" We will just see about that." The male demon smiled as he looked at Hiei. His body began to transform… large white wings came forth from his body. The demon flew into the air staring down at Hiei. " Just try and shoot me down."

" I will do more then try… I will!" Hiei sneered. His Jagan flashed as he began to power up the dragon of the darkness flame.

While Hiei and Yusuke were having fun with the more powerful demons Kuwabara was getting tired hacking apart the lower demons. Attack after attack he threw at them but they kept coming. " Where does it end!" He shouted as he slashed his spirit sword into another demon.

" It never ends… They just keep coming… It's like they are multiplying…"

Hiei suddenly then realized what was going on. " Shit… they planned this!"

The two demons laughed. " We didn't think you were that dense."

" DAMN…. I should have realized this… they are able to create more demons…"

" WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted, " You mean even if I hack these up… they will keep coming back as more demons?"

" Exactly." The male demon said as he floated down to Kuwabara's level.

" So you can see you won't win."

" We can still beat you your buzzards!" Yusuke shouted.

" Buzzards! Who are you calling buzzards!" The female demon shouted.

" You and your bird brain of a friend over there…. There is a way to defeat this endless army! And that's by destroying you two!"

" That's if you can get us." The male said.

Yusuke smiled. " I will."

The female demon looked at the male and he nodded back as he spread his great wings. The two of them flapped their hardest causing tornadoes. Before they knew it Kuwabara and Yusuke were trapped inside. The strong winds ripped their bodies apart. Their screams could be heard over the roars of the winds.

Hiei growled. The male demon smiled. " You should be enjoying this my friend… watching humans die should be amusing."

" I'm not like the rest of you swine!"

" Look who is call the kettle black. You aren't any better."

" Shut up you!" He shouted as he jumped up into the air hitting the demons with the fist of the mortal flame. The two demons were forced back.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were freed from the winds and fell to the ground. Their bodies had lots of scrapes and were bleeding fiercely. " Damn it… this has gone on far enough… we can't let this continue…" He leaned over to Kuwabara. " You think you can make one of those really long spirit sword things?"

Kuwabara nodded. " Spirit sword get long!" He shouted. His normal size spirit sword became larger.

The two flying demons watched in curiosity. Yusuke smiled. " Well Kuwabara I think its time to get us some chicken."

" You got it!" Kuwabara threw his weapon in the air hoping to hit the male demon.

The male demon narrowed his eyes as he flapped his mighty wings creating a strong wind. As he did that Hiei took the opportunity to get behind him and throw his sword into his back. The male demon felt the sharp object entered his body. A small thing of blood spat out from his mouth.

The female demon turned to the other. " NO… BROTHER!" She shouted.

Yusuke took this opportunity and powered up another attack. " SHOT GUN!" The many attacks hit the male demon head on. He was forced down from the sky and landed on his side.

The female demon was in total shock as she flew down to him. " Brother!" She shouted again as she tried to wake him. " Wake up…. Please wake up."

He moaned as he slowly open his eyes to see his sister crying. " Sis… don't cry."

" But you're hurt… I don't wanna lose you…"

" It's over…. Finish it for me…" He said.

" Don't you even think of giving up on me!" She shouted.

Yusuke approached the female demon along with Kuwabara. Hiei placed his hands on the sword threatening to push it right through him. " Give up and we will let you both go." Kuwabara said.

The female looked at Kuwabara. " You'd let us go?"

" Not exactly…"

" So we'll be prisoners."

Suddenly Botan came flying down on her ore. " Yusuke…."

" Botan? What are you doing here?"

" I got something for Koenma…." She handed him a collar.

" What's this for?"

"This will snap Kurama out of it… just snap this baby on his neck and press the little button on this controller… and zap."

" It won't kill him will it?" Yusuke questioned.

" Not unless you use it a lot…" Botan looked at the other demons. " What's with them?"

" They tried to stop us from reaching Kurama." Yusuke turned his attention to the two of them. " So its your choice…. We either kill you both now…. Or you take us to Kurama."

Botan smiled and placed two collars on them. " No need to worry Yusuke. They won't cause anymore trouble…" She gave one controller to Yusuke and one to Kuwabara.

Yusuke smiled as he pressed the button…. Shocking the girl. " Now tell me where is Kurama."

The girl cringed in pain. " Alright… I'll bring you too him."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. Man that was alright to write… too me so long…. Well anyway I think I did a pretty good job… And I see that I got up too 100 reviews! Thank you everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	23. Kurama vs the Rekai Tantei part one

A/N: Hello everyone. My hats off to you guys… you rock! Once again I thank you all for your reviews… I know you don't want to hear my yapping anymore… so on with the story.

Kurama vs. the Rekai Tantei part one

The female demon cringed in pain. " Alright I'll take you to him."

Yusuke smiled. " Don't try anything…. Cause if you do, you know what will happen."

"Yeah I know. I assure you I won't try anything."

" Good. Now get going." Yusuke commanded.

The two demons started to guide the Rekai Tantei to where Kurama was now stationed.

Kurama smiled as he felt the energies of Yusuke and Hiei approaching.

" So I was right."

Kuronue looked over at his friend as he twirled his pendent. " They lost didn't they."

" As expected. Our demon pair were over powered."

" How though? They clearly had the advantage in that battle."

" The people of spirit world thought ahead. They found a way to control demons."

Kuronue's eyes widened. " What! There is no way!"

" Calm down my friend. We are too good for them to manage to get us."

" Of course…."

" They are walking into a battle that they can not win!"

Meanwhile Yusuke and the others were headed to the site. The spirit detective looked like he was deep and thought. ' Why… why did this have to happen this way? Why do I have to fight Kurama? He is one of my best friends. Now after all the shit we have been through we are on two separate sides. And I'm running out of time. Everything is at stake now… the whole world is depending on my defeating him. I don't want to do this but I refuse to give up now. I promised everyone…. That I would bring him back, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!'

Hiei turned to Yusuke. " Detective… you better not be getting cold feet."

" Don't worry about that Hiei. I'll go threw with it. Not matter what it takes I'll take Kurama down."

" And believe me… if you can't handle it…. I'll finish it."

" I'll take care of Hiei…. Have no doubts about that."

Kuwabara watched as Hiei and Yusuke talked. ' How can they think about that? Kurama is our friend and they are talking about killing him.'

Hiei turned to Kuwabara. " It can't be helped. He made be our friend but now he is working for our enemies."

" Yeah but… he's not doing it of his own free will Hiei…."

" Kuwabara just drop it." Yusuke scorned.

The female demon turned to Yusuke. " Your friend is right."

" This is none of your business…. Are we almost there?"

" Yes we are."

In the distance they saw a demon on a rock. The demon turned around and everyone noticed it was Yoko Kurama. " So my prey has arrived." He said as he jumped off his rock.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he approached Kurama. " You know why I'm here don't you?"

" I know… and I can assure you… you will fail."

" I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." Yusuke smirked.

Kurama turned to Kuronue. " You finish the job. I'll take care of these three."

" Right… I'm on it." Kuronue smiled as he took off.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he ran after him. " I don't think so."

Kuronue growled as he was stopped by Hiei. " Get out of my way or I will kill you."

" Just go ahead and try."

Kuronue smiled. " I will do more then try. I will kill you." Within seconds Kuronue turned his pendent into his weapon. " This was your last mistake!"

Kurama stared down Yusuke and Kuwabara. " You might as well get out of here while you are able… because when I am done with you… you will be nothing more then pieces of flesh on the ground."

Up above Kururi and Karuru watched Kurama and Kuronue fight their ex friends. " This shall be interesting don't you think?" Kururi asked.

" This will be pleasing indeed. Kurama and Kuronue will serve as my puppets and they will kill their friends. Once they complete that they will belong to me forever."

Kurama looked at his demon assassins. " You two have failed me…. And now…. You will pay for your failure." Kurama pulled out a rose and transformed it into his whip.

The two demons stared into the eyes of the one they served. Kurama smiled as he swung his whip at them. Kuwabara caught it in his hand before it killed the female demon. " Kurama… stop this. You don't want to kill them. You are being used just as they were…."

" Get out of my way you fool." Kurama sneered.

" Kurama try to remember…. We are your friends. You don't want to hurt us. Some powerful demons are controlling you against your will."

" SLIENCE!" Kurama shouted. The fox pulled back his whip and prepared to attack again. " Stop wasting my time!"

Yusuke walked in front of Kuwabara. " I'll take it from here Kuwabara."

Kurama smiled. " It will be thrilling to defeat you."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. ' I have to find a way of ending this without killing Kurama.'

Kurama started to form a thick fog. Yusuke looked around. ' Oh great… this will make it even harder. Kurama has the ability to project illusions. I can't see anything in this fog….'

A loud laugh could be heard. " What's wrong? You sounded so confident before… and now I can feel your confidence waning."

" Mark my words… I will find you!"

" I would like to see you try." Kurama moved about in the fog easily. ' Time to turn things up a notch.' He thought as he projected his image.

Yusuke looked around and saw Kurama moving around. He powered up his spirit gun and fired at it. " Did it hit?" Yusuke asked as he looked into the fog.

Kurama could be heard laughing. " Nice try…."

" Damn it… he's projecting his image…."

" You'll never find me." Yusuke smiled as he turned around and fired his attack again. Kurama was in shock as he was hit with the attack. The fog soon lifted.

Kuronue turned around and saw Kurama on the ground. " KURAMA!" He shouted.

Yusuke smiled as he walked up to him. " I think I beat you."

Kurama trembled as he got up from the ground slowly. " Not yet… I'm not finished yet!"

" Give up Kurama…."

" NEVER!" Kurama got up holding his whip in hand. " You'll never beat me…" The fox closed his eyes and started to use his powers.

Kuronue smiled as he knew what was going on. He jumped to a higher location. " Good call Kurama!"

Kuwabara looked at the grass below them. " Uh… Urameshi…"

" Not now Kuwabara."

" Urameshi! We have a problem…"

" WHAT!"

" The grass is growing…"

Yusuke looked a bit clue less as he looked at the ground. The grass was higher then it was when he first arrived. " SHIT!"

Kurama laughed as he jumped on his high rock. " You should have thought twice before challenging in a place where I have nearly incident power!"

The two demons flew into the sky and ripped off their collars. " Fools! You should have kept closer attention to us." The male demon shouted.

" Now you will die in this field of green but the hands of your best friend."

Kurama laughed. " And I will enjoy ever minute of it."

Yusuke growled as he watched the grass grow. ' I have to find a way out of this because if I don't… it's over.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. But I had absolutely no inspiration at all. So I just couldn't pick up on writing. I wrote a little bit and then got frustrated and stopped since I couldn't figure out where to go with it. So there was no progress until today when I picked it up and wrote this. I hope it came out alright, it seems better then what I had originally thought. So please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	24. Kurama vs the Rekai Tantei part two

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks once again for all the reviews. Well here is the chapter you were waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.

Kurama vs. The Rekai Tantei part 2

Kuwabara looked at the grass below them. " Uh… Urameshi…"

" Not now Kuwabara."

" Urameshi! We have a problem…"

" WHAT!"

" The grass is growing…"

Yusuke looked a bit clue less as he looked at the ground. The grass was higher then it was when he first arrived. " SHIT!"

Kurama laughed as he jumped on his high rock. " You should have thought twice before challenging in a place where I have nearly infinite power!"

Yusuke growled as he watched the grass grow. ' I have to find a way out of this because if I don't… it's over.'

Kurama laughed from his high place. " You might as well surrender now. There is no hope in defeating me."

Yusuke growled. " When there is a will there is a way."

Hiei pulled out his sword. " No matter what materials you use… I'll cut it down."

Kurama laughed. " Hiei… if you know me at all… you know how it will be hard for you to stop my plant made weapons."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " We will see about that."

Up from the grass came a few demons. These creatures has brown eyes and green skin with black hair. Out of their arms came sharp spikes. Kuwabara cringed. " That's disturbing."

Yusuke looked at them. " Why do I get this feeling I have seen them before."

Hiei walked over. " They are similar to those cultivated humans we fought in our first case."

" Wonderful…. Lovely… peachy…. Just what I wanted!" Yusuke shouting being very sarcastic.

Kurama laughed. " They are the least of your worries…"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " What do you mean!"

" There are dangers everywhere. I have allies hiding everywhere… ready to destroy you."

Yusuke smiled. " I'm not concerned."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and turned to his creations. " ATTACK!" The army of human looking beings attacked the group. They were semi fast and were able to go blow for blow with the Rekai Tantei. The one who attacked Kuwabara smiled as he began to try to cut him in various places and managed to do so.

Kuwabara looked at his attacker. " Didn't your master tell you not to hit below the belt!" The demon smiled as he attacked low. Kuwabara jumped back. " I guess not."

Yusuke looked at them. He noticed that they weren't using any type of Chi… just physical attacks. ' I think I found the weakness of these things.' Yusuke easily blasted these creatures apart. He turned his attention to Kurama. " I think your losing your touch fox… these demons are pitiful."

All the small blown up pieces of these demons began to gather and started to make new demons. Kurama smirked. " You think so?"

Kuwabara was freaked. " Gah! What does it take to destroy these things? No matter how hard we try to kill them… lots more take their places."

Yusuke frowned. " I guess that throws my theory out the window."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he raised his sword. " The only way to destroy these things is to kill the master controlling them…"

Kurama smiled. " And there is no way you can get to me… all your attempts will be in vain."

The green army of demons continued to grow in number. Kuwabara growled as he saw them come to life. " There is no end to them."

Hiei looked at the ground and then got an idea. " I found a way around your creatures Kurama…." Hiei tore the bandage from his arm and revealed the dragon of darkness flame.

Kurama growled as he saw the power of darkness gather around Hiei. He smirked as he prepared to attack. " Dragon…. Of….. the…. Darkness…. Flame!" He shouted. Hiei shout his attack at the ground destroying the grass around them.

Kuwabara smiled. " Good work Hiei!"

Yusuke smirked. " No more of those grass freaks…. Now Kurama…. Fight us…."

Kurama smiled. " Why should I waste my time fighting you… when I could send my allies to do it!" The fox demon snapped his fingers.

Kuwabara started to get a bad feeling about this. " Urameshi… I think we have a fight on our hands."

Kurama smiled. " Indeed you do…. Time to meet…. The twins of fire and snow."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? Not my best work…. But I tried…. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	25. Twins of fire and ice

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the short chapter last time. I hope this one is bigger. I hope you enjoy it… Anyway here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Twins of Fire and Ice

Kurama smiled as he looked at his ex friends. " You haven't seen anything yet my foolish friends. It's time for you to meet the twins of fire and ice."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ' Another child born of fire? This could be a problem for me if he is as powerful and as dangerous as those ice wretches say.'

The snow began to pick up around them. On a small hill behind Kurama the Rekai Tantei saw two figures. One was of a teen girl and another was of a teen boy. Yukiko was the name of the boy. He had short messed up brown hair with green eyes. A seed like object was placed on the center of his chest. He wore no shoes. However he has a messed up shirt and shorts. The female's name was Yuki. She too had messed up brown hair and dark green eyes. She wears a dark shirt and torn dark shorts.

Yusuke turned to Hiei. " Can you tell which is which?"

" No. I'm not sure which is the fire child and which is the child of ice."

Yukiko stepped forward. " So you're this Rekai Tantei I've heard so much about. I'm not worried."

" You'll pay for you're over confidence." Hiei hissed.

" I think not. I can defeat you three easily enough."

Yuki looked at her brother. " Let me have some fun too!"

" Oh alright… you can have the two humans but Hiei is mine."

Yuki smiled. " Alright. I can handle them."

Yukiko nodded as he prepared himself for his first attack. The wind picked up, the snow was falling much faster and harder turning a simple storm into a blizzard. Yusuke struggled to see the twins. " Damn it… this is going to make long range fighting tough."

Yukiko smiled as he formed spikes from his arms. " Time to die!" He shouted as he ran toward Hiei.

Hiei pulled out his sword and began fighting with Yukiko. They were lightning fast moves and were hard for Kuwabara to catch. Their weapons clashed. Yukiko jumped back. " Not bad Hiei… so you are as good as they say. I always wanted to meet the fire apparition who got thrown away. Why don't I make you a deal, come join us… get revenge on those who caused you pain, human and demon alike."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and growled at Yukiko. " Thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested in revenge anymore. There is no point. There is only one thing that I'm interested in… and that is watching over my little sister."

" So we aren't so different Hiei." Yukiko stated, " You want to protect your little sister and I do the same to mine."

" There is one difference between us… you want to kill innocent people."

" Innocent people! Don't make me laugh Hiei… these humans care nothing about you… or me… or ANY demon! They want us killed if we are good or bad. We are nothing but trash to them! They do terrible things to satisfy their interests. Lab rats… that's what they have made us. We are only doing what we have to so we can survive."

Hiei growled as he charged at him. " That's enough!" Yukiko smiled as he evaded Hiei's attack and touched his shoulder freezing it instantly. As a result Hiei dropped his sword. " What did you do to me?"

" I gave you the cold shoulder." Yukiko laughed. The ice demon smiled as he kicked Hiei sending him flying.

Yusuke watched as Hiei flew into a near by rock. " HIEI! Are you alright?"

Yuki laughed as she ran toward him. " You should worry a bit more about yourself." The fire demon powered up a fire Chi and threw it at him.

" URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke was trapped in it's grasp. Yuki smiled. " Hot isn't it… detective?"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. " You better not have forgotten about me." The red head powered up a spirit sword and ran at her.

Yusuke watched hopelessly as Kuwabara attacked. " NO…Kuwabara!"

Yuki smiled as she disappeared from site for a minute and then reappeared behind him. Kuwabara barely got up a defense when the fire demon fired her attack at him. " You two are such bakas!" She began to walk away from them.

" You're the idiot if you turn your back on the enemy!" Yusuke shouted as he broke free from his fire prison.

Yuki was shocked when she saw he was free again. " But.. how?"

" I'm not so weak… that I can't break free from something like that." A now red aura began to surround Yusuke.

Yuki's eyes widened. " What is going on?"

Yukiko looked over. " Oh shoot! He's not any ordinary fighter!"

Yuki looked at her brother. " What are we going to do now?"

" Don't worry we can handle this. We can do anything when we work together."

Yuki smiled. " You're right."

Yusuke began to walk toward them. Hiei and Kuwabara were behind. " I'll do this alone…. You two stay out of this."

" Urameshi! Have you lost your mind?"

" I know I can beat these two…. So don't worry. I'll be fine." The red aura grew stronger.

Yuki and Yukiko smiled as they powered up. The snow began to pick up again. The show down between them was going to commence. Kuwabara looked at Hiei. " What's going on with him? I never saw Urameshi like this?"

" It's something your mind couldn't comprehend."

Yusuke smirked as he stood in front the twins. " Are you ready to lose?"

" We will not lose… it is you…. Who will fall." Yukiko started

The twins nodded at each other as they doubled teamed Yusuke. Yusuke tried to fight them at the same time but the combined attacks of the two was hard to block. Some attacks hit their targets. Yukiko smiled as he kicked Yusuke, knocking him into a tree.

Yukiko and Yuki smiled. " Now this is where you end!" They began powering up their own attacks. Their attacks joined together.

Yusuke got off the ground. He pointed his finger at them and fired. " SPIRIT GUN!" He shouted.

The attacks meet however Yusuke's spirit gun was too strong and it sent their attack right back at them. The twins froze in terror. The impact of the blast sent them flying, knocking them unconscious.

Kurama growled as he saw two more of his subjects fail. Yusuke looked at the fox. " It looks like you're the only one left."

" You will never get to me." Kurama stated, " For one reason… you shall never able to defeat my dear friend Kuronue…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? A bit better? I hope so. It was definitely longer. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	26. Kuronue takes the stage

A/N: Hello everyone. I have to make this comment. You guys rock! I really appreciate the comments you left about me. That really livened my spirits. So thank you all!

Kuronue takes the stage

Kurama looks at the Rekai Tantei with a smirk. " You will never be able to defeat me. For I have the connections necessary to gain my victory."

" What are you trying to gain by this! It's a hopeless venture. You know we can't let you kill innocent people for your own ambitions!" Yusuke shouted.

" Innocent people…" Kurama laughed. " They aren't as innocent as you say they are! They mark us as the evil ones and look at what damage they create!"

" Kurama… you know that not all humans are like that. You're mother… she doesn't. Nor does anyone else we know. I know somewhere deep down inside you… you know this is wrong and you don't want a part of it."

Kurama shook his head. " Shut up! Your wrong!"

" No… you know I'm right. But you just can't admit it because you have that controlling shit in your head and its clouding your reason!"

Kurama smirked. " You think it's clouding my reason? What would you know about it!"

" I know more about your reasoning then you know. The Kurama I know wouldn't comment senseless acts like this. You protect humans…. And work with them. Heck…. You BECAME one!"

Kurama laughed. " Me… become one of you! Don't make me laugh. I will never be 'human.' I am a demon now and forever."

Kuronue stepped forward. " No need to waste your breath on these beings. I'll take care of them Kurama."

Kurama smiled. " Good…. I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Kuronue smirked. He took his pendent off his neck. " You do remember what this is don't you? Well if you don't I will reacquaint you with my weapon!" Kuronue's weapon was formed and he began to twirl it around.

" Which one of you will scream for mercy first?"

" Save it…. You'll be the one going down!" Yusuke shouted. He started to run toward Kuronue without thinking.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " That fool… the anger has gone to his head."

Kuronue smiled as he got in his stance and watched as Yusuke came rushing toward him. The young spirit detective started to throw his fits at Kuronue. The clever demon blocked his punches with his free hand. Yusuke growled.

' Damn it… he's blocking it with his hand!'

Kuronue laughed. " You will have to do better then this if you will defeat me."

Yusuke growled. " Damn you…." The detective soon switched up his attacks from punches, to a combo attack of punches and kicks. This made Kuronue try a bit harder to block. He used his chain, taking hold on his leg and making him fall to the ground. Kuronue smiled as he placed his foot on him and pushed down rather hard. Yusuke shouted as he felt his ribs get broken.

" Give up…. Or die a slow and painful death!"

Kuwabara couldn't stand to watch his friend get hurt. " Get off him!"

" I don't think so…."

Kuwabara growled as he powered up his spirit sword. " I'm warning you… get off him now!"

" Or what… you'll kill me? Ha!"

" He might not… but I will." Hiei stated.

Yusuke looked up at Kuronue. He painfully moved his right arm, grabbing Kuronue's leg and began to squeeze it. As a result he dropped his weapon and it drove into Yusuke's arm.

The two fighters were in some pain as they regained their stances. Kuronue got his weapon back in his possession. " Why won't you just give up? It would be so easy…"

" Never…. I will not allow some power hungry demons control two of my friends like this."

" You're fighting a losing battle…. I will destroy you!"

" Not if I can save you."

" I don't need your saving!" Kuronue swung his weapon at Yusuke again. The first time Yusuke barely dodged it but the second time it came around it cut him. Yusuke fell to the ground grabbing his injured arm. Blood began to come from the wound. " Damn it all…."

Kuronue frowned. " You're no fun."

Yusuke trembled as he got to his feet once again. " Snap out of it!"

Kuronue narrowed his eyes as he flew at him, taking him by the neck. " Fool… You're friends are gone."

" My friends are in there somewhere and I'll get them out."

" You're trying in vain."

Suddenly Hiei sprang into action. He hit him in the back of the heck with the bottom of his sword. Kuronue feel face first into the ground.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. Yusuke looked up at Kurama. " Now…. We are coming for you!"

Kurama growled. ' Damn it…. Now I have no more servants to protect me…. I guess I have to handle this on my own! You have awaken the rage of the fox within.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Okay? Pretty good? I hope so. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	27. Not over yet

A/N: Hello everyone. I got back in the writing mood. I'm surprised since its late. And if you thought that Kuronue was finished… guess again! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Enough of my babbling… on with the story.

Not over yet 

Kurama growled. ' Damn it…. Now I have no more servants to protect me…. I guess I have to handle this on my own! You have awakened the rage of the fox within.'

Kuronue was laying on the ground but it wasn't over yet. The powerful demon wasn't defeated yet. He got up from the ground. " Did you really think that shot defeated me?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " No… that's impossible. He should be unconscious."

" You take me too lightly Hiei. I'm not as easily defeated as the others. So bring it on!" Kuronue shouted as he got in his fighting stance again.

Yusuke growled as he walked forward. " You're first mistake was getting in our way. The second mistake was not staying down on the ground. Now I will defeat you for sure." He began to walk up to Kuronue. His aura began to change from blue to red and back again as walked.

Kuronue smiled as he too walked over to Yusuke. The two fighters seemed to have their guard down for a few moments and then smirked at each other as they continued the fight. The firsts were flying back and forth. Some of these powerful attacks hit their mark.

Kuronue jumped back. " Pretty good. At least your not holding back as much as you did in round one. Just because of that I won't hold back any longer either." The powerful smirked as he formed a fog all around and a very thick one at that. ' I got him now. There is no way he can defeat me now.'

Yusuke looked around but couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes. ' If I would have faced Kuronue years ago I wouldn't have had a chance of beating him now. But I can find him even in this fog.'

Kuronue could easily make his way threw the fog. A sudden kick came out of no were and struck Yusuke. Kuronue smirked at what he had just done.

Yusuke went sailing colliding with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grumbled for a few seconds. " Get off my Urameshi!"

Yusuke sighed as he got of his friend. " Geez Kuwabara… keep your pants on next time."

" I did…anyway what's going on in there anyway?"

" Kuronue wasn't defeated."

" What! Oh man…. This is never easy!"

" You're telling me." Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he walked back into the soup of fog. The spirit detective soon picked up on Kuronue's location. He ran toward him. Kuronue smirked as he saw the young boy coming toward him. " YOU'RE MINE! Kuronue!" He shouted.

Kuronue smiled as he quickly dodged and soon reappeared struck his shoulder blades. Yusuke then retaliated and gave him a spinning kick. Luckily for Kuronue he got up a defense in time. With his free leg he kneed him in the stomach making him double over in pain.

Kuronue laughed as he walked some distance from him. " How does it feel to be hurt Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up at him. " You fucking bastard!" He cursed.

Kuronue smiled. " Oh good…. I'm glad you like it…. And since you like it so much I'll give you more."

Yusuke cringed as he once again got upright. " You'll pay for that." The determined fighter got up growling and charged at him.

Kuronue snickered. ' What a fool.' The powerful demon pulled out his pendent and transformed it again. Kuronue thought that Yusuke was going to attack him from the front but he was sneaky and did something Kuronue didn't expect. He attacked from the side instead. Yusuke attacked with such speed Kuronue had a hard time tracking him.

The spirit detective's attack hit home. Kuronue could barely put up a defense against him. He was forced back a few feet. Kuronue whipped some blood off his lip and regained his composure. " Smart…. But don't think I will be caught off guard like that again."

Yusuke smirked. " Alright. Enough talk more fighting."

Kuronue nodded. " You want more punishing in can give you that too."

The two powerful beings attacked each other with various punches and kicks. Neither one was willing to back down. The blows were getting more powerful with each strike. It was clear that it was an all or nothing match.

Kuronue smiled as he tripped Yusuke and then kneed his face, causing him to bleed. He placed his face in his hand and backed up slowly. Red blotches started to cover the ground. Kuronue took his weapon in hand and prepared himself to throw it.

Kuronue swung his weapon around and it cut Yusuke in several spots. The ex thief smiled, " Prepare to die…" He muttered.

Yusuke smiled. " I won't be the one dying…."

" I'm no were near death."

" And neither are you. The only one who is close is those bastards who are using you."

Kuronue smiled. " You won't be alive long enough to fight them."

" That's what you think."

Kuronue narrowed his eyes. " You have nothing!"

The confident Yusuke got in his stance and prepared his attack. He closed his eyes for a second. ' My friends lives are on the line and I won't lose them this way. I will save them… no matter what!' Yusuke powered up his famous spirit gun and shot it at him.

Kuronue's eyes widened as he tried to avid this large attack. He tried to stop it with all his might but the blast soon over took him and he was knocked to the ground.

Kurama looked on in rage and shock. " KURONUE!" He shouted. The powerful demon had been knocked back into ' a cage' of tree limbs.

Kuronue looked at Kurama. " Finish them off Kurama…. Give them the full potential of the fox within you."

Kurama nodded and glared at the Rekai Tantei. " You have sealed your fate by challenging this fox!"

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good I hope. I think this was one of my best chapters. So lets hear your thoughts. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	28. Awaited Battle

A/N: Hello everyone. What's up? Well once again thank you all for reading my story and for all your comments. Remember suggestions are always welcome. Well I think you have had enough of my babbling… here is the next chapter.

Awaited Battle

Kuronue looked at Kurama. " Finish them off Kurama…. Give them the full potential of the fox within you."

Kurama nodded and glared at the Rekai Tantei. " You have sealed your fate by challenging this fox!"

Yusuke looked at his former partner. " We will just have to see about that."

Kurama smirked. " You have only seen the surface of what I can do."

Yusuke smiled back. " Then this promises to be one of the best fights that I have ever fought."

Kurama flipped his hair back as he pulled out a red rose. " Very well Yusuke." He lifted it in the air and it started to glow. The once beautiful rose became a long and sharp whip. The whole area started to smell like roses.

The fight had already just started and Yusuke was already at a disadvantage. Kurama smiled. " There is no way that you will be able to defeat me with just your bear hands and the Spirit Gun. I will not fall for that. You never had a chance in beating me."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " Don't think just because I have a disadvantage against your whip that it's all over. Because my dear friend… it's not. You have been defeated before and one way or another I will find out how to defeat you."

Kurama smiled. " I'll give you one thing Yusuke. You are not easily discouraged. At least now…. I will have a fairly good warm up." The powerful fox demon closed his eyes and his energy level began to increase. A white fog like substance surrounded Kurama. Soon he transformed into his true form. His long red hair became a silver color. His green eyes became golden. A cold expression came on his face as well as a cruel smirk.

Yusuke got in his fighting stance and let his aura surround him. The spirit detective got his game face on. He knew this was going to be a challenging fight and as always he was looking forward to it.

Kuwabara stepped forward. " URAMESHI! Are you crazy… you aren't going to seriously fight Kurama all by yourself are you?"

" Don't worry about it Kuwabara. I can take care of it myself."

Hiei closed his eyes for a second and then broke a smirk. " He has a point. Besides you wouldn't last five minutes against a serious Kurama."

" Don't bore me Yusuke. I expect nothing but your all."

" You don't have to worry about that….. I won't hold back. Friend or not, I will defeat you right here and now."

" That's what you think." Yoko smiled as he charged at Yusuke. His whip ready to strike. He was so fast Yusuke lost track of him.

Yusuke looked around. " Damn it… where is he!" Suddenly sharp blades of grass came forth from the ground. Lucky for Yusuke he saw the attack in time and jumped into the air to avoid it. ' That was close….'

Without much warning Yoko Kurama appeared behind Yusuke and brought his whip down. The sharp thorns slashed Yusuke skin. The force of the blow sent Yusuke flying to the ground. There was a large impact. Yusuke trembled in a large crater.

Yoko Kurama smiled as he stood on top of a mesh of tall grass. " Come now Yusuke. This is hardly worth my time."

Yusuke slowly got to his feet. He looked at Kurama with frustrated eyes.

" This fight isn't over yet Kurama."

Yoko laughed. " It might as well be. You won't be able to lay a hand on me. With my ability to control everything around me…. There is nothing you can do."

" I'll get threw your plants…." Yusuke smiled, " One way or another."

Kurama smirked. " I'll humor you. Why don't you say hello to my Mimosa!" With his energy he feed his planet calling it forth. The large planet came forth. It could sense Yusuke's fear and it attacked. Yoko smiled,

" I guess you'll be my plants target today Yusuke."

Yusuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. ' Damn it… being eaten by a plant would be really stupid!' Yusuke tried to run away from the large plant but it's long stems kept up with him. Yusuke then got an idea. He started to run toward Kurama.

Yoko smirked. " I know your plan Yusuke. You want my plant to attack me."

" That's not all! If I'm going to become plant food…. Then I'm taking you with me!"

' Foolish….' Yoko closed his eyes and summoned a second one. This one was just as big. It attacked Yusuke from another angle.

Yusuke was completely surrounded. He powered up his shotgun and shot it at the large plant. The large plant was furious, as it became more vicious. Kurama laughed. " You fool! Now your death has been assured. My mimosa becomes even more deadly once someone attacks it."

The large Mimosa plants finally caught Yusuke. Kuwabara looked up in shock. " Urameshi!"

Yoko Kurama laughed. " Enjoy your meal my lovely mimosas." He started to walk away when suddenly the mouths of the mimosa plants started to budge. Then a cracking like sound could be heard. Yoko narrowed his eyes as he turned around. Just as he did so, his mimosa plants exploded.

Yoko Kurama raised his arm to shield his eyes. Out from the debris came Yusuke. Yoko growled as he stared at him. Yusuke smirked. " Looks whose back."

Kuwabara sighed. " Gosh Urameshi! Don't scared me like that."

" Don't think just because you defeated my mimosa but I still have lots more where that came from."

Yusuke smiled. " Bring it on Yoko."

" You asked for it….." Yoko pulled out two more roses. " Try to dodge this!" The two rose formed. " PETALS AND TORNS!" He shouted. Many petals were in the air and they started to strike Yusuke.

Yusuke tried to dodge them but everywhere he went he was getting cut with the sharp petals. The spirit detective had many cuts on his body. Four on his face and many on his legs and arms.

Yoko narrowed his eyes as his three rose whips rapped around his arm becoming a dagger. He charged Yusuke again. " Now you die…." The fox demon was below Yusuke within one blink of the eye. A smirk was plastered on his face as he slashed across Yusuke's chest quickly.

Kuwabara was in shock as he saw his friend get cut down. A long semi deep line was cut into his chest. Blood was spilling out from the newly made wound. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw Yusuke hit the ground. " NO URAMESHI!"

To be continued…

Well everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I don't really know how good it was. It seems alright. But I really could use some suggestions at this point. I'm running of ideas on these battles. So please review as always. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	29. A battle with words

A/N:. Well I will not waste any time blabbing on and on…. Here is the next chapter.

A battle with words

Kuwabara was in shock as he saw his friend get cut down. A long semi deep line was cut into his chest. Blood was spilling out from the newly made wound. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw Yusuke hit the ground. " NO URAMESHI!"

Hiei was in a state of similar surprise. Yoko licked the blood off his rose weapon. The fox looked at Yusuke with a very pleased look. Hiei narrowed his eyes. ' The legendary bandit Yoko Kurama has indeed been freed. He is no longer limited or restrained. He can now satisfy his desires.'

Kuwabara shook in anger. " ….How dare you….."

Yoko turned his attention toward Kuwabara. " How dare I what? I was merely hunting my pray."

" ….Pray…. Is that what Urameshi was to you…. Just prey. He is your friend. He even had mercy on you…. You worked together, side by side as friends. How could you just say that what you just did was hunting? That was senseless murder!"

" Senseless murder? Come now. I have to eat somehow. It's the same as you killing a pig… or any other animal…. Even foxes!"

"The foxes I know…. Don't swing around rose whips… that tear humans to pieces. The foxes that I know… are harmless and would never hurt the humans who they coexist with. But you… are far more then that. You are a demon…. A fox demon, who DOES hurt humans. And for what? Food…. That's just don't right discussing and I will not let you do this anymore! No… I will stop you right now!"

Hiei was shocked with Kuwabara's spiritual argument. Everything he said was powerful and was very deep. ' I'll be damned. The big oaf can do more then take up spaces. He has guts… I'll give him that. But guts alone will not save him from Yoko's attacks."

Yoko smirked. " Good argument…. But they are going to deaf ears. I care not about you… or you Hiei… or even him. I only care about…"

" I know who… you don't have to tell me what…. _Demon_. The only person you care about is yourself!"

Yoko closed his eyes and simply laughed at Kuwabara's comment.

" Myself…. So I'm selfish are I?"

" That's right… you are selfish…. Down to your very core. You care about nothing or anybody but yourself."

" Now that hurts….I don't only care about myself…. I care about my one true friend…. Kuronue."

" Is he really your friend? I don't know about that either. If you were his true friend… you wouldn't have told him to fight. You would have done it yourself… or even fight along side with him. No… you have no true friends…. You just think he is your friend because he's frightened of you. Well let me tell you something…. Fox…. I'm not scared of you…."

Yoko smiled. " Well for a human…. You sure do have spirit. But even that isn't enough. In any event… you will be just as fun to hunt down as anyone else."

Kuwabara powered up his spirit sword. " I'm ready for you fox."

Yoko lifted his hand that hand the dagger attached to it. " Very well… let the hunt begin." Yoko charged at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara got into his fighting stance, getting ready for Yoko's attack. Yoko tried to attack but Kuwabara blocked it with his sword. The two warriors clashed their weapons for quite a while before they jumped back and prepare to begin again. Kuwabara breathed a bit heavy. " So it seems I'm a bit more of a match for you… then you thought. Uh?"

Yoko laughed. " You're not too bad a fighter. But your skills are of a novice fighter. You don't have the proper skills to defeat me."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ' Just as I thought. Yoko is simply toying with Kuwabara. Only I can defeat him… for I know how his mind works.'

Kuwabara growled. " You think I'm a novice do you! I'll show you how wrong you are."

Yoko smirked again. " Well this should prove interesting." He pulled out a forth rose. " Lets see you stop this!" Yoko lifted up the rose and transformed it into another whip.

Kuwabara looked at him with disbelief. ' How many of those roses does he have?'

Yoko smiled as his whip curled up on the ground around his leg. " Now Kuwabara…. Rest in piece… or should I say many pieces!" The fox laughed as he swung his whip at him.

Kuwabara concentrated on his spirit sword and transformed it into string. Kuwabara's new weapon matched blow for blow with Yoko's. The fox growled. " How dare you make a mockery out of me! DIE!" He shouted.

Sharp grass and rose fragments came at Kuwabara from behind. Yoko was sure that Kuwabara had no idea at what he was planing. Without notice Kuwabara slashed the fragments to bits again, jumping out of the way of an on coming whip attack. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Yoko. " I know something else that you are fox…. Aside from selfish."

" Oh and what's that!"

" You are without honor too!"

Yoko laughed. " Well that I will admit too."

Kuwabara sighed. " And your proud of this fact? You are one twisted person. Honor is what makes up a man! But you… you aren't a man at all. You are nothing but a coward, who only resorts to tricks."

Yoko growled at Kuwabara's words. ' How dare this nothing preach to me like this. No one talks down to YOKO KURAMA and gets away with it. NO ONE!'

Yoko purposely dropped his forth whip. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. " So do you admit defeat yet?"

" No… I'm not… I'm simply going to create something new. My death tree."

" Oh no… I don't like the sound of that."

Yoko laughed. " Of course…. You don't. Don't worry my friend…. Your death will be quick…. But I'm not so sure about painless." In Yoko's hand was a seed. He closed his hand around it and with his energy he created the death tree. The fox demon looked at his plant. " So your hungry? Okay my sweet, there is your prey…. Feast."

Little cuffs came up from the ground below Kuwabara's feet… and they secured him to the ground. Kuwabara tried to break free. ' No… this isn't happening….'

Yoko's death plant slowly drew closer to Kuwabara. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he made the decision to attack. He drew out his sword. ' This isn't something I would normally do…. But this is one of those times where I will just have to do it. Kurama means a lot to me… I will not allow this to continue!' Hiei charged at Yoko's plant. " KURAMA!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good. Kuwabara was supper brave during this chapter. I know he's so out of character… but I thought I'd do him a bit of a favor. This battle is drawing near its end. So please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	30. Hiei takes up the fight

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for your reviews once again. So enough of my babbling… and on with the story.

Hiei takes up the fight

Yoko's death plant slowly drew closer to Kuwabara. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he made the decision to attack. He drew out his sword. ' This isn't something I would normally do…. But this is one of those times where I will just have to do it. Kurama means a lot to me… I will not allow this to continue!' Hiei charged at Yoko's plant. " KURAMA!"

Hiei ran at Yoko and cut off his death plant. The plant let out a cry as it feel to the ground. Yoko growled as he looked at the cut ends of his plant that were still on his arm. He turned in the direction that Hiei had gone. " Hiei…. How dare you interfere in this fight."

" You call this a fight? It's only one sided. You will fight with me Yoko." Hiei declared.

" Why should I waste my time fighting you Hiei? Even you don't have the strength to defeat me. If you really want to use your powers to do something…. Then join me and fight by my side."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " I fight on no ones side. The only side I'm on is my own."

" Come now Hiei. We have the same desires. You want to gain more power to destroy the humans that made your life as it is. You want to get revenge on those who tossed you aside as though you were nothing. I can help you with that. Just come with me and Master Karuru can grant your request."

" The only thing this demon Karuru will do is mess with my mind. I can do what I want without his or anyone's help!"

" Fine Hiei… believe what you want. You still won't be able to defeat me. I know your weakness. You may try to hide it from me but your efforts are in vain."

" We will just have to see about that." Hiei walks over and cuts Kuwabara free. " Go tend to Yusuke. I'll take care of things here."

" Hiei… are you sure you can handle Yoko all by yourself?"

" I'll be fine. Now go!"

Kuwabara nodded. " Good luck."

Hiei watched Kuwabara go rush off to help Yusuke. The fire demon turned his attention to his best friend. " Now Yoko. It's just you and me now. I will no longer allow you to be controlled by some nut case!"

Yoko broke a smile. " Very well Hiei. You've got me interested."

" Good." Hiei said as he took his sword and charged at him.

Yoko smiled as he raised his rose whip dagger and blocked Hiei's attack. Hiei's sword snapped in half. Hiei growled as he threw down his useless sword. He lifted up his fists and they started to burn a fiery red. " There is one thing that I can use to defeat you, Yoko. Since all of your attacks have the same weakness it should be easy."

Yoko narrowed his eyes as he began to think about it. ' No… could he be thinking about using the fist of the mortal flame?'

Hiei smirked as he revealed his Jagan eye. " If you guessed I'd use the fist of the mortal flame… then your were right Yoko. You're through!" Hiei charged into action punching Kurama. Yoko quickly dodged each of his attacks. Hiei soon picked up the pace to not give Yoko to much of a edge on him. The fire demon managed to strike Yoko's plant dagger, burning it to cinders.

A small portion of Yoko's arms was burnt. The fox licked his arm. " Damn you Hiei!" With his good arm Yoko pulled out a rose. " No more playing around."

Hiei smirked. " Indeed. There is nothing you can do to me now Yoko. Anything you throw at me will be burnt."

" That is if you can catch it with your fists." Yoko transformed his new rose into a whip. He swung the whip over his head. " Rose whip torn wheel!" He shouted. The attack shot at Hiei. The fire apparition tried to avoid it however Yoko's attacks were dead on. However, thanks to his speed Hiei he got away with nothing but a few scratches.

Hiei looked at Yoko. " You will never be able to stop me. I know you… all your tactics… everything. Just stop this madness already."

" Silence! You know nothing!" Yoko darted toward Hiei, appearing right below him. He jumped upward giving Hiei a punch in the face. As Hiei flew up Yoko swung his leg around and kicked him in the gut. Hiei was sent flying until he crashed into a large rock formation.

Hiei hit it hard and crashed down to the ground. He cringed in pain as he tried to stand up. Yoko slowly approached. " You might as well stay down Hiei. Save yourself the agony of fighting me and just lay there and die."

Hiei finally stood up. " This isn't over yet. And I will not simply lie down and let you do this!"

Yoko laughed. " Very well Hiei. That was your last chance."

As Yoko was slowly walking toward Hiei. Kuwabara continued to work on Yusuke's wound. He had already cleared it out and was working on wrapping it. Kuwabara tore his shirt and used that as a bandage. He tired it on. " There. That's should take care of things for now."

Yusuke's eyes began to flutter. " Kuwabara?"

The big red head looked down at Yusuke. " Urameshi… Thank goodness. At least you're not dead."

" Hiei? Kurama? Where are they?"

Kuwabara turned his attention to where Hiei was. " Hiei is fighting with Yoko right now."

Yusuke struggled to get off the ground. " How's it going?"

" Not too good. Hiei is losing."

" We gotta help him." Yusuke insisted.

" You're in no shape to be fighting anyone… besides Hiei even told me not to get involved."

" Hiei told you not to get involved? What is he thinking!"

Hiei grabbed his arm and pulled off the bandage. This could he was attempting one thing. The dragon of the darkness flame. Yoko stood there only staring at Hiei's arm. " I see what you're doing Hiei… and it won't work."

" We won't know that until we try…." Hiei turned his hand upward and it started to gather energy. The black energy from the deeps of spirit world began to join with Hiei. Hiei smiled. " This is the beginning of the end for you Yoko."

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I know I had to leave another cliffy. As I said I want to drag this battle out of a while. But I can tell you this much. It's coming to an end soon. See what happens next time. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	31. End of the battle

A/N: Hello everyone. Remember to check out my site I told you about last chapter… I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

End of the battle

Hiei turned his hand upward and it started to gather energy. The black energy from the deeps of spirit world began to join with Hiei. Hiei smiled.

" This is the beginning of the end for you Yoko."

Yoko turned his attention to Hiei. A smirk appeared on his face. " You wouldn't dare use the dragon of the darkness flame Hiei… you know that attack could kill me."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and hid his true feelings. " Not that it matters anyway. You're not the Kurama we know anyway. You are a bloodthirsty monster and you have to be put down!"

Yoko smirked. " Go ahead and try!"

Hiei said nothing as he flame around his arm began to intensify. Soon the attack was ready to be thrown. He out stretched his arm, " Dragon of the darkness flame!" He shouted.

Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't believe what Hiei was doing. " HIEI NO!" They shouted in unison. However, it was too late. Hiei had sent the attack at him.

The black dragon flew toward Yoko Kurama. However, the dragon didn't hit the fox. The attack flew up into a u-turn and went back at Hiei. The fire apparition absorbed the attack into his body. Hiei's eyes became darkened and a smirk appeared on his face. Hiei then charged at Yoko with his fists up high. The black energy of the dragon of the darkness flame surrounding it.

Yoko narrowed his eyes and got in his fighting stance waiting for Hiei's attack. Hiei rushed at Yoko and started to throw the punches. The fox demon was far to fast and he started to sway out of the way to avoid the powerful blows. Hiei didn't let up for a moment. By doing this he stopped Yoko from getting a chance to counter with any sort of attack.

Soon after Yoko put up a smoke screen to try to stop Hiei from landing any more punches. However, it didn't do much good for his Jagan eye was still visible on his forehead. Yoko smiled. ' I can get around that eye of his…. No problem about that.'

Yoko under the protection of darkness got close to Hiei and kicked him in the gut. However, this let Hiei know his location and he landed a punch right in Yoko's face. The fox demon was forced backward. To his side he saw the broken handle of Hiei's sword. Yoko smirked as he had an idea. He picked it up as he jumped to avoid another series of attacks from Hiei. Yoko then pressed the broken blade across his hand and let it bleed. When Hiei became close enough he would throw the blood at Hiei's eye preventing him from seeing him through the fog.

Hiei came at him again. Yoko smiled as he waved his wounded hand in front of Hiei. The fire apparition was shocked when his Jagan eye was covered. He grunted as he tried to clear it. The Jagan flashed red a few times. " Darn you Yoko!" Hiei hissed.

Yoko laughed as he seemed to float back into the fog. " Now you won't be able to find me Hiei… even with the power of the dragon… it will be useless to you."

Hiei broke a smirk. " I may not be able to use my Jagan but I still have two perfectly good eyes left not to mention my other senses." Soon things started to go Hiei's way. A strong wind began to pick up carrying away some of Yoko's fog making it a bit easier to see. Hiei's fist turned black again as he jumped up to where Yoko was. He threw a dragon punch right at him. Hiei's attack was dead on…. Nearly missing his heart by a few inches. Yoko was thrown back and landed on the ground with a large thud.

A large black bruise appeared on Yoko's chest. Yoko's eyes narrowed as a red flame could be seen. ' How dare he try to make a joke out of me!' The fox demon gets on his feet. Yoko was starting to fall into a rage as he charged at Hiei. Sharp small spikes came out from fist which prepared to dig into Hiei's body. Hiei heard some pit patting of feet across the ground and put up a defense. Yoko smiled as he noticed this and before he struck he went to the ground and took Hiei's legs from under him and made him fall to the ground.

Yoko brought a punch down aiming for Hiei's chest. However, the fire apparition quickly dodged the attack and jumped to his feet. Yoko smiled as he continued his attack and Hiei continued his defensive. Some of Yoko's punches hit their targets. Lots of puncture wounds showed up across Hiei's body and small amounts of blood trickled down from them.

Hiei soon retaliated not wanting to be a pincushion anymore. The kicks and punches continued to fly. However, Hiei soon realized that he couldn't attack without leaving himself open for attacks. Hiei wasn't going to let Yoko win no matter what. He made a quick increase in his energy and as a result the wind picked up. This in turn cleared away some more of Yoko's fog. Hiei picked up his pace of attack and this started to give Hiei the upper hand.

Yoko jumped back to regain his breath. Then after he had done so he shot back at Hiei. The attacks volleyed off each other and were nearly in perfect sink. Neither one could out do the other. However, the strain on Yoko's body for making all his attack was clearly starting to bother him now. Hiei smirked as he too noticed the strain on his rival's body. He continued to come at him with full force. It took every ounce of energy Yoko had to just avoid Hiei's powers. Hiei smiled as the energy he had gathered began to form around his arm again.

Yoko was in shock when he realized what he was going to do…. The last thing he heard come from Hiei's mouth was, " Time to come back to us…. Kurama." With that Hiei fired a small dragon at him. The energy surrounded Yoko and he shouted as he fell to the ground. The powerful fox demon went back to his normal human form. Hiei smiled as he saw this change and fell backward and started to sleep.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good. I finished the first major fight scene and I'm so proud of it. One again I have to thank my friend Jar for the inspiration to write it. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	32. Free from control

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for your reviews.

Free from control

Yoko was in shock when he realized what he was going to do…. The last thing he heard come from Hiei's mouth was, " Time to come back to us…. Kurama." With that Hiei fired a small dragon at him. The energy surrounded Yoko and he shouted as he fell to the ground. The powerful fox demon went back to his normal human form. Hiei smiled as he saw this change and fell backward and started to sleep.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were shocked at what they saw. Kuronue stared at his friend as he finally broke free from his prison. " Kurama!" He shouted as he came running up. He bent down and lifted Kurama's head up. " Kurama… hey come on wake up." Kuronue voice didn't wake up the sleeping fox. A smile came on his face as he once again had his innocence back. Kuronue picked Kurama up and held him close to himself.

Yusuke walked up to Kuronue who got defensive as he approached. Yusuke looked at his close friend. " How is he?" He asked while not even looking up.

Kuronue blinked a few times and then looked down at Kurama. " He should be just fine once he gets some rest. Using his powers as much as he did really took its toll."

Kuwabara came over and picked Hiei off from the ground. " I must admit the shrimp really out did himself this time."

Yusuke smirked. " Too bad Hiei didn't hear you say that. We better take these two home."

Kuronue looked at Yusuke. " What will you do to me now?"

Yusuke smiled at him. " Nothing. As long as you don't go trying to kill us or anything. You don't mind looking after Kurama for a while do you?"

Kuronue smiled. " Of course I don't mind. It's the least I can do for him now."

Kuwabara smiled. " Well most of this mission is taken care of. Now we just have to get back that sphere thing and take care of those other demons."

Yusuke looked at Kuronue. " Can you enlighten us about these two?"

Kuronue nodded. " I can sure dig up some dirt on them."

" Good… Lets get going."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kuronue make there way back to Genkai's. Genkai was keeping guard. She spotted her apprentice walking up the steps. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw Kuronue carrying Kurama in his arms.

" Yo Grandma… look who we brought back."

" Well slacker… looks like you did something right."

Yusuke frowned. " Just leave me alone you old hag."

Kuronue looked at Genkai. " Kurama needs a place to rest."

Genkai nodded. " Come with me." The old lady led Kuronue into a large room. She placed a mat on the floor and Kuronue placed Kurama on it. Kuronue sat down by the far wall and watched over Kurama. Genkai looked over Kurama. " He should be fine in a few hours."

Kuronue nodded. " Thank you for lending him the room."

Genkai nodded again. " It was no trouble at all. I'm not going to mention any names but lots of people are happy to know he's safe and sound."

Kuronue smiled. " I think I know one person your talking about."

" Just take care of him." Genkai walked to the sliding door and walked out closing it behind her. She peered back at the door. ' That demon sure has a strange aura around him. I don't like it.' Kuronue closed his eyes as he waited for Kurama to wake up.

Genkai walked back into the smaller hut near the larger complex. Kaitou and Shiori were anxious to here some word about Kurama. She walked in. Shiori looked at Genkai with a curious look. " Did you hear anything?"

" You're son is okay. He's resting in the other room."

Shiori's eyes sparkled. " Thank goodness. So is he free from that gas stuff?"

Genkai smiled. " Why don't you go see for yourself."

Shiori smiled as she walked out of the room and went to the other hut. She was a bit nervous about what to expect. Shiori didn't know if her son was truly back to normal or what. She reached out to the door but fear was holding her back. ' What if he… doesn't want to see me?' Shiori closed her eyes and forced herself to open the door.

Kuronue was sleeping off to the side. Shiori stepped in and closed the door. " What do you want woman?" Kuronue asked without opening his eyes.

" I wanted to check up on my son. Is that okay?"

" Go right ahead." Kuronue stated while opening his eyes.

Shiori nodded as she walked over to her son's sleeping form. She knelt down. " Shuichi…" Shiori placed her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever.

Kurama's eyes fluttered as he felt the warmth of his mother's hand.

" Mother?" He questioned. Shiori's eyes widened as she removed her hand.

Kurama opened his eyes to see his mom standing there in front of him.

" Mother… it's so good to see you again." Shiori said nothing as she slowly back away. Kurama was confused at his mother's reaction. He sat up and looked at her. " Mother? What's wrong?"

" N…Nothing."

" Then why do you seem so scared?" Kurama looked behind him.

" Something scary behind me?"

Shiori shook her head. " No… no nothing is behind you."

" Then what's wrong mother?" Kurama was getting concerned that something was bugging his mother and she wasn't telling him about it.

" You… you're not…. You're not my son." She stated.

Kurama blinked a few times. " What are you talking about… of course I am your son. It's me Shuichi."

" No… no… you're not…. You're not Shuichi! Stay away from me!" She shouted as she ran from the room.

Kurama looked over at Kuronue. " Kuronue…what's wrong with my mother? She's acting strange."

" She knows Kurama…. She knows your secret."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? It was an alright chapter, not my best. I know that. Well anyway, I hope you liked it anyway. Please review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	33. Mother and Son talk

A/N: Hello everyone. Well everyone thank you again for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mother and Son talk

Kurama looked at his friend Kuronue with a very confused look. " What do you mean she knows my secret? You mean about me being Yoko?"

" That's right."

Kurama looked away. " How did she find out?"

" I gather Koruri told her. He must have said some pretty nasty stuff about you in order to make your mother hate you."

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up from the bed. " I have to talk to her."

Kuronue looked at Kurama with a serious look. " Are you sure you want to talk to her right now?"

" I knew she would find out one of these days. I can't keep hiding this from her. She deserves to know everything."

" Alright… just be careful Kurama."

Kurama nodded as he walked out the door and proceeded to find his mother. Far off Kurama could see his mother, hugging her knees and crying. She was sitting all alone. Kurama approached her and sat right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. " Mother…. Can I talk with you?"

Shiori snapped her head up as she heard her son's voice. She slapped his hand away. " Don't touch me you monster." She hissed. Kurama couldn't believe his mother called him a monster. " Just stay away from me."

" Mother… please… let me explain."

" I don't want to hear your excuses! You're a murderous demon just like the rest of them. That's all I need to know…. Just leave… I never want to see you again."

" Mother… I…. I'm not like the other demons."

" I sure as hell didn't look like that when I saw you on the television… slaying innocent people!"

Kurama's eyes widened. ' She saw me kill people? That must be why….' He looked away. " Mother… you don't understand. Two demons turned me against everyone. They controlled my mind and forced me to do that stuff. I would never do that kind of stuff of my own free well."

" Of course you would…. Stop lying!"

" Mother please… do you remember the time when you feel ill? I was very worried about you. I wouldn't leave your side for a minute. The only thing I was thinking about was getting you back to normal health. So I stole this powerful item that could grant any wish. I wished that you would be happy. Mother, you must believe me… I was even going to give my very life for you…. Believe it or not I shed tears for you! No heartless demon would have done that…"

Shiori curled up even more and began to cry even louder. " Why did you hid everything from me? Why didn't you tell me about all this sooner?"

Kurama looked up at the sky. " Well… I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge that your son was different… a wanted demon in spirit world. I could see in your eyes that you loved me and I just didn't want to break your heart. You were the one who gave me a second chance at life and now for the first time in my thousands of years I see what's truly important. I don't want to lose you mother… I fight to protect you. You must believe me when I say I would do anything for you."

Shiori wiped her tears and lifted her head to look into Kurama's eyes. She saw that her son's eyes were watering. Shiori knew that no one would cry if they were lying. She got up and put her arms around her son. " Oh Shuichi… I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I love you too…. But this is just so complicated."

Kurama smiled. " I know mother. It must be heard to be hearing this after so many years of keeping it secret."

"Tell me everything. I don't want you to hide it anymore. I don't know if I can go on without knowing the whole truth."

Kurama nodded. " If that's what you want mother, I will not keep you from it." Kurama paused for a moment and then began to tell his story. " In the beginning… I was simply looking for a way to continue living. After being hurt by a hunter I came to the living world and took over the body of your unborn son. As a result I came into being as Shuichi. I knew if I could stand being human for ten years, my spirit energy could recover…. And then I would escape without a trace."

Shiori looked at her son with shock. " You mean you were going to leave me?"

" That was then…. Soon before I was about to leave, you feel ill. I lost my desire to leave so I stayed by your side. I wanted to repay you for all your kindness. That's when I got the item that restored your health. Not to long after, I teamed up with Yusuke Urameshi to take down Hiei and prevent him from causing any more trouble in human world."

" So that would explain the times when you weren't in school… you were off fighting demons?"

" That's right. As a result of my connection with Yusuke, demons started to come after us. Of course they say me as a traitor to my kind by first taking up a human form and by being a son of a human woman. And secondly for working so closely to other humans to destroy demons. Many times I had to defend you in battle."

Shiori nodded. " I know. Your friends told me all about that. So tell me…. What is going on now?"

" A powerful demon lord has coming seeking Kuronue and I because in the past we swiped a item called, The spirit sphere. This all powerful item can grant a large amount of power to its user. He of course has it now… but we must get it back, for if he unleashes it he can bring forth three strong S Class demons to this world, one of which I know rather well."

" And what's Koruri's role in all this?"

" All I really know is he's a demon on Karuru's side. I can tell you this at least, he's dangerous and I would suggest you not seeing him anymore."

" That's easier said then done."

" Indeed it is… but please mother try to avoid him. I have a bad feeling that he's out to get you."

Shiori nodded. " Alright son. I'll try…" She bit her finger for a moment as she thought. " Um… do you mind if I still call you Shuichi?"

" Of course I don't mind… It is the name you gave to me…. And to be honest I'm kinda fond of it."

Shiori hugged her son. " I'm so glad to have you back, Shuichi."

" Yes mother. I glad as well, but I promise… I will never hold anything back from you again. From know on… I'll be more open with you."

" Happy to hear it. Welcome back to our life, Shuichi."

A good distance above them Koruri watched the mother and son exchange feelings. This exchange made him sick to his stomach. ' So Kurama snapped out of our control? No matter…. At least I still have Shiori. She will be the object of the spirit foxes down fall!'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good. I enjoyed this chapter and as promised everyone is back to normal. Things aren't over yet…. So find out what happens next. Please review. Till next time

Animeprincess1452


	34. Enemy within

A/n: Hello everyone. This is just a reminder, suggestions and requests are always welcome. The plot is getting thicker. I'm going to try to stick in some surprises in coming chapters… well enough of my babbling… on with the story.

Enemy within

A good distance above them Koruri watched the mother and son exchange feelings. This exchange made him sick to his stomach. ' So Kurama snapped out of our control? No matter…. At least I still have Shiori. She will be the object of the spirit fox's down fall!'

Kurama smiled as he walked his mother to the others. Kaitou smirked as he saw his rival back on his feet. " Well Shuichi… welcome back to the world of the free."

Kurama laughed. " It's good to be free…. So what have I missed?"

" I'm not the one you should be asking. I just got here." Kaitou explained.

Yusuke stepped forward. " We have a major problem. The Spirit Sphere is gone… I suspect that Koruri got his hands on it and has given it to his boss."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " That is indeed trouble. If Karuru is planning what I think he's planning… he is going to use the Sphere to gain unlimited power and disrupt the balance in demon world. There for gaining an army large enough to conquer all of spirit and living worlds."

Kaitou rose an eyebrow. " This is major stuff… I'm not sure we can handle this."

Genkai walked in. " We can do anything as long as we work together… and some people who shall go nameless stop slacking off and work their tails off."

Yusuke frowned as he turned to Genkai. " I know you were talking about me you old hag! For you information… I've done a lot of stuff and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for this."

Kuwabara looked around. " Speaking of lazy people...where the heck is Hiei?"

A loud yawn came from behind him. " You dare speak about me behind my back baka."

Kuwabara jumped and spun around after hearing his voice. " Well… I… Hiei nice to see you're awake… hehe…"

Hiei huffed not even bothering to say anything to Kuwabara. The fire apparition turned his attention to Kurama. A small smirk appeared on his face. " It's good to see your back to your old self Kurama."

Kurama smiled back. " I heard it was you who snapped me back to reality. Thank you."

Hiei's smirked widened. " You I don't mind rescuing… this big dope behind me… I wouldn't bother."

Kuwabara growled as he picked Hiei up. " Well you know something shrimp… just to keep the records straight I wouldn't save your ass either!"

Kurama sighed as he got in between the two of them. " Now, now children… lets not fight okay."

Kuwabara growled as he let Hiei go. " Okay but he started it!"

Shiori laughed. " My Shuichi… you sure do have some interesting friends."

Kurama nodded. " Well that's just Hiei and Kuwabara… Yusuke isn't that bad… and Kaitou, he's my only rival…. And then there is my closest friend, Kuronue."

Shiori looked at her son. " Is he the demon who was sitting in your room?"

" That's him. Don't need to worry about him. He's just as harmless as I am."

Kuronue walked in a few moments later. " Kurama… efforts to find Koruri have been in vain. If he is here I can't spot him."

Kurama nodded. " I understand. We just will have to let him come to us."

Shiori shuddered at the thought. " Don't worry mother… I won't let him hurt you. I'll be near by so you don't have to worry about anything."

Kuronue's eyes became lifeless for a few moments. Koruri laughed as he could see threw his eyes. ' Those fools are so clue less… for I can see threw the eyes of Kuronue. They may have his body in their possession but from time to time I will take advantage of my control. Without their ever knowing I will be able to track their every move and with this information Karuru and I will be able to stay at least three steps in front of them.'

Soon his eyes went back to normal. Kuronue felt a bit confused as he shook his head. Kurama noticed this and turned to Kuronue. " Are you okay Kuronue?"

" I'm fine Kurama. No need to worry about me. I just got a bit of a headache."

Kurama nodded. " Alright, better take it easy. I don't want you passing out on me."

Kuronue nodded. " Don't worry about me. I know better then that… I'm not Yomi."

Yusuke turned his attention to Kurama. "I hate to interrupt but what are we going to do now! I mean really…"

Kurama rested his chin on his fist. Thinking of a plan didn't come easy, for he knew how cunning Kururi and Karuru are. " Well lets start with what we do know…. We know that Kururi and Karuru are in possession of the Spirit Sphere and they are trying to disrupt the balance of the world. It is also clear that Kururi has the ability to manipulate other demons to do things against their will… either threw the use of gasses or his own energy."

Yusuke looked a bit concerned. " Then how the heck are we going to know if one of us is being controlled by that demon?"

" That's the simple part." Kurama stated, " For once someone falls under his spell… their eyes become lifeless."

" Well that's good to know… anything else that can tip us off?"

Kurama nodded. " Of course there is the matter of them acting strange…"

" So it's nearly impossible to tell far in advance who is under Koruri's control?" Kuwabara questioned.

" Precisely."

Kuwabara turned to Hiei. " What about Hiei's Jagan?"

Kurama wasn't sure if Hiei's Jagan would do the trick either. " Perhaps… but we have no way of knowing."

Yusuke frowned. " I hate this… we could have a spy in our mitts and not even know it. I hate fucking surprises!"

" Unfortunately that is the one thing we can't avoid. However, we can't waste our energy thinking about that right now. We have get our plan in action. The first matter of business… stop our demon pair from getting their hands on the three kings of demon world."

Yusuke sighed. " Great… how I love to go to demon world."

Hiei frowned. " You're not the only one who loathes that place. For I too have some distasteful memories of that place."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " We don't have time to discuss this… the faster we move the better."

Hiei nodded. " Agreed."

Kuronue's eyes changed yet again. Koruri smiled. ' Things are going just as I predicted. The Rekai Tantei are going to go to demon world in an effort of stopping the collapse of the three kingdoms. However, it will do them little good… for I already have begun to destroy the three kings.'

Kuwabara looked at the others. " On problem… how are we even going to get there!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? Things are getting interesting… and the problems are increasing. How are Yusuke and the gang going to deal with this threat? And will they learn the secret of Kuronue before its too late? Find out next time. Please review. Till then.

trunks and goten


	35. Preparations

A/N: Hello again everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Preparations

Kuwabara looked over at the rest of the members of the group. " We have a problem… how are we even going to get to demon world?"

Kurama started to think about Kuwabara's question. He knew that it was impossible to cross over to that world without using a hole. Kurama also know that King Yama had ordered that all holes be closed up. The spirit fox turned to Kuwabara. " There is one way but I will have to discuss it with Koenma first."

Yusuke stepped forward. " Do you really think it's a good idea to go up there right now? I mean the toddler nearly ordered your death. If it wasn't for Hiei going up there and arguing with him, you won't be alive right now."

Kurama nodded. " I understand the risks Yusuke. However, it is sometime I have to do. There is no other way I can think of to get to demon world. So therefor I have to ask for Koenma's assistance."

Hiei looked over at Kurama. " I will go with you. There is no way I'm letting you go alone."

" Alright Hiei. You can come with me… I ask the rest of you to wait patiently for us to return."

" Right, right… just try to make it quick. You know how I have a low tolerance for waiting."

Kurama let out a small laugh. " I know Yusuke. I will indeed try to make this a fast visit." Kurama and Hiei disappeared.

Kuwabara looked up at the sky. " I just hope they will be okay up there."

Spirit world-

Kurama and Hiei made their way into the main building. Guards all around had their weapons up high as the two demons walked down the corridors. Kurama narrowed his eyes. ' I don't like this. Something is going on, I have never before gotten this kind of welcome when I came up her.'

They reached Koenma's office soon after. Lots more guards were in there. Koenma was in his teenage from. " Welcome Kurama. I think its fair to warn you… if you make one false step… my security will fire upon you."

Kurama's eyes shifted around as he saw there were lots of people with their arms raised, ready to fire at the word of Koenma. Kurama then turned his attention back to the ruler of spirit world. " Koenma.. I can assure you, I am no longer under Koruri's control. With the efforts of Hiei I have been released and not longer am I a threat to this place."

Koenma sat down with his hands folded on the desk. " It's always better to be safe then sorry."

Hiei frowned, ' That little bastard… he still is set on taking Kurama down.'

Koenma looked at Kurama. " What is your reason for coming here?"

" I'll get straight to the point. As you are well aware, the Spirit Sphere as fallen into the hands of Karuru. You above all people know how dangerous that can be. Koruri is planning to disrupt the balance of power in demon world, and we can't allow that to happen. So that's why I came here. To ask for your assistance in opening up a hole to demon world, so that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I can stop this from happening."

Koenma narrowed his eyes slightly. " How can I be sure your intentions are true? Yoko has a habit of snaking his way out of things… how do I know, that's not what your trying to do… in some attempt to get rid of your team mates."

Hiei could stand these accusations any longer. " That's enough! Kurama is not against us. I know, because I saw the change in him once I broke the spell."

" Hiei, you must understand my concern. This is a dangerous spell… when Koruri uses it. For this demon has the ability to control people's minds at will…. How can you be sure?"

" I can't explain it… I just know…. And if Kurama is still under Koruri's control, which I highly doubt, then I will take responsibly for what happens."

Koenma sighed. " Very well Hiei. I'll grant your request Kurama. I need not remind you how important this mission is."

Kurama nodded. " Thank you Koenma."

Koenma turned away. " I've never doubted your judgment. Don't make me start now."

Kurama smiled. " Don't worry Koenma… I will take care of everything." With that Kurama and Hiei left.

One of the guards approached Koenma. " Do you want us to go after him sir?"

Koenma shook his head. " No… I want you to gather your men and go down to the living world, and open up the hole to demon world."

The blacked hair guard couldn't believe what he was saying. " With all due respect Koenma sir… isn't that a bit risky?"

" No matter what we did… we will be taking a bit risk. I would rather allow Kurama and the others to go to demon world and attempt to prevent Koruri from disrupting that balance then have Karuru and Koruri destroy and conquer all the worlds."

The black hair man nodded. " I'll gather the necessary team and go down to the living world as you ordered sir."

" Good…" Koenma walked away from his post and looked out the windows.

' Gosh what a mess this whole thing has created… I can't help but have this feeling that one of them is still under that demon's control. The question is… who is it!'

Living world-

Yusuke was skipping stones across a small lake. Kuwabara was sitting on a stone slab near by. " What's taking them so long?"

" I have no idea Kuwabara…"

Kuwabara sighed. He then spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A small smile appeared on his face. " Well welcome back you two. I take it things went well?"

" Indeed. Koenma is preparing things as we speak."

Yusuke looked up. " Well at least that's something. We can't afford to wait much longer… I have a bad feeling… Koruri has already gotten there."

Kurama nodded. " I have that feeling as well."

Demon World-

Koruri was standing on top a cliff over looking Yomi's kingdom. A small smirk appeared on his face. ' Time to start the destruction of demon world….'

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the short delay on the post, but it's a better chapter then I started out with. Please review… Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	36. Arrival in Demon world

A/N: Hello everyone. I've already gotten a suggestion for a new story idea. I'll most likely get to work on it soon. So look out for it… On with the responses. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy of my babble and on with the fic.   
Arrival in Demon world 

Koruri was standing on top a cliff over looking Yomi's kingdom. A small smirk appeared on his face. ' Time to start the destruction of demon world….'

In his pocket was his communication ball. Koruri noticed it started to glow.

' Must be Lord Karuru.' He picked it up. " Hello… what can I do for you master?"

Karuru's face appeared on the ball. " Koruri, welcome home to demon world. I take it your trip was no trouble."

Koruri smirked. " It wasn't much trouble. I did run into some low level fighters on my way to Yomi's kingdom, but they were no trouble at all. I did always with them easily enough."

" Good, good. I trust that you will handle this well without fail."

" Trust me Karuru…. I will have the three kings at my feet. And once I start, there will be a domino effect, as they say, monkey see monkey do."

" Just don't be too confident… Yomi is the most dangerous out of the three kings. I would suggest you go after Raizen first, for I have noticed his weakening… then go after Mukuro…."

Koruri didn't particularly like to have to change his battle plan but he knew better then to argue with Karuru once he has made a decision. " Very well. I will deal with Raizen first. He shall be easy in his weakened state…. To bad because in ancient times he was on of the most powerful demons in existence."

Karuru smirked. " I'm well aware of his history… however I warn you… tread with caution. I have received word that the Rekai Tantei are on there way."

Koruri smiled. " I've already known. You forget I still have Kuronue under my control. Through his eyes I learn everything. You need not worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll keep you informed on my progress. Koruri out." With that Koruri placed his ball in his pocket. ' This shall be easy… even if Mukuro learns of the death of Raizen, he will not act… for these three have been at war for centuries and the other two have been waiting for Raizen's death for some time.' Koruri smirked as he took one last look at Yomi's kingdom. ' I'll be back for you Yomi… don't you doubt it.'

Living world-

The special forces of Spirit world have already arrived at the site and begun to open the hole to demon world. " I still don't believe these guys can open this thing like you were cutting through a freaken piece of meet!" Yusuke shouted.

" These fighters were hand picked by King Yama himself for there amazing abilities." Kuronue stated, " They have been known to step in to stop powerful demons who seek power in the living world."

" Alright then I got a stupid question…. If these people are so freaken strong.. how come they can't stop this Koruri guy."

" Just like with anyone… these fighters have their limits Yusuke." Kurama explained.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" In other words, these fighters are only strong enough to handle up to A class demons. S class as ourselves are much too powerful."

" Great…"

A blond hair soldier turned to Yusuke and the others. " The whole is almost complete."

Kaitou turned to Kurama. " If you need anything, we'll be glad to give you our support."

Kurama nodded. " That is very generous of you Kaitou… but this is one thing I have to do with Yusuke and the others. If indeed we can't stop Koruri from carrying out his plan… I will count on you and your other physic friends to assist us."

Kaitou nodded. " You can count on us Kurama."

The big black whole between demon world and living world was at its stable size. The three men stopped feeding their energy to it and turned to the others. " The hole to Demon World has been completed."

Kuwabara looked shocked. He looked at his watch. " Woah, I don't know if anyone else here was keeping track of the time… but it only took these guys two hours to make this thing."

Kurama turned to Kuronue. " We're going back to demon world… ready partner?"

" I'm always ready Kurama."

Kurama quickly changed into Yoko. Yusuke was about to jump threw when Puu came flying up to him. The strong wind created by Puu's wings knocked Kuwabara to the ground. He started muttering to himself. " Stupid spirit bird…."

Hiei smirked. " What's the matter, can't withstand a little wind…"

Kuwabara frowned. " I'm not in the mood for this Hiei."

Yusuke jumped on top of Puu. " Lets go! Off to demon world!" With that they all went threw the hall.

The soldiers looked on as they passed into the hole. " Those people are either very brave or just really foolish." Said the blond hair guy.

" I agree… Now way I would go in there… I've heard stories about the three kings." Said a female red head.

The black hair guy sighed. " Lord Koenma has faith in these people and I doubt that he would misplace his trust. If he thinks they can stop this madness then I guess its true."

" I still say it looks rather hopeless." The female said.

Demon world-

Koruri looked up as he felt the powers of Yusuke and the others. " I see… so Kurama and the others are coming a bit earlier then I predicted. No matter… I'll be done with Mukuro and Raizen way before they find me."

Koruri approached Mukuro's kingdom. A small smirk appeared on his face. ' Time to take care of old mummy face.' With that he rushed down into the kingdom, carefully so he wasn't caught or arose suspicion.

Yoko and the others make it to demon world. The spirit fox pulled out a seed and transformed it into a glider. Kurama looked up at Yoko. " Is there anything you can't create with your seeds?"

Yoko smirked. " I can make anything with a little practice. I wasn't always as good as I am now."

Kuronue laughed as he spread his wings and started to fly near Kurama..

" That's so true… I remember when you couldn't make your rose whip properly… it was so funny… It looked like a strand of lights."

Yusuke couldn't help but crack up after hearing that. " I would have paid to see that."

Kuwabara looked up at Yoko. " I have a question…. What are these Three Kings like anyway?"

" Well they are pretty powerful. They have been at war with each other for many years… in a sense its kept a balance of power… however if one of them falls it could cause an unbalance…"

" Kurama… who do you suggest we visit first?"

Yoko looked over to his friend. " Well I would say Yomi. Even thought there is some bad blood between us… he is the most powerful of the three."

" Agreed."

They soon landed in a deep forest. Yoko looked around. " We are either in lucky or really in trouble."

Kuronue nodded. " Very true… This is Yomi's territory and he doesn't like to have people trespassing."

If they weren't in enough trouble… a group of demons jumped out from the surrounding area with their weapons high and ready to strike. " Prepare to die trespassers!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	37. Meeting with Yomi

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm finally back to speed and I'm in the mood to write some more on this story. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will indeed start to respond to reviews again next chapter. Just keep them coming… Now without farther ado.. here it is the chapter you've been waiting for.

Meeting with Yomi

A group of demons jumped out from the surrounding area with their weapons high and ready to strike. " Prepare to die trespassers!"

The group of demons surrounded and came at them with their weapons drawn. Yoko narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his rose from his hair.

' I don't have time for these weaklings.' He thought as he transformed his rose into his famous rose whip. He swung it around his body. " Rose whip Thorn wheel!" He shouted. A large group of demons were hacked to bits by the thorns of Kurama's whip. Their decapitated bodies fell to the ground staining the ground with a dark red.

While the demon fox was having fun with his group of demons Hiei pulled out his sword and raced threw the back hacking them in half having blood splattering all over Kuwabara. Kuwabara cringed as he saw the blood on his face. " Ew! That is really nasty Hiei… Mind watching where you are splattering that stuff would you!"

Hiei smirked as he took his sword and swung it off to the side to clean off the blade of the blood that was on it. " Maybe you should watch where you're standing."

Off to the side Kuronue pulled out his scythe like a boomerang to destroy the demons near him. He turned his attention to his partner. " Kurama there is no end to them!"

Yusuke at this point was getting quite annoyed with the endless sage of demons. He raised his index finger and pointed it at the demon attack line.

" Frig it! I'm not going to spend all day hacking these bastards up all day! I'm going to put an end to this right now!" The tip of his finger began to glow blue. " SPIRIT GUN!" He shouted. The large beam of energy flew at the demons and disintegrated them within seconds. Just to be funny Yusuke blew his finger like the cowboys did in the old days with their guns. " That was refreshing." Yusuke commented.

Kuwabara looked around and still saw some more demons coming.

" Gosh… when is this going to end. We don't have time for this right now."

Suddenly the wind picked up and a strong voice came from the darkness of the forests. " That's quite enough."

Kurama turned around to face the direction of the voice. ' Could that be…'

A tall demon came out from the darkness of the forest. His eyes were closed and a smirk was on his face. He turned his attention toward Kurama.

" Greetings…. It's been such a long time… Yoko Kurama."

" I thought it was you…. Yomi…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped their heads to Kurama. " You mean this guy is one of the three kings?"

" That's correct."

Yomi could pick up many different feelings around them. " What's wrong my dear friend? I can sense a feeling of uncertainty from you and a hit of relief."

Yoko steeped forward. " There is a demon out there named Koruri. He and his master, Karuru are in possession of the spirit sphere. The both of them want to destroy the balance here in demon world. None of us were sure if you were still alive."

Yomi smirked. " It's not very easy to kill me as you should know Yoko Kurama."

Kurama started to think how he tried to kill Yomi many years ago. ' Yeah I remember.'

Yomi turned and started to walk away. " Lets go to the palace and discuss this in a more private place. You never know who might be listening in on your discussions."

Yoko and the gang followed the demon king to his palace a while away from the attack site. Without looking back Yomi began to speak again. " So you have arrived at last, Masiko"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. " Mas… I what?"

" Masiko… you are the descendant of Lord Raizen."

" That's just great and all…. But I'm not interested in something like that at the moment. All I'm concerned with is beating the ass of this jerk who messed with my friend's mind!"

Yomi smirked. " I didn't think you were the type to get captured Yoko. So it seems even the great demon fox makes a few mistakes now and then."

Kurama seemed to get a bit annoyed. " I never stated that I was perfect Yomi!"

Yomi felt a bit satisfaction hearing the annoyance in his voice. The group made it inside the building and walked down the long darkened halls of the palace until they reached what seems like a board room. Yomi took his place at the head of the table while everyone else grabbed a spot where they were standing.

Yomi placed his hands together and rested his chin on them. " Now inform me about the situation."

Kurama cleared his throat and turned to face Yomi. " As far as we are aware Koruri's main goal is to kill the three kingdoms. He can either do one of two things, in slave them with his mind controlling powers or simply spread terror as a result giving them no choice but to join his side. Then after doing that he will go to Spirit world and try to over throw Koenma and his father. Once those two worlds have been successfully taken under his control he will go back to the human word and simply conquer them. With the power of the sphere in his possession there would be little we could do against an attack."

" I understand. So what is it you want of me?"

" I know this might sound like a bad idea but we require all three of the kings to join forces."

Yomi banged his hands on the table and stood up without warning. " I will not join forces with those two. They would undermined everything, lets not forget that we are enemies. The moment our kingdoms get together an all out war will ensue and that my friend will give Koruri and Karuru what they want."

" Why can't the three of you just talk about this?" Kuwabara asked, " Just like make a truce and have a discussion about it."

Yomi calmed himself down and once again took his seat at the table. " In theory that would be a good idea, however, the other two will not simply agree to a meeting with me, nor would I expect them to. We have been at war for thousands of years. There would be no way for us to simply sit in one room and talk things out as you suggest."

Kuronue started to think of an idea to solve the problem. " How about, we send two people out to talk with the other kings. One of us can talk to Raizen and the other can go to Mukuro."

" That would work. Very well… Head out to the other two kingdoms and explain our dilemma. Do what you must to get them to agree to this meeting."

Yusuke and Hiei stood up. " I guess we will go talk with these demon kings."

Kurama nodded. " Be tactful…"

" Don't worry. I'll manage and if that doesn't happen I'll just force him…."

Hiei tried to hold back a laugh. " That will be quite helpful… Not like you could handle Raizen… with your power."

" That's never stopped me before… I don't care what the shit he says I'll get him here one way or another!" With that Yusuke stormed out of the place.

Hiei turned to Kurama. " No need to worry… I'll work things out with Mukuro."

" I'm sure you will Hiei. Just be careful."

Hiei nodded as he walked out. Kuronue's eyes became lifeless once again.

Koruri stopped as he read the information being given. ' So Yusuke is headed this way…. Good that makes things more interesting… we will get a very unpleasant greeting when I finish my business here.'

Yomi could sense the change in Kuronue. He turned to Kurama. " Kurama, will you come with me. I must discuss something with you in private."

" Certainly."

To be continued….

Hello everyone. How was that for my first chapter back? Not bad? I hope so. I'm going to be bringing in the other two kings in the coming chapters. You know what to do now. Please review and as always I'll go back to my responses. Till next time everyone.

trunks and goten


	38. Controversy

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back and I'm ready for action. And as promised I am once again doing the responses. I'm happy to see all those reviews. Well here are the responses. 

KaraKurama: Hello again. I'm sorry to hear about what happen in your fam. Feel better. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. Yeah indeed I'm back. I'm glad that you thought that it was good. It's common for writers to think that their work isn't that great. Yeah none of the kings are dead, I doubt if any of them will be… perhaps Raizen but I'm not sure. Yeah Yomi is a good person to tell Kurama the bad news. Yeah it will take a bit longer to resolve the Kuronue problem, but rest assured it will in the near future. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hey once again. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah lots of suspense in this fic. That's how I keep it going for so long. Here is the update you wanted. Hope you enjoy it.

rurouni kitsune: Hello again. I always try my best to write my best as you know. I'm happy my writing mood is back again, because it sucked not wanting to sit down and write. I bet you did really begin to miss this story, I missed writing it. Enjoy this chapter.

KuwabaraMikey17: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Yeah I finally updated after so long. It really sucked to have to re post everything I worked on and I still haven't finished. Your wish is my command… one chapter coming up. Hope you like it

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey. What up? Yes Yomi is in the picture now. Yomi is really something else in the series. He's cool… just like Yoko/ Kurama. Those two make a good pair anyway you think about it. Yeah Kurama does have to live up to some kind of picture of perfection. Lots of issues around the rest of the players. You're right. Nothing is easy. Yeah Yomi has noticed something with Kuronue… and that was to be expected since he can sense things. That is the question… how will the spirit fox take it. Find out.. today. Hope you like it.

Controversy 

Yomi could sense the change in Kuronue. He turned to Kurama. " Kurama, will you come with me. I must discuss something with you in private."

" Certainly."

Kurama was a bit curious why Yomi wished to speak to him in private. Yomi continues to walk down a pathway with large pillars. On the walls were lit with candles. " Kurama as I have said before it is good to see you again. Lot's have happened since the last time we saw each other. By the way thank you for the murder attempt. It really improved my powers."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " Yomi I didn't come all this way for a social call. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Yomi sighed. " Just trying to make things a little less serious. You can afford to have a little bit of side tracked conversations instead of jumping to the serious stuff…. But if you want to get to get to business I will do that. While I was in the other room with you and the others I sensed a bit of an eerie feeling coming from one of you. I narrowed it down and I came to the conclusion that it was your friend Kuronue."

Kurama became flustered hearing this from Yomi now. " What do you mean an eerie feeling?"

" I felt as there is some kind of blank feeling from him. As though someone was attempting to take control or see through his eyes."

" I suspected. Kuronue and I a while back were under Koruri's control and forced to steal the sphere. I was aware there was a spy among us but I didn't know it was Kuronue till now. I'm worried about him…"

" Now that is hard to believe. Yoko Kurama the leader of the bandits actually feels concern for people."

" That's enough Yomi. You know back then I was a different person… back then I had to put a stop of your ways. I couldn't lose any more people because of your recklessness."

" That is all in the past now my old partner. We must deal with the present. However, this issue with Kuronue must be solved before we act further. If Koruri truly does have control over your friend as I suspect then we can not plan anything in his presence. A second option is for us to tell him false plans and go on from there."

" Is there a way for you to correct this Yomi?"

" That I do not know. What I know for sure is that Koruri's spell is one of the most dangerous of all S class demons. For he has the power to make things seem more real then they are."

Kurama's eyes widened. " Oh no. That could be bad. If Koruri put a spell on the other kings or some of their servants then they could be walking right into a trap."

Yomi maintained his calm exterior. " Worry not Yoko Kurama. As we both know not all things are not permanent."

" Just hope Yusuke and Hiei tread with caution."

" They will be fine."

Raizen's kingdom-

Koruri had traveled to Raizen's kingdom. He looked around to see what he was up against. ' Not to many guards around. You would think with a man of his stature there would be a while ton of them. No matter… now I have less to worry about. The fewer people I have to manipulate the better.'

Koruri closed his eyes and transported up into Raizen's kingdom. The demon king was sitting in the dark room on a rock slab. Koruri smirked as he closed the door behind him. " So you are the demon king named Raizen. I was expecting something greater then a wrinkled and feeble man."

Without looking up Raizen responded. " What do you want demon?"

" I'm here to destroy the balance you and the other kings have had for so long. Threw my actions I will bring about a new regime under the capable hands of Lord Karuru. A disgraced demon has no right to be leader of a kingdom. I will see to it that you are gone!" With that Kururi pulled out a retractable sword. He charged right at him.

Raizen slowly opened his eyes as the sword wielding mad man attacked. He raised his head and disappeared before the sword came down. The blade struck down on the stone slab he was sitting on. Raizen was standing behind him. A green aura surrounded his body as he looked at the demon. " You really think I'm that weak do you. I assure you scum I can take you on with little effort if that's all you have."

Koruri smirked and laughed at his comment. " King Raizen, I can assure you I am no were near weak. I have my ways of winning battle. There is more then one way to win a fight…" He rushed at him again even faster then before. This time his sword struck the demon king in the chest area. Small drops of red blood fell to the floor. Koruri's smirk widened as he turned the blade and cut out Raizen's side.

Raizen let out a large growl and rang out threw the kingdom. The king crashed to his knees and held on to his bleeding wound. Outside a few of Raizen's servants heard their king's cry and rushed to his aid. Koruri could hear the patter of feet. He turned to the wounded king. " You are lucky that your men heard you. If I had the chance I would have killed you right here and now." Kururi quickly changed his form to look like Yusuke. " Later old man…."

Just then he made his finger glow a red color and aimed a blast at the wall. A large hole was made. The Yusuke look alike walked toward the hole. Raizen's men came running up. Koruri smirked just as he jumped out of the whole. " King Raizen will fall giving King Yomi full domain in demon world." With that he jumped out the whole and ran off into the forest.

Two of Raizen's men prepared to chase after him. The third tended to his king. " King Raizen… are you able to move sir? Do you feel weak at all?"

Raizen grumbled slightly as he slowly got to his feet. The follower looked concerned. " My king… you shouldn't be moving right now."

" Do you think I'm so weak that I can't handle a small wound like this!" He shouted.

The third man looked at his king in shock. " No my lord I didn't mean it like that."

The other two looked back at Raizen. " Should we go after the boy my lord?"

" That is no boy…." Raizen said.

His followers turned to Raizen and helped him lie down. " Relax my king. We will take care of everything…"

Meanwhile just outside the city limits Yusuke was arriving. Koruri was watching him. ' The trap has been set and the mouse is headed straight for it.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Finally finished with this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review as always. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	39. Yusuke falls into Koruri’s trap

A/N: Hello everyone. Nice to see those reviews coming in. They really make my day. Really helps me get in the mood to write more and continue this story. Just a reminder visit my websites and leave some ideas or just a note. On with the responses.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Yeah I updated. Happy you liked it. Koruri is one of the most dastardly character I ever created. I'm surprised where my free writing takes me. Twists in turns everywhere. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. Yes a cliffy… I'm back and my evilness has returned as well. Lots of cliffys in this story. Thanks for saying that. I try… ideas just come to me. So you liked the double Yusuke part… Yeah Yusuke is indeed going to be in real trouble… most likely this chapter will be full of Yusuke betting. Hope you like this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Lol, you are getting to hate Koruri more and more each chapter uh. Well at least I'm doing my job. Indeed I'm tricky. Can't figure me out… I like to make lots of twists in my stories. Makes it more interesting. Yeah it would be best if Kuronue got free from Koruri soon. I will indeed keep up the good work. Hope you like it.

KaraKurama: Hey. Glad you liked it. Sure don't mention it… I know what those kinda events are like. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Its so ironic isn't it. We know so much more then Yusuke at this point in the story. And he's walking right into a trap. This might be a bashing chapter, just a heads up. Didn't take too long did it… hope you like it.

Yami Yami Yugi: Yo! What up? Okay its official you have really lost your mind this time. Lol. Must be a sugar high. Well anyway, yeah Kurama really didn't freak out as much as he did the first time he found out something happened to Kuronue. At least they have a plan is right… lets just hope it doesn't blow up in their faces like I think it will. Raizen is finally in the picture, we'll have to wait on Mukuro though. We will indeed find out what trouble is going to happen. Hope you enjoy it.

Well that was certainly a lot to write. I hope you all enjoy it.

Yusuke falls into Koruri's trap

Meanwhile just outside the city limits Yusuke was arriving. Koruri was watching him. ' The trap has been set and the mouse is headed straight for it.'

Yusuke was walking along and of course muttering curses along the way.

" Stupid demon king, why the fuck does he have to have his damn kingdom in the middle of god knows where….now I got bloody sand in my shoes." The sun was beating down on Yusuke as he continued on his way. Soon the palace was in site. Yusuke walked up to a cliff near by. " Now isn't this homey. Well I came here for a reason and that's what I'm going to do."

Yusuke jumped off the cliff and landed at the base. He started walking up to the palace. Raizen's guards saw Yusuke and recognized him as the boy who attacked their king. They all got on their guard and their energize rose. " So you return for more have you?" A tall, skin, bold guy stated.

Yusuke blinked a few times. He could not register what he was blabbing about. " I don't have a freaken idea what your talking about corm dome."

The demon frowned. " Do not insult my intelligence. You came here to murder our king… we will not allow it."

Yusuke puffed and narrowed his eyes at the guy. " You know you are really starting to bug me. I just came here to have a little talk with him about what's going on in demon world. That's all… now get the hell out of my way!"

The other two demons stood in front of the place defensively. The tall one continued to stair at Yusuke. " You shall not pass."

Yusuke's temper was starting to flare. " Alright I've had enough of this crap. One way or another I'm getting into that palace!" His right index finger started to glow. He smirked as he pointed the blast at the ground making a large screen. Yusuke took this opportunity to run around into the back of the palace. He tried to catch his breath. The spirit detective peaked back at the guards to see if they were following him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one. ' Good grief. What was with those guys? Why did they think I was here to kill their king? I wasn't ever here before. This is just too odd.'

Suddenly Yusuke started to hear some footsteps. He leaned up behind the building and prepared to hit whomever it was who came around. Just then a young girl came around. Yusuke let out a sigh when he saw her. The young girl had shoulder length messy green hair. Two long pointy ears came out from the side of her head. She had alluring brown eyes. This girl looked so innocent. She wares a bit of showing outfit that reveled much of her body. The tan fabric covered her lower body. Around her arms were golden bracelets with a beautiful swirl design.

Yusuke looked right into her eyes and couldn't pull away. The young girl looked at Yusuke with curiosity. " Excuse me mister… who are you?"

" Names Yusuke… I wanted to see Lord Raizen."

The girl looked shocked but then looked away. " Lord Raizen isn't well at the moment. He was attacked…."

" This is very important! I have to talk to him right now…."

The young girl didn't know what to do. She then turned around. " Follow me… I'll take you to him."

Yusuke followed the young girl up the stairs. He couldn't help but feel curious. " What's your name anyway?"

" My name is Sakura…"

" What do you do here?"

" Basically I serve the needs of his highness. Anything he needs I give him not matter what."

" Alright what if he tells you to get on your hands and knees and be his bitch."

" If that is what my lord wants… but he has never asked that of me. He says that I'm too beautiful."

Yusuke felt a bit relived. ' Well at least she hasn't been touched. She is pretty. Wouldn't mind getting together with her one day.' They soon arrived at a large door. Sakura opened it. The room was slightly cold due to the fact the whole still wasn't fixed.

Lord Raizen was laying on his slab resting. Sakura walked over. " My lord… there is a boy here to see you."

Raizen stirred as he sat up. The demon king saw into the eyes of the boy before him. " What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something important…"

Without much warning Raizen's personal guards came up. They saw Yusuke and grabbed him knocking him to the floor. Yusuke squirmed to get out of their clutches. " Let me go you fucking bastards."

The tall demon looked at Sakura. " Good work my dear."

Sakura looked away. Yusuke was shocked. " Sakura… how could you…."

She shook her head. " I didn't! I swear."

The other too dragged Yusuke to his feet. The third looked at Raizen. " My king… I shall interrogate this boy and see who put him up to it. If it pleases you, you may eat him later if you wish. He smells human."

Yusuke pulled and kicked in vain. " I'm not going to tell you jerks anything! I have nothing to tell you… so get your fucking hands off me!"

The other two guards took Yusuke away. Sakura looked at her lord with hope. " Please… Lord Raizen… don't kill him."

Raizen lifted his hand and softly touched her smooth skin. " You are just so pure… so lovely."

The tall demon bowed. " I will get to the bottom of this… and find out who sent him to kill you."

Sakura widened her eyes. " No… he couldn't… he didn't…"

Raizen said nothing to the young girl beside him. " Do what you must… then bring him to me."

The tall demon nodded as he walked off. Sakura was devastated that the person she just meet could be the person who tried to kill the only person who really cared for her. She let out hot tears. ' Its not fair….'

Raizen placed his arms around her to comfort her. " We must be certain… don't concern yourself my dear…. Just attend to your duties. Things will be back to normal shortly…."

Sakura nodded as she got to her feet. " As you wish my lord."

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? not bad? Not my best? Well I wanna here your taughts… Yusuke beating ahead. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	40. Informing Raizen

A/N: Hello everyone. Alright I admit last chapter wasn't the greatest. I'm sorry. I just hope that this chapter will be even better. On with the reviews.

Bloom Flower: Hello. Alright you sound a bit confused. Let me clear something up. Yes your right Raizen did know that Yusuke didn't attack him. However, his men only say Yusuke or the look alike when they entered the room. Raizen wants to make sure its not Kururi. Clear it up for ya? Well anyway I hope you like this chapter…

KaraKurama: Hello again. Alright you too sound a bit confused. True Kururi wasn't in the chapter yes. However, as you recall from chapter 38 he makes himself look like Yusuke. Therefor when he got there the guards would think that he did attack Raizen. Make a bit more sense? I hope you like this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Sakura is pretty cool. The poor girl though, she's had a rough life. And yes I liked the drawing a lot. I'm going to try to make my own version of her later. I know you hate suspense… that's why I have so much of it. :evil laugh: Yusuke has to get someone to believe him first… then we will see what happens. I hope you like this chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I admit it wasn't my best. : sad: You wanted a new chapter… I got a new chapter right here. I know I'm excited to write what happens next. Yeah it did really sound like Yusuke last chapter. At least I did something right. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Poor Yusuke is right. That kid really gets into a lot of messes in this story. Yeah I know I've done better work. I hope this one counts as one of those. Yusuke does have a weird way of thinking. Sakura is trapped in serving Raizen… anyway possible. But that's another story. Hope this was soon enough. Enjoy.

Informing Raizen

Yusuke found him locked in a dark dungeon inside Raizen's castle. All but one of his guards were gone. The tall demon approached. " You will now tell me who put you up to this! Was it Mukuro or Yomi?"

" Put me up to what? I don't understand what the heck you're talking about!"

" Don't try to sound all innocent. I saw you attack our king. Who put you up to it?"

" You don't know what you are talking about. I think the sun fried your brains. I just got here. I only want to get help from your king. That is all. I'm not interested in killing him."

The tall demon got closer. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Confess now and Lord Raizen might be kind enough to let you live human."

Yusuke tugged at the chains in an effort to break free. The wall started to crack under the force of his powers. A red aura started to surround Yusuke. The tall demon backed up as he could sense the new powers growing within Yusuke. ' This can't be. This boy… his strength is near Raizen's. Could he be…. MAZOKU!'

Yusuke then smirked as he snapped the chains holding him. He cracked his knuckles and started to walk toward the tall demon. Then something that Yusuke didn't expect happened. The tall demon got down on one knee and bowed his head. Yusuke blinked. " Forgive me for not knowing….."

Yusuke cocked his head to the side. " What are you talking about?"

" You are the Mazoku, the descendent of Lord Raizen. It seems I've been tricked."

Yusuke sighed as he stood in front of him. " Get up." The demon did as Yusuke commanded. " Now I must talk to your king." The tall demon nodded as he escorted him upstairs. Raizen was sitting down on his slab as the two of them entered the room.

" Lord Raizen… the boy wishes to speak to you."

Raizen lifted his head and waved off his guard. The guard left the room. Yusuke turned his attention to his ancestor. " First off, why did you not say anything when you knew I didn't do anything?"

" When you are in my position you must learn to take precautions. Now what is your real purpose coming here boy?"

" It's a bit of a long story. Have you ever heard of a demon named Karuru?"

" Lord Karuru… yes I have. He has become quite a noncense to the rest of us. I have gotten reports that Mukuro has been under attack from his supporters from time to time. Not much for us to worry about at the moment."

" Well I'll tell you, it would be best if Yomi, Mukuro and yourself should join forces. For the last few days Karuru's plan had spread to the human and the spirit worlds. Karuru was given a powerful item known as the spirit sphere by a follower named Kururi. This demon has caused most of the trouble so far. He has taken over the minds of my friends and forced them to fight against me in an attempt to take me out of the picture. Once freeing them I found out that he was coming back to demon world in an attempt to destroy the delicate balance between the three kingdoms. Once he had killed off the three kings he would go up to spirit world and start a massive take over…. Which in turn would give Karuru control of all three worlds."

" What you ask of me is nearly impossible. Yomi, Mukuro and I can't be anywhere near the other without starting a war."

" Yomi is going to work with us. He was the one who asked us to get you and Mukuro together. We can't allow any of the kingdoms to fall. It would only give Karuru more power."

"Yeah your right. That is one thing we can't allow. Very well, I will go to meet Yomi." The king stood up.

Sakura strolled over. " My king? Are you deporting?"

" Yes. I'm headed to Yomi's palace."

Sakura looked a bit concerned. " Are you sure you'll be able to make it there?"

Yusuke smiled. " I'll make sure he does. Don't worry Sakura."

Sakura embraced Yusuke. " I'm glad they didn't hurt you."

" Nah, they couldn't hurt me anyway."

" Don't get so confident Mazoku. You may be strong… but you're not as strong as me."

" Yeah, yeah whatever you say old man."

Raizen huffed as he with the help of Sakura walked out of the room. Raizen's guards watched as their king came out. Yusuke followed close behind. The tall demon walked along side the group. " I will accompany you. I am the sworn guard of Lord Raizen and I will protect him until his unfortunate end."

Kururi watched as the four demons walked across the sands. He smirked.

' So Raizen is still alive. No matter even if he is or not. Without food Raizen will drop dead before too long. Their meeting will not go smoothly. I have many spies among the ranks of each king's armies. Distrust will arise among them and that will take care of everything. Each member of the Rekai Tantei have weaknesses and I will exploit them.'

Yomi's kingdom-

Kurama and the rest of the gang were still waiting for some news. Yomi smiled as he began to speak. " Yusuke has succeeded in moving Raizen. They are on their way here."

Kurama looked up at his former partner. " And what of Hiei?"

" He is nearing Mukuro's kingdom as we speak."

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama. " Don't you think its strange Kururi didn't kill Raizen?"

Kurama nodded. " Indeed it is strange but in a way it could be part of his plan to bring all three of them together and then somehow kill them all in one strike."

" I see. Don't you think we should prepare for something like that?"

" There is no need for that. If there is any strange feelings in the area I would be aware of it." Yomi stated.

Kuwabara let out a relieved sigh. " Here I was getting scared for no reason."

Kurama shook his head slightly. " We are not totally out of danger. There is still a chance of attack from the sleeping spy among us."

Kuwabara shifted his eyes around. ' That's right. I still have to worry about that. This is just too much to bear… any minute we could be attacked.'

Mukuro's kingdom-

Hiei was on his way to Mukuro's kingdom. The dark forests brought back bad memories for the fire apparition. ' I never thought I find myself returning to this place. The place where I grew up.'

Mukuro was deep within his palace. He could sense Hiei's approach. One of his advisors came up to Mukuro. " My lord…. A stranger is approaching your…."

Mukuro held up his hand. " I know. Allow him passage. I've been awaiting him for a long time." The demon bowed as left the demon ruler alone. Mukuro smiled. ' Welcome Hiei…. I've been expecting you.'

To be continued….

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good? Better then the last chapter? I hope so. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	41. Convincing Mukuro

A/n: Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. It feels good to have them back again. They are really getting back up there and if I continue at this rate they should be back to the hundreds in no time, but of course I'll need your help. So keep up the reading and reviewing. On with the responses.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. I'm glad I you understand it all now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki fox: Hello again. I'm glad you thought last chapter was very good. I indeed try my best. You want to hear about Hiei… you got him. Hope you enjoy it.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Glad to hear you got it cleared up. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Green Breeze: Hey. Yeah I'm back to my fast pace updating again. So you better stay on your toes. I'm glad you liked em. That's very true the three kings are going to need all the help they can get. The spies might be harder to pin point… I might even use a parasite demon to make them. I hope you like this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? You're indeed right. Raizen is convinced. All that there is left is convincing Mukuro. That big bad guy has lots to work on. First he has to destroy the meeting… and set them at each other. And with those three that's not too hard. But who really knows. Lots of time to see how things play out. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Glad you made it in time. I was just about to post this chapter when I received your review. To answer your question… your right. Mukuro is a female. I didn't know that in the beginning. But I looked it up and she is indeed female. Yeah the last chapter was much better I agree. This chapter looks just as great if I do say so myself. Yeah Yusuke was lucky getting out of that in one piece. Agreed everything is going well so far. Hope you like this chapter.

Well that was quite short. Not much to say. Oh well. At least its something. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Convincing Mukuro

Mukuro smiled. ' Welcome Hiei…. I've been expecting you.' The powerful demon lord awaited Hiei's entrance. The sound of footsteps became louder and louder as they approached. Hiei stared up at the mummy face Mukuro. She waves her hand off and calls Hiei to come forward. " I've been expecting your arrival for some time Hiei."

" I'm not here for pleasant talks you bandage face. I came to discuss important business that will determine the fate of all demon world." Hiei turned away for a moment. ' Not like I really care what happens to this junk yard.'

Mukuro turned around to face Hiei. " So you bring important news do you? Then speak."

Hiei started walking over to a look out window and started to convey his message. " Demon world is on the brink of collapse. A new powerful demon has taken up power in this world and he threatens to claim it all for himself. In his possession he now holds the spirit sphere a powerful item granting him the power to defeat the kings of Makai. His personal army is growing at an alarming rate. Demons are falling at the hands of a demon named Kururi who seems to have the ability of mind control, much like my own. His plan is to get his hands on Makai and slowly take over, Nigenkai and the Reikai."

Mukuro let the information that Hiei revealed to her sink in. " I see. This new demon wants control of everything. What is the use of telling me about it?"

Hiei then continued. " Kurama, myself and our partners came here to demon world to try to prevent this from happening. We figured the only way to prevent this from happening was to get all three kings of Makai together and once that is done the three of you would come up with a solution. Perhaps you could even unite your…."

Mukuro let out a small growl from her throat. " You suggest we work together! That is impossible. We three kings don't see eye to eye as it is. The moment we are all together that would cause a war. Our ideals are just too different. How can I be sure this isn't just another one of Yomi's ploys? It is well known to demons that Yomi's promises are all lies. He speaks of uniting but in reality he wants full control of all three words just like that new mystery demon you speak of."

Hiei wasn't too sure on how to answer that. It was a relevant question since it was true Yomi could be quite deceitful. " I understand your concerns regarding Yomi. However, Raizen is already on his way there. We will be in the conference room just in case fighting breaks out between the three of you. Kurama has faith that Yomi truly wants this to go well. I have never had problems believing in what Kurama thinks. His instincts about people are always correct."

Mukuro thought about if for a moment. He could tell Hiei's words were very true. " I can tell by the sound of your voice that you speak the truth. I have decided to take up your request. We shall debark for Yomi's headquarters immediately."

Mukuro started walking out of the palace to a centipede mobile fortress. Hiei jumped on top along with the demon king. " Set a course for Yomi's headquarters!" She commanded.

" Yes sir." Came a voice from below them.

"Tell me more of these two demons Hiei. Tell me of there numbers and followers."

Hiei looked at Mukuro for an instant then turned around and looked forward at the forests ahead. Above them a storm erupted with large flashes of yellow lightning. Hiei once again began to speak. " Karuru has a great army of different kinds of demons. Notably one has the ability close to that of a parasite demon. However, his powers seem to have no limitations while mind do. One weird occurrence happened recently that has me a bit concerned. I believe this Kururi has the ability to shape shift. Also Karuru's army as far as I can determine is of bat youkai and possibly some other kitsune youkai."

" Then we have quite a force to reckon with."

Yusuke and his party were close by to Yomi's palace. Yusuke of course was getting warn out. " Man I hate these nature walks."

The tall demon accompanying them smirked. " This is more of a desert walk then anything. I didn't think the great Mazoku would get so tired so easily."

Yusuke frowned. " You implying something!" He shouted, " Because if you are I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of you right about now."

The fight between his descendant and his subordinate amused Raizen. He couldn't hold back his laughter. Yusuke turned his attention toward his ancestor and frowned, showing deep annoyance. " You find something funny old man!"

" It's amusing how the two of you act like children."

Yusuke started to grumble under his breath. Moments after Mukuro's fortress started to come at them. The tall demon got King Raizen out of the way while Yusuke grabbed Sakura just in time.

Within moments Mukuro and Hiei arrived at the palace of Yomi. Without much warning came a voice. " Why don't you watch where your going!"

Hiei looked down and saw the detective. " Yusuke. I see you made it back in one piece."

Yusuke frowned. " Very funny Hiei." He looked up and saw Mukuro. " Hey mummy head! Why don't you watch were your driving that thing huh!"

Sakura cringed when she heard him say that. " Now he's gone and done it." She muttered.

The tall demon cringed as he watched the heir of the throne acting like the immature child he was. ' I can't believe the future of our kingdom is in the fate of this child… Just the thought of him being the heir of Raizen is just absurd!'

Mukuro turned to Hiei. " Your friend is indeed silly to say the least."

"That's Yusuke for you."

Just at that moment both Mukuro and Raizen meet eyes. The tension around them started to mountain. Yusuke looked around and saw a lot of 'fog.' Hiei jumped down and meet Yusuke. " I see you managed to retreve Mukuro…." Yusuke commented.

" And you did with Raizen. I was concerned about you for a moment when I felt the sudden energy spike."

" So you felt that too. Yeah, that wasn't me. That was Kururi. We are in deep trouble… if he goes around changing his form like he did when he went to meet Raizen, then we are in big shit."

" No doubt. Lets just hope these three can work together."

Yomi looked out from a look out post in his palace. A smile appeared on his face. " Our guests have arrived."

" That's indeed good news. Now we can work on the problem at hand." Kurama stated.

" Agreed. Everything comes down to this moment…." Yomi stated as he slowly made his way back to the meeting chambers. Kurama followed soon behind. His concerns were growing by the minute but he knew this could be the last chance to protect Makai.

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you like it. The meeting between the three kings is coming up next time. Please read and review.

Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	42. The conference

A/n: Hello everyone. Not so many reviews last chapter. That's sad. But oh well a few is a better then none I always say. Keep them coming. On with the responses.

KaraKurama: Hey. I'm glad you liked last chapter. No fair you're on vacation already. I still gotta wait a few days. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Glad its going great. I hope you like this chapter too.

Green Breeze: Hello again. True it looks like you will have to check it more often. Once I get in the mood to write I can do it pretty quick. Glad you liked last chapter. I know what you mean sometimes I don't know what to say either. Enjoy this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey. What up! The three kings are finally together… and that may cause its problems knowing how they hate each other. As of right now everyone has there limps… but just a piece of advice for them they better keep their hands and stuff off the table… You and I both… faith in them is really hard. More interesting scenes you say, well if you want them I can serve them up. I will indeed keep it up. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well that was the shortest review corner I had in a while. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.

The conference

Yomi stated as he slowly made his way back to the meeting chambers. Kurama followed soon behind. His concerns were growing by the minute but he knew this could be the last chance to protect Makai. The other guests slowly made there way into the chamber as well. Yomi smiled friendly at the other two kings. " Come sit, we have much to discuss."

Raizen and Mukuro looked at each other and then back at Yomi. The tension was already building and nothing happened yet. The tension was like a fog and it was very thick. Kuwabara took out a knife and tried to cut it. " The tension is so thick in here you can't really cut it with a knife."

Yusuke nodded. " You can't really blame them. I mean they have all been at war with each other for years."

Yomi looked at the others. " No need to worry. I didn't set any traps or anything. The room is perfectly safe. Not even I would be stupid enough to try to slay my to be allies."

Raizen wasn't so sure about that so he moved down a few chairs out of the reach of Yomi. Mukuro did the same distancing himself from the other two. Kurama and the others took their seats near by each of the fighting kings just in case something caused an argument. Yomi began to speak when everyone was situated. " I take it you have all been informed with the situation at hand?"

" Yes I was. First off I would like to know why you were the one to call this meeting. How can we be certain that you aren't in league with this Karuru demon I heard about?"

Mukuro nodded. " Yes how can we be sure of that. You are the only one who wants to mess with the human and spirit worlds Yomi. How can we know if you don't have hidden motives?"

" My dear friends I would never do anything like that. It is important if the three of us work together on this. You need not concern yourselves. I have no hidden motives that would cause concern. This meeting is all about good faith."

Mukuro and Raizen both had doubtful faces. Neither trusted Yomi in the slightest. Yomi could sense this about them but didn't say anything further.

" Now then shall we commence with the planning?"

" Very well." Mukuro stated, " What is it you suggest we do?"

" Well first off we should have look out teams go out and try to locate this demon lord. Then we can gather information that would help us plan our next move. Once we have all the needed information we should gather our forces and strike. That would be our best bet." Yomi said.

" I would have to disagree." Raizen said, " That could lead to problems later on in the future. You as well as everyone here knows that our three armies can't work together in harmony. Especially with yours Yomi. Mukuro and I would have a better chance then with your army along. Besides putting our problems aside who knows what trap this demon lord has set for us. He could already know about this meeting and what we are going to do. Therefore he could be planning a defensive or offensive as we speak."

Mukuro nodded. " I must agree with Raizen. We must not take this demon lightly."

Kurama cleared his throat. " If I may?" He questioned Yomi.

Yomi nodded. " Go right ahead. This is an open meeting."

Kurama nodded and started to speak. " I am in agreement with both Raizen and Mukuro. Karuru and Kururi have many ways to keep their eyes on us. As you must know by now Kururi can manipulate anyone in a given area around him. Lets not forget that Karuru has the spirit sphere in his possession. This makes him an extremely powerful enemy. Anyone who gets near him would either be killed on the spot or brought under his army under mind control."

Unknown to them Kururi was keeping his eye on the meeting. Kuronue who wasn't in the room was being his eyes and ears. Kururi was next to his servant. " What fools they are. They would have to be more careful." He handed Kuronue his scythe. " Go ahead… attack them." Kururi said in Kuronue's ear.

Kuronue started to swing his scythe. The weapon went threw the room and broke a lamp above them. It fell causing the kings to jump up. Yomi looked around trying to find the source of the weapon attack. Yusuke looked over at Sakura. " You guys alright?"

" Yes we're fine… you guys?" Sakura said back.

Hiei helped Mukuro back to her feet. " We're fine over here." Kuwabara stated.

Kurama sighed as he realized what happened. " Kururi is here…" Yusuke and the others frowned. " I should have known he would have come here to the meeting."

The tall demon got defensive as he looked around. " Where is he?"

Yomi concentrated for a moment. " He's gone. I can't pick up his energy. Either that or he was changed his form again."

" Lets get back to the meeting." Mukuro stated.

Everyone took their seats again. Kurama continued where he left off. " The best thing for us all is to keep our wits about ourselves. Also it wouldn't hurt if we all tried to gather our forces. I will do what is needed to gather information."

Yusuke interrupted him. " Hold up Kurama. We can't risk you as well. Its bad enough Kuronue is under that freak demon's spell."

Sakura raised her hand. " Can I say something?"

Raizen looked at the young servant girl next to him. " Go right ahead Sakura…"

" I was thinking, if it is so risky to go to them… why don't you let these demons come to you."

Kurama looked at the young girl with interest. " I'm intrigued with your suggestion. Please continue."

" Well, somehow we can make them think things aren't going well and somehow we can make them come here and show their hand. Since we are larger in number we could perhaps weaken their army and give us the upper hand."

Yusuke couldn't believe what the young girl had said. " Man Kurama. I think this girl could be your rival as far as thinking goes."

Kurama smiled. " That sounds like an idea. Anyone have any problems with this?"

Yomi smiled. " This does indeed sound like a plan. I must say Raizen you do pick your subjects rather well. She is a smart one I'll give her that." Yomi then turned his attention to Mukuro. " You have any issues over this battle plan?"

" None at all. I think it's a marvelous plan. We must all work together to make this work."

Raizen nodded. " Agreed."

Kurama stood up. " Then that will be our plan of attack. Yusuke and the rest of us will keep a close eye on all three of you as well as the perimeter around the palace. We are not out of danger yet… beware of any traps that Kururi may have set."

Yomi stood up as well. " Then this meeting is dismissed. Lets all enjoy ourselves in a feast in the honor of our new alliance."

To be continued….

Hello everyone. How was that? Not bad? I know it wasn't the greatest chapter… I'm just not on my game. Well anyway please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	43. The feast

A/N: Hello everyone. What's up? Not much with me. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but my account was blocked for a while because I miss rated a fic of mine. That and I was just so tired I didn't feel like writing for lots of the time. Well I wrote it and I hope you all like it. First off the reviews responses.

KaraKurama: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you thought last chapter was pretty good. My vacation started for me when I finished my homework on the 23rd. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom flower: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one also.

Green Breeze: Hello again. I'm glad that you liked last chapter. Yeah it would be a good idea for you to check it a lot. It is shocking that the three of them agreed on it… but of course as you said they really have no choice in the matter. Sakura is pretty smart. I'll reveal more about her later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter. Yeah no one tried to kill each other. Maybe that will change in this chapter but I haven't decided yet. Kurama should watch out. Sakura is a very smart person. The only person that rivals Kurama in intelligence. Enjoy.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. No worries… I'm not mad because I had a short review corner. Nah, I won't be an evil writer. I'm only evil when I want to be. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

rurouni kitsune: Hey. What up? Well I'm glad that you liked last chapter. Sakura is really a smart girl… more then most people give her credit for. Thanks… I try my best. Yeah I know, I wish Kurama would help Kuronue. Don't worry I'll free him before the end of the story. Hope you like this chapter.

Dark Dragon Kitsune: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Took you two days uh? That's a bunch of time. Happy you like it so far. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.

Well thank you all for your reviews. I guess I was a pit hard on myself last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Without further ado… chapter 43.

The feast

The three kings as well as their honored guests walked into the dinning hall. The table was elaborately decorated. The candles were lit and were giving off a strong aroma in the air. Kurama had a feeling that this display wasn't only for the other two kings but for him as well. Yomi sat at the head of the table and opened his arms, greeting the other guests to take their seats. The other guests nodded as they took their seats.

On Yomi's left side was Kurama, the tall demon, and Kuwabara. On his left were Hiei, Mukuro, and Sakura. At the other end of the table were Yusuke and Raizen. Yomi smiled as he turned his head toward the kitchen. " Bring out the main course."

A servant brought out a large dish. On this plate were lots of meat pieces that didn't seem recognizable to both Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei cringed as they saw what was on the table. Raizen growled as he looked away from the table. " I refuse to eat that slop." He growled.

Kuwabara and Yusuke paid no attention to the demon king as they started to dig in, filling up their plates. They started to attack each other for rights to the meet in front of them. " HEY! Hands off! I wanted that." Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. " I didn't see your name on it Urameshi!"

" Well I didn't see yours on it either!"

Yomi let out an amused laugh as he watched the boys fight. " Boys, there is plenty of food to go around. So enjoy yourselves and have all your heart desires."

Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled. " Thanks a bunch man!" Yusuke started sticking his fork into lots of pieces dragging it to his plate. Kuwabara did the same.

Kuwabara looked over at the other end of the table and saw some side dishes. " Hey… Shrimp, can you pass the stuffing." Hiei cringed as he picked up the green bowl and passed it down to Kuwabara. Kuwabara took the blow from the demon sitting beside him and he started to pile it on his plate. When he had finished he handed the bowl over to Yusuke. " Want?"

Yusuke nodded as he took the bowl. " Thanks Kuwabara." He tilted the bowl slightly and with his knife he scrapped a bunch of it on his plate and then set it down in the center of the table. Yusuke looked around and noticed that only he, Kuwabara, Yomi and Mukuro had food on their plates.

" What's wrong guys? Not hungry?"

Kurama turned to Yusuke. He picked up his napkin was that on his lap and placed it on the table. " I just lost my appetite. If you excuse me." The kitsune gave Yomi a discussed look. Just then Hiei and Raizen both stood up and began walking out.

Yomi stood up. " Wait… If the food is not to your liking I can always prepare something else."

Kurama turned back at faced his former partner. " No need. I'll get it myself. Hiei, Raizen… what would you like?"

" A fruit bowl will do just nicely." Raizen commented.

Hiei looked up at his Kitsune companion. " Cut up some of that green stuff you made the last time. Also get me that yellow power drink. I think it really helped power me up last time."

Kurama smiled. " Sure. I'll be back with that stuff soon."

Yusuke looked over at Hiei as he took a seat. " For sure Hiei, I would have thought you would like to eat meet."

" Not when it's in demon world." Hiei hissed.

Raizen huffed as he took his seat near his offspring. " I would rather starve then eat meet of any kind."

Yusuke nodded. " Yeah I already know your story about that. I just don't understand what got into Kurama. I mean being a fox you would think he would like meet."

Kurama was in the kitchen. He took several seeds from his pockets and with his energy he manipulated it to form various fruits. He smiled at his creations as he carefully plucked them and cut them up into smaller pieces. What juice remained Kurama put that in a bowl off to the side. The kitsune looked down at the large presentation of food he had to offer the demon king. Kurama took the large bowl of juice and started to spread it around the dish. ' Perfect.'

Kurama walked over to the side and started growing more vegetables such as lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and beats. Kurama walked over and picked up a knife. He took the vegetables and started to cut them up. Most of it was easy to cut and Kurama simply slid it into a large orange bowl. The tomatoes however would be a bit of a pain to cut. He took the blade and pushed it down, cutting the tomato in half and then he made it into fours. Making it even smaller proved to be a challenge. Suddenly without warning some of the juice of the tomato splattered out and hit Kurama right in the eye. Kurama let out a surprised scream.

Yomi turned his head to the kitchen. He stood up. " I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Kurama." The demon lord walked into the kitchen. Yomi walked in just in time to catch the knife from hitting Kurama. His hands were desperately trying to clear out his sockets. " Yoko? You alright?"

" I've been better. Where's the sink?" He questioned.

Yomi wrapped his arms around Kurama and helped him over to the sink. He reached out and helped Kurama turn on the water. The kitsune tried to water out his eyes and clean out the juice that had its way into his eye. Kurama blinked a few times. Yomi gave him a paper towel so he can dry his eye. Kurama opened his eyes. His vision was still a bit blurry. Yomi smiled as he thought he'd take the opportunity to do something he never got a chance to do. He reached his hands up, taking Kurama by the face and then he did the unthinkable. Yomi connected his lips with Kurama's.

Kurama's eyes snapped open in shock as he found himself in a kiss with Yomi. Soon Yomi pulled back and looked at Kurama with a smirk on his face. " Did I catch you by surprise?"

" You…. You… kissed me." He said in shock.

" Kurama, I couldn't resist. I care about you more then I should. If anything happened and I never got a chance to do it once… I don't know what I would do."

" Yomi…. I…" Kurama couldn't find the words to express what was going threw his mind at that moment. He didn't know if he was totally grossed out by the whole or if he sorta liked it.

Yomi turned away. " Sorry. I can sense you were a bit uncomfortable." He picked up the knife, cleaned it off and walked back over to the cutting block and started to finish cutting the tomato for him. " I won't do it again. Don't worry Yoko." He picked up the two bowls and walked out.

Kurama just stood there in total shock as he touched his lip. " I don't believe he…." The kitsune took several deep breaths and then walked out to the rest of them.

Yomi had already placed the food on the table for them to eat. Kurama was still in utter shock at what transpired. Hiei narrowed his eye as he saw Kurama's expression and Yomi's smirk. He had the idea that something transpired in there then a simple help attempt.

The rest of dinner was rather quite. Yusuke looked up at Yomi. " You know this stuff was good. Thanks for the dinner."

Yomi nodded. " You're all very welcome. I wish to be a humble host." He lifts his glass. " I have a toast." Everyone turned to their heads to Yomi.

" To our new friends and some old ones let our alliance be prosperous and strong."

" Here, Here!" Came the rest of the voices in the room as they clanged there glasses together and took a drink.

Yomi smiled. ' This day has been rewarding not just for Demon world but for me as well….'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Alright I know… that was a bit crazy when I put the little Yaoi thing with Yomi and Kurama. I just couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you really do like it I will make another Yaoi story in the future, let me know what you think. Please read and review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	44. Annoyance

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews. They are really starting to pick up in number and I'm happy to see that. I would like to get it back to its glory of 200 reviews, if you have time try reviewing the other chapters again. Thanks a lot. Anyway lets get on with the responses.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Yeah I had to throw in a little plot twist with Kurama and Yomi. I sometimes like getting surprises too and I just couldn't resist. Yeah I would be hungry too after reading this chapter, lots of food involved. As always I will try to keep up my best work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? Well first off, nice sized review. Yomi just couldn't keep himself from Kurama, and I mean who can. He is a very hot kitsune in either form. Well don't go around trying to kill Yomi now. I still need him. About Kurama and Hiei with the change of food.. As you might have realized they were eating humans. Kurama couldn't do that any more even if he wanted too. Since his mom and all them are human. Hiei, he just didn't want to eat it. I know, no bloodshed. I'm trying to work up to it. No worries my friend, the attraction doesn't work both ways. Kurama has his eye on someone else. I hope you like this chapter.

KaraKurama: Hey. Yeah my account has finally been freed up. Thank Kami for that. I'll always keep up the good work. As for me kinda go off track and stuff… its not really doing that at all. You see I'm trying to get the three kings to join their forces and stuff. Don't worry I'll get into the Kururi killing business soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. Ah I see, you don't particularly like that Kurama had that encounter with Yomi? Don't worry I don't plan to put much more into it. And besides Kurama wasn't too pleased with it anyway. In a way it does kinda fit in… because someone else has an eye for our fox. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Glad you enjoyed it. You want some fighting time, i guess i can work some in for you. I can't keep avoiding it forever. Sure no problem… I'll review anytime. You're a great writer. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Woah, that was a lot to write. Once again I thank you. I see some killing in the future. Hope you like it. On with chapter 44.

Annoyance

Yomi had already succeed in ruffling some people's feathers the wrong way. First with his food choice for his guest most importantly in Raizen's case. And then that little encounter in the kitchen that pissed off Hiei not to mention totally mess up Kurama. Things were not looking to well for the alliance. After the meal was over all the people rushed off. Raizen, Sakura, Yusuke and the tall demon went outside for a chance to get some training.

Outside the main castle Raizen's party was preparing to train. Yusuke smirked as he looked at his ancestor. " Alright you old man, I'm really to fight you."

Raizen looked up at his descendant. " You are far to week to be changing me boy. If you can't even take down my advisor then your attempt would only lead you into your own death."

" I just think that you are scared of me, yeah that's it. You've been sitting in your little castle for like thousands of years and that has made you weak. Guess your not man enough to fight someone like me." Yusuke stated in an arrogant tone.

Raizen's aura started to flare up. Sakura walked over to her king and tried to calm him down. " Lord Raizen… He doesn't know what he's saying. This isn't something to get all upset about." She said smoothly.

Raizen didn't seem to listen to her words. He brushed past her and started to walk toward Yusuke. The Spirit detective smirked as he powered up his red aura. The two Mazoku starred at each other for a good few minutes. Their two auras were clashing. Soon Yusuke broke the standstill and jumped into the air preparing an attack. He pointed his index finger at the demon king and it started to glow blue. Raizen lifted his head to see what the boy was up too. A small smirk appeared on his face. Yusuke frowned as his blast got stronger. " This will wipe that stupid smirk off your face you old geezer! SPIRIT GUN!"

The brilliant attack flew from Yusuke's hand and soared toward the demon king. Raizen made no attempt to stop the blast. The other two subjects of Raizen were shocked that their king was going to do nothing to stop it. The blast hit him. Yusuke smiled. " How did you like that one?"

" Lord Raizen!" The tall demon shouted.

The smoke started to clear and as it did it revealed Raizen, totally unharmed from the attack. Yusuke frowned. " There is no why! That blast should have at least done some damage!"

Raizen let out an amused laugh. " You call that an attack. That didn't even faze me."

Yusuke let out a small growl. He landed on the ground and then started to charge Raizen at full speed. This time the king made a move instead of letting himself get attacked. Yusuke threw lightning fast punches. Raizen smiled as he countered everyone at times making a connection to Yusuke's face. The spirit detective was thrown back by the attack and landed on his back hard. He let out another moan as he slowly stood up. Raizen stood over his descendant. " Now do you see boy? You are no match for me."

Yusuke crossed his legs and looked up at Raizen. " Don't get to cocky old man. I'll beat you sooner or later."

Raizen started to walk off. " Humph, it would be best if you start training. You will not be able to defeat anyone with your pathetic levels."

Yusuke grew angry hearing that from his ancestor. " You are a son of a bitch you know that!"

Raizen laughed. " I've been told that many times."

Sakura looked at Yusuke and saw some of his wounds were bleeding. " You want some help?"

Yusuke looked up at the girl looking at him. " Nah, these are nothing. I'll be just fine. I've been hurt a lot worse in my day."

" Alright then. I can help you train if you want."

Yusuke cocked his head and had a confused look on his face. " You… help me? What do you know about training?"

" I know a lot. Don't think just because I'm a girl that I can't fight. I might even surprise you."

" I will assist you also." Came the voice of the other demon.

Yusuke nodded. " This should be fun."

Meanwhile, Karuru was over looking the land around him. He was getting rather annoyed with his followers for not being able to defeat the Demon kings fast enough. He picked up the small ball in front of him and started to contact Kururi. This right hand man's face appeared on the ball. " What is taking you so long? I sent you to destroy those three demons a day ago."

" I know my lord. Be patient."

" You can not waste anymore time! You must kill them all now. Do you understand me!"

" Their alliance will not last long. I can assure you."

" I don't care, I want you to get to work and stop playing around! Kill the three kings at once. I don't care how you do it.. but I want it NOW! While you're at it… take those servants of Spirit world out of the way. They could be trouble."

" I have a perfect plan to take out the boy. The others will be a simple task. Kurama will surely follow his friend Kuronue and while he is doing that…. I will manipulate the maiden named Yukina to trap the other two boys. Our victory in site… I promise I will not fail you."

" You had better not… because if you do… I will simply feed you to my hungry pet." With that the demon lord cut all communication with his servant. He sighed as he sat back in his chair. ' Demon world will surely be mine!'

Kururi smiled as he looked over at Kuronue. He walked over. " My dear pet… I have another job for you…. Capture the girl named Sakura. Fight and kill your best friend Kurama. Do not fail me."

" Yes master Kururi." Kuronue said in a dull voice. He took off toward Kurama and the others.

Kurama and the others walked out to meet Yusuke. The spirit detective turned to see Kurama. " It's been fairly quiet." The kitsune stated. ' I wonder where you are Kuronue.'

Without much of a warning, Kuronue's scythe came flying at them. It didn't give much time for anyone to make a move. Kurama heard it. " Everyone duck!"

Kuronue landed right next to Sakura. " You're going on a little trip with me…" He said as he knocked her out and threw her over his shoulder.

Kurama looked at his friend. " Kuronue…. Don't do this… Let me help you!"

Kuronue narrowed his eyes. " I don't want you help!" He shouted as he threw his weapon again.

Kurama's eyes widened as he took out his rose whip and stopped his attack. " Please… stop this Kuronue. Don't you understand… you're being used. You gotta fight him. Please Kuronue."

" Shut…. You're…. MOUTH!" Kuronue hissed as he threw his weapon again hitting Kurama this time. The kitsune feel to the floor grasping his chest. Kuronue smirked. " Farewell Kurama… come after me if you dare…" With that the bat youkai disappeared.

Kurama cringed as he stood up and started running off. ' I'll get you back…. Nothing will prevent me from getting you back to normal….'

" KURAMA NO!" Everyone shouted as they started taking off after him.

Kururi smiled as he watched everything taking place. ' Perfect work my mind puppet. Now that the cats are away… I'm free to take out the rats.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Alright I've brought back the fight between the two sides. Looks like everything has been played out the way Kururi wanted it too. You wanna know what happens next? You're going to review first. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	45. Broken free at last

A/N: Hello everyone. What's new? The reviews are really starting to add up. Thank you all. Here are the responses.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you understand where I was going with the last two chapters. Of course I'll keep going. Hope you enjoy it.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up! I'm glad that you liked last chapter. Yes Yusuke is indeed no match for Raizen which means he is definitely no match for Karuru. I did indeed put some bloodshed in the last chapter. There might be even more in this one. Sakura is for bait to get Yusuke away from Raizen but I might even make it for another purpose. Kuronue is still under his control, which sucks, but I promise I'll snap him out of it pretty soon. I hope you like this chapter too.

Rurouni kitsune: Things are getting heated up now. Those two evil demons know exactly what buttons to push. True they have plenty of time to get back on top of things…. Or do they? Um… you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing again. Yeah the fighting came in fast. I knew I couldn't keep it out of the story. Glad you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.

Hiei's Dragon Girl 1: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing again. No worries I'm not mad that you didn't review for a while. As long as you did now that's okay with me. That sucks that you aren't allowed on the computer a lot. Lol, you might wanna bring your eyes in… lol. I just had to have a little part of that in this fic. Thank you, I always try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Not much to say but oh well. Thank you all again for reviewing. Here is chapter 45.

Broken free at last

Kurama cringed as he stood up and started running off. ' I'll get you back…. Nothing will prevent me from getting you back to normal….'

" KURAMA NO!" Everyone shouted as they started taking off after him.

Kururi smiled as he watched everything taking place. ' Perfect work my mind puppet. Now that the cats are away… I'm free to take out the rats.'

Yusuke and the others started off running after their friend. " Kurama wait! This could be another trap."

" I must do this Yusuke. No longer will Kuronue have to work for that freak of a master. My friend will be free from his control once and for all!"

" That might be what they want! They just want to lure you away."

" Don't tell me you don't want to rescue Sakura."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and then sighed as he turned to Kuwabara and Hiei. " You two stay here… watch the others while we're gone." The spirit detective's two friends nodded as they watched he and Kurama rush off following the rail of Kuronue.

Kurama was deep in thought. ' When I looked into your eyes I didn't see my friend at all. It was like someone else was talking. You weren't my friend Kuronue at all. He wouldn't have tried to kill me for trying to help…. I just know it.'

Yusuke caught up with his kitsune friend. " Don't worry Kurama. We'll free Kuronue this time for sure."

Kurama nodded and smiled back at the younger boy. " We will indeed succeed this time." The kitsune sniffed around catching the sent of his friend again. " We're close. Kuronue is near by."

" What about those other demons? Karuru or Kururi?"

Kurama tool another sample of the hair. " I'm picking up various demon scents. However one new one has come in and I have a feeling that is Karuru's. Kuronue is near by and he has Sakura with him."

" Then lets get over there and pound the heck out of that demon!"

Meanwhile up in Karuru's castle Kuronue walked up with Sakura still on his shoulder. " Lord Karuru… I have brought the girl as you had requested."

Karuru smiled at his faithful follower. " Well done my faithful servant. With your efforts I will be able to get the greatest power. This girl is the key to my greatest desire."

Kuronue placed her unconscious on the floor. Karuru smirked as he leaned over and looked over the girl. " Yes indeed she is the one. Sakura is more important then anyone knows. No one will take her from my grasp. Make sure of that. Kill who ever dares to rescue her, understand my servant?"

Kuronue nodded his head. " Yes master. I will do all that is need to carry out your will." The Bat Youkai bowed to his master and started to walk out of the castle. He closed the door behind him and picked up his scythe. His eyes looked blood thirsty and really to kill for the man who used him as a puppet.

The Bat Youkai walked out of the palace to see his friend Kurama standing there. The kitsune's face was full of shock. " Kuronue…. Where is Sakura?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out fox. However, you won't have to worry about that because you'll be long since dead." Kuronue started to walk closer to Kurama, a wicked smirked was plastered on his face.

"Kuronue," he said in a low whisper, looking at his friend. "I don't want to do this but if you fight me, I will have no choice but to attack back."

Kuronue smirked. "All the more fun then." He leaped forward and Kurama easily dodged.

"I have no choice," he said to himself. "Rose whip!"

Kuronue looked unworried as he stared down his friend's and former partner's famous weapon. He unraveled his scythe and then wrapped it around the whip forcing it downward. " That all you have Kurama. Pity. I think you're just holding back. No matter…. I'll put an end to you!"

Kuronue pulled back the scythe and darted forward with his attack. Kurama's eyes widened at his speed and quickly leaped out of the way to avoid direct contact with the weapon. Regaining a grip on his Rose Whip he lashed it out, catching the chain of his opponents weapon as it was sent his way once more, resulting in a draw. Both demons pulled back and positioned themselves, preparing for the next attack.

Kuronue looked a bit annoyed. " Why won't you just die!" The mind controlled youkai smirked again as a thick fog started to form.

Kurama gasped as Kuronue disappeared in the mist. He whirled around, trying to find him, but there was no sign. Calming himself he closed his eyes, listening for his approach.

crack. swish!

He opened his eyes 'there!' he lashed out his rose whip and felt it come in contact with something. " Did I get him?"

"Not quite."

He looked behind him just in time to see the scythe flying towards him. The weapon cut Kurama in the chest making it bleed. The scythe came back around getting ready to strike again. This time Kurama weakly brought the weapon down. Kuronue started walking toward his ex friend.

" My my," he tsked shaking his head. " Honestly. I expected more from the great Yoko Kurama. It's no fun fighting someone who won't give it their all. I should just end this now."

Kurama bowed his head as some rogue tears flowed from his eyes. " Please listen to me Kuronue! They are using you... forcing you to do all this. I know you, you would never want to kill me. We are best friends! I want to help you..."

Kuronue paused for just a fraction of a second, emotion flickering in his eyes before they hardened once more. " Shut up!" he shouted. He lashed out with his scythe once more, catching it in Kurama's shoulder causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. " You are no friend of mine." he lifted the weapon up, ready to make the final strike.

" Kuronue please."

" Goodbye Kurama."

Kurama looked saddened that his friend was about to kill him. He pulled out his leaf he had taken from Kuronue's supposed death place. He held it close. " Kuronue...I promised I'd free you... and that's what I'm going to do!" He manipulated the leaf making it spread out like vines. They grabbed hold of the youkai and held him tightly in its hold up in the air. Yoko jumped on a pile of vines and floated up to Kuronue's level.

Kuronue, caught by surprise, struggled against the plant. He looked at Kurama who was now at his level. " So Kurama, are you going to kill me? I am your dear friend Kuronue after all."

Kurama glared at him. "You are not Kuronue. Kuronue would never attack me. He would never betray me. But I will get him back. You will not control him anymore."

The other demon smirked. " And just how do you plan to do that?"

Kurama smiled. " Anyone who knows me, knows my specialties. I can make plants into everything. And i figured out how you are controlling my friends mind!"

He glared at him. "Is that so? Care to enlighten me?"

Kurama folded his hands and stared into Kuronue's eyes. " I figured it out a while ago. First off I would like to point out the gases that you used to trap Kuronue and myself. That was the first step. The gases were a mixture of some powerful drugs used in the ningenkai. You corrupted Kuronue's mind with thoughts of betrayal and some various treats. When I broke free, I noticed that some of my special seeds were missing. Not may people were near by when I had them… I had then realized the second item used in your mind control. You used my parasite plants, and boiled it up… then using that as the base. The rest is simple. No doubt you have the ability to maniple people's minds. You used this advantage and in doing so took a strong hold in his mind."

Kurama took a break and pulled out a few seeds from his pocket. " In giving me enough time to figure it out, I remembered I had the antidote plant with me. So all I must do… I burn it…. And clear up Kuronue's breathing passages. Also… force him to take it orally. You're control over my friend ends here!"

Kuronue struggled to break free from the vines once again. Kurama narrowed his eyes and started to heat up the seeds. The kitsune forced the vines to hold him tighter so he couldn't move. Kuronue smelled the burning seeds and he started to feel a bit drowsy. Kurama smiled. ' It's working…' Kurama then made a crushed version and forced it down his friends throat.

Kuronue seemed to be suffocated by the antidote that Kurama had created. Kurama knew this was going to happen. Kururi was trying to maintain the control, even if that meant killing Kuronue in the process. The kitsune looked hopeful as his friend continued to suffer. ' That's it…. Fight him… I'm right here….'

Soon Kuronue's body fell limp. His head was bowed. Kurama looked very concerned. " Kuronue?" He questioned as he got closer. The kitsune started to fear the worst when he couldn't fell any energy from his partner and didn't even get a response. The fog started to clear and Yusuke looked up. Kurama placed his head on his chest and seemed to be crying. He had thought his friend was dead. " I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Yusuke's eyes started to shake. " Kurama…." He called out. The fox didn't hear him. The spirit detective frowned as he tried again speaking a bit louder. " Kurama." Once again Kurama didn't respond. Yusuke was very close to just shot a spirit gun in the air and shout at the top of his lungs. He growled and tried for a third time. " KURAMA!"

Without making a move Kurama spoke at last. " What is it Yusuke? I'd like to be left alone right now…."

" But… Kurama…." Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence.

" I'd like a moment with my friend before I… put him to rest."

Yusuke raised an eye brow. ' Man Kurama is really dense when he's in a depression.'

" So you wanna get rid of me already?" Kuronue's voice suddenly became heard.

Kurama's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, his eyes full of tears. " Kuronue! You're back!"

Kuronue gave him a friendly smile. " I'm back for real this time. Thank you Kurama."

Kurama just cried harder and he wrapped his arms around his friend. " I missed you, you idiot."

Kuronue let out amused laugh. " And I missed you…. So wanna let me lose and fill me in?"

Kurama smirked and carefully brought them both down. " I'll fill you in on the way there…."

" Great."

Yusuke smiled. ' That's one crisis taken care of… now we just gotta take care of three more… this nightmare will be over soon…'

Meanwhile while the three of them were leaving Kururi felt his connection with Kuronue be severed. ' Darn it… That clever fox has found a way to break my hold of Kuronue. No matter… He out did his usefulness anyway, time for me to strike against the three kings…. With their numbers weakened this will be like taking candy from a baby.'

To be continued…

Hello everyone. This chapter was co authored by my pal, Yami Yami Yugi. So lets give her a hand. :claps.: Thanks again. It really helped me out with this chapter. Kuronue is finally free from Koruri's control after all this time. Wonder what that slim ball is going to do now? And what about Karuru? What's he going to do to Sakura? You wanna know? Well you're going to have to review and wait a bit. So please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	46. The take over begins

A/N: Hello everyone. What's new? Lots more reviews came in this last chapter, I'm very happy to see this. Shows that you guys are really enjoying this story. Here are my responses.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Don't worry about the Yaoi. Its not going to be developed in this story. Nah, don't worry that you didn't send a review earlier… it doesn't bother me much. Everyone is pretty much happy for the most part and Kuronue is finally back to his old demon self. While the rest of the team is gone, lots of stuff is going to happen back at the base but you'll have to read to find out what happens. Hope you like this chapter.

Dragonstike9: Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Nice to have a new person reading my story. Happy to hear that you like the story… and of course I'll keep going. This is one of my best stories in my opinion. Hope you like this chapter too.

Jessica: Hello there. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you stick around to find out how it ends. You want more, of course I'll give you more. Enjoy reading this chapter.

KaraKurama: Hello again. I'm happy to see your excitement. I'm glad that they got to free Kuno too. I got one task finished now I have one more to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? (**hands you a box of tissues**) Don't cry.. I know it was a very sweet chapter. I like to put in a chapter or two that good stuff happens. Kuronue is indeed finally free from the bad demons control. I just had to add a bit of mistiff in this chapter on Kuronue's part. A little friend humor there… which was kinda sad. Of course, it wasn't such a sad moment I would have hit Kuronue too. But of course he didn't do that, might throw in a bit Kurama revenge later on. Now the gang has an extra team member. Things still aren't totally easy for them, since we still have a power problem with Karuru. Explaining Sakura might be a challenge for me but I'm up to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Yes Kuronue is finally free. Awe you were close to tears, I'm sorry! Now that that issue has been taken care of we can indeed get into the main problem. Thanks for the comments, really made me happy. Hope you like this chapter.

That was a lot to write… glad to see so much feed back. Really makes my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks again. On with chapter 46.

The take over begins

Meanwhile while the three of them were leaving Kururi felt his connection with Kuronue be severed. ' Darn it… That clever fox has found a way to break my hold of Kuronue. No matter… He out did his usefulness anyway, time for me to strike against the three kings…. With their numbers weakened this will be like taking candy from a baby.'

The clever demon began to observe the area. He made note where all the guests were located. Lucky for him the three kings were in separate rooms and this would make it easier to fight and kill them. Kururi knew that he could not fight Yomi right away with his powers stronger then the other three kings. Then he could pick Mukuro… but he decided that she was no threat. Mukuro was an isolationist and liked how things were right now. Kururi smirked as he made his selection… Raizen.

Kururi entered the large fortress that Yomi had claimed for his base of operations. The halls were slightly lit with candles and from the looks of things there weren't many people to be seen. The powerful demon found this odd that with such high profile people there wasn't much security. However, he would not let this fact make him careless. He was going to treat this as if it was a heavily guarded fortress. He knew the risks involved if he had failed in his mission to break apart the newly formed alliance.

Slowly and carefully Kururi made his way toward the room of Raizen. He glanced down the other corridors checking for guards or other servants. Kururi found nothing but it was a large place and searching would take some time. He knew with Yusuke, Kurama and Kuronue gone he was in the clear and only had to contend with Hiei who was the only other threat at the base. Kuwabara was a weakling and Kururi knew that it wouldn't be much of a problem to fight him.

Kururi soon picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. In a hurry the demon spy hid in a corridor door frame. Sweet began to fall from his face as the noise got louder and got a lot closer. More footsteps could be heard and soon Kururi could see four shadows roaming the hall. The demon started to pick up Raizen's energy level and he felt as if it was getting closer and closer to him. A smirk grew on his face, ' This is perfect. Raizen is coming this way and with some stealth I will be able to follow him and then make my move. Good things always come to those who wait.'

Raizen came by with three other demons all from his kingdom. This was quite clear because of the fact that they were all-bald and wore the same blue outfits. They walked along with him and Raizen was complaining about what was going on. " Yomi was just daring me to eat that human meat. After all this time I will not fall to my promise. This alliance between the three of us will not last and already have a feeling that a murder plan is in the works. Our numbers have already weakened and if anyone would make a strike at us now… things will only go down hill more. Mukuro, Yomi and I are not the ones who will make a difference in this battle against Karuru. The ones that will make a difference are those who follow us."

Hokushin Raizen's second in command looked partly surprised by the words of his king. " King Raizen… you honor me with your words. With all due respect do you think that it is possible for all of the followers of both Lord Mukuro, Lord Yomi and yourself to make much of a difference against a powerful foe like this Karuru and his vastly growing number of followers?"

Raizen's eyes turned to Hokushin and then back ahead of him again.

" Honestly these men alone will not do much against this force but when you all join forces with each other and with the help of Hiei, Kurama, Lord Yomi, Lord Mukuro and my descendant Yusuke… you will win the war."

Hokushin narrowed his eyes when Raizen didn't include himself. " Lord Raizen, do you not expect yourself to have an impact on this war?"

" Hokushin… you know as well as I do that I am not the same powerful demon I use to be thousands of years ago. Since that time I have gotten weaker. My time is nearing and that is why I don't believe I have much influence on this battle… however, your victory will relay on Yusuke."

Kururi smirked as he watched the four of them walk off. ' You don't know how soon you're death will really be Lord Raizen… you die today.' When the coast was clear Kururi looked back and forth to make sure the halls were clear again and then he followed his pray again.

He continued on to the end of the hallway where he saw a doorway opened just a crack. He peaked in to see a large stone room with the four seated in a circle talking to each other. There were no windows or other doors, or even furniture other that the small table they were gathered around. There were just four stone walls and plenty of space to move around. This place was the perfect battleground. He could take out the old man easily. But those other three would just be in the way. He was going to have to do something about them.

His mind started to cook up a plan, but footsteps behind him broke his train of thought. Thinking quickly, he found a small nook in the wall, which he proceeded to hide in. Two demons walked passed him and knocked on the door.

'Damn,' he thought. 'I don't have time for him to be called away. I should just kill them now.'

He was about to come out and unleash an attack when the two demons retreated, taking the bodyguards with them. Kururi quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know what this was all about, but it sure made things a hell of a lot easier. Once they were gone he peaked through the door once again. Raizen was sitting cross-legged with his arms folded and eyes closed. He smirked. His royal highness-ness was off guard. This was just too easy.

He carefully entered the room quietly not to alert the demon king of his presence. The door slowly started to close and Kururi got closer to Raizen's unturned back. His hand reached to his side and slowly he started to pull out a dagger. He held in front of him and prepared to strike. As he approached he gave up his presence when Raizen could hear some running footsteps coming in his direction.

Raizen's eyes snapped open as he heard Koruri's approach. The attacking demon attempted to stab Raizen from behind… but his plan backfired. Raizen's eyes turned so he could see behind him and in one fast move he knocked the dagger from his hand and flipped over moving behind his old position and now stood tall in front his attacker.

Kururi, however, did not seem the least bit surprised. Rather, he smirked and spoke quite calmly. " So then, you are weak after all. No matter. I guess I'll just have to put a little bit of effort into this. It'll be more fun this way."

Raizen sneered. " We'll see who's having fun when I'm through with you!" He aimed a punch at him, which Kururi easily dodged. He threw a few more, which he also evaded easily with a smirk pastured on his face. He back flipped to dodge another, kicking Raizen in the process, causing him to fly a few feet backwards. Raizen growled in the process wiping away the small amount of blood that escaped his lips. He was strong. Much stronger than he expected. He evaded all of his attacks without even trying!

Kururi crossed his arms and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "This won't do at all. Honestly, you are one of the Kings of Demon World! Show me some skill that makes you worthy of that title."

Raizen glared at him. 'So you want a show of my power then? Fine, I'll give it to you.'

The demon king's eyes began to glow a blood red. A loud growl escaped from his throat. His green aura surrounded his body and it was only growing larger by the second. With in moments Raizen quickly attacked. He used his shoulder to knock Kururi to the wall. The wall began to crack under the weight of the attack. Raizen smirked as he threw Kururi to the ground hard. Then he jumped up into the air and came down ready to do a power kick.

Kururi cringed slightly and then looked up at the demon king coming down to attack him. A smile was on the younger demon's face as he quickly got out of the way before the attack landed. Raizen's kick made much damage to the floor below him. The king did not stop his attack there, he charged at Kururi again and the two of them were locked their hands together.

The two of them landed themselves into a stalemate for some time before Kururi gained the upper hand by kicking Raizen in the chest. In turn this forced Raizen to get thrown back several inches to the wall behind him. Kururi took this opportunity to grab the dagger that is on the floor. On the table next to Raizen he saw a vase with water and flowers in it. Kururi smiled as he picked it up with his energy and threw it at Raizen.

Raizen responded quickly to the on coming object but that is what Kururi wanted. The demon king broke the vase but by doing so he spread many shards in the room. Kururi lucky covered his eyes in time but Raizen being so close to the vase, got pieced of flash inserted to his eyes, blinding him.

Kururi smirked as he rushed toward the king. His dagger was ready to strike. Raizen waved his hands about and Kururi dodged down and then he shot back up and stabbed Raizen in the heart with his weapon. Raizen spat out blood and it landed on Kururi's face. " Farewell Lord Raizen." With that he pulled back with a smirk on his face. ' That takes care of him… Now things will only get more interesting around here….' Then Kururi heard footsteps. Kururi didn't think anything off it as he took the weapon with him and he disappeared without a trace.

Raizen's men rushed in only to see their king dead. " LORD RAIZEN!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good. Once again this chapter was co written by Yami Yami Yugi. Thanks again pal! You're the greatest friend a person can have. (hugs). Well, while the others were way, Raizen has been killed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	47. Mysteries

A/n: Hello everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry about now writing a new chapter right away. My account was locked yet again as most oh you have been noticed. I'm finally back in the mood to write… here is the responses to the last chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? I'm glad that you liked to see the new chapter. I agree it is hard to review a chapter that you helped right. I guess you'll have to read on to see what happens next. Hope you enjoy it!

KaraKurama: Hello. Yeah it was a quick update. Raizen is out of the picture… the question is… will the other two lords suffer the same fate. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Yeah one king is down. I'm glad I rock… hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki fox: Hello again. Thank you. I always try to give my best. Yeah there are lots of questions… to what will happen now that Raizen is dead. Hope you like this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Yeah lots of people are going to be pissed this chapter. Lots of finger pointing too. Lol. Yes Yusuke is going to be one of the major people upset about this whole thing… major impact. Yeah it was kinda sad that Raizen had to die… he was a cool character. Don't worry yourself… the other two kings will not suffer the same fate as Raizen… there is going to be people arguing about this whole thing… Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tala Ishtar: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I liked Raizen too… it was sad that I had to kill him, but we all know how he was in a bad shape in the beginning… with his refusal to eat and all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hiei;s Dragon Girl 1: Hello again. I'm glad that you loved it. I hope you love this chapter too.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Yeah, this story, I really don't wanna focus on Yaoi. Agreed, lots of suspicion has arisen with the untimely demise of Raizen. Trust has been broken slightly among all the people involved, we all know that there wasn't must trust there to begin with. Things are indeed getting more complicated…. But I agree it makes it more interesting. It makes defeating Karuru more important… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kurama's number1 girl: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you liked it. Here is the update, hope you like it.

Well I must say for short reviews I did write a great deal… I thank you all again for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. On with chapter… 47.

Mysteries

Raizen's men rushed in only to see their king dead. " LORD RAIZEN!" There cries for their dead king echoed through out the kingdom of Gandara. The other demons in the local area turned their attention to the direction of the cries asking themselves what had happen to Raizen.

Yomi rushed over to see what had transpired. " What is going on?" He asked.

Hokushin glared at Yomi. " As if you didn't know! You were the one who acculturated this whole thing. It was you who hired the murder to kill my king."

Yomi turned his attention to Raizen's dead body. " I had no desire to kill him. Just because the two of us were rivals doesn't mean I planned to kill him… besides if I had such ill intentions I would have done it sooner. How would it profit me do get rid of him at a time like this one?"

Hokushin thought about his words for a moment. Yomi had a good point. Why would he even want to kill Raizen now of all times. With the threat of Kururi and Karuru looming over them they couldn't afford to be feuding with each other. His fist shook in rage. " Even if you didn't plan this… you should have had better protection. I guess your not as all knowing as people say you are."

" I guess not. However, I can assure you.. who ever committed this act will be severely be punished for this…"

" He will be more then punished… he will pay for his death!" Hokushin hissed. " No one had the right to kill Lord Raizen."

Mukuro, Hiei and Kurama arrived soon after. The kitsune turned to see Raizen and his followers and then looked up at his former partner. " Yomi… what has happened here?"

" It seems we have a murder in our midst's. That or it was done by someone from the inside."

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to the body of the dead king. He started to examine it carefully. Kurama noted how precise the attack wounds were, and he started to picture the battle in his mind. " From the looks of things, I would deuce that this was Kururi's doing. It would only make sense, for a moment I could have sworn I sensed two energies in this room. Now I'm sensing either. Kururi is indeed near by. His sent is very strong, no matter what form he takes his odor will not be altered. I suggest from now on, we all keep our guards up and not take any chances. Who knows when or where he will strike next."

" Agreed. It would be wise for no one in this room to be alone. If at any time Kururi decides to strike again, he will have no opportunity with two people together at once." Yomi continued.

" That would be the best course of action. Neither Yomi nor myself can afford to fall now." Mukuro stated.

" Then it is settled… Hiei… you and Mukuro will be partnered up. I will be with Yomi and the rest of you will remain together." Kurama explained. Everyone nodded and they all dispersed.

Meanwhile in Karuru's place he smiled as he looked at the young girl who he had been given. She was the key that he was looking for. Sakura moaned as she started to awaken. She opened her eyes and looked around. Sakura wasn't sure where she was, or why she was here. ' What is going on? The last time I remember… was seeing that black hair demon…. Where is this place?'

Karuru got up from his chair and walked closer to the young girl. " Finally awake I see."

Sakura spun around and looked into the eyes of her captor. " Who are you… what do you want from me!"

" My dear Sakura, you are the key to all my desires. So many people tried to keep your powers a secret for so long, but I know the truth."

Sakura blinked a few times. " What do you mean?"

" So your powers are even unknown to you? Well I guess I will explain your importance. You my dear have a very unique power, even among demons. It so happens that you are descended from Raizen himself…. Your mother was a close friend of Raizen, her name was Koko. She left you in Raizen's care when you were born… She thought that would be better for you. You my dear have some special powers buried within you. The best way to explain it is… the transmigration of the Mazoku. You're fathers power can be passed on differently depending on the gender. For females such as yourself you gain the ability to open the lock to the spirit sphere. Since it was your family who first created it… you possess the ability to open it."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried desperately to escape. However the magic of the circle Karuru had created kept her from running away. " I won't help you…"

Karuru smiled evilly. " You don't have much choice. You see that magic energy circle I have you in, once activated, it can force your hidden powers to surface. You're control over your powers will be broken and then there will be nothing anyone can do to stop me." He placed the ball on a platform. He then started to power up his energy and Sakura's body began to glow a vibrant purple. Her body started to levitate in the air and her energy started to grow.

Yusuke and the gang started to feel this surge of power coming from the castle. The spirit detective turned to Kurama. " What the heck is that?"

" Karuru is finally making his move." Kuronue stated.

" Alright then I'll ask you… what the heck is that?"

" It stands to reason.. that the spirit sphere wasn't completed. Karuru needed something more in order for the power of the sphere to be released. He had found out the secret to its power… was locked within Sakura. She is the key to its power."

" Then my suspicions have been proven." Kurama stated, " I always suspected that the sphere required something more before its effects were realized. That explains why nothing happened when we all had it in our possessions."

Yusuke looked furious. " Well I'll be damned if I let this jerk get away with all the shit he's planning…." He took off running toward the castle in a hope of rescuing Sakura.

Kurama and Kuronue started rushing after him. " Yusuke!"

Sakura let out some screams as her powers were stripped from her body. The spirit sphere began to glow purple as her energy was being collected. A smirk appeared on his face as he felt the immense power grow stronger and stronger. " That's it my dear Sakura. Give me all your powers. Through your help I will dominate every living thing… and no one will be able to stop me!"

Sakura started to weaken. ' Oh Yusuke…. Please help me…' Just as though Yusuke heard her cries for help he came barging in.

" SON OF A BITCH… PREPARE TO DIE!"

Karuru smiled. " I'm afraid you've come to late…. Demon world… will soon be mine!"

To be continued…

Special thanks to my beta Yami Yami Yugi… thanks for your work! You're the greatest.

Hello everyone. I'm sorry once again for the long wait. And I know this isn't the best chapter I've written… but I hope you liked it anyway. Till next time. Please read and review.

Trunks and goten


	48. Karuru reaches full power

A/n: Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews. We are getting close to the 100 mark again! I'm so happy to see that. On with the responses.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? Lol, I know the feeling when you start reading and you realize you already read it. That happened to me a few times. I'm glad that you liked it. I'm relieved that everything made sense. I really didn't think it did. Now everything comes into timing… we will see if Yusuke can stop Karuru and save Sakura in time. Hope you like it.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Yeah it was a short update. I will indeed try to prevent any further problems. I will keep it going… glad you love it and I hope you will continue to feel that way about this story. Enjoy this chapter

Bloom Flower: Hello again. I'm glad that you love it. Yeah there will be another fight in this chapter. As I said I can't avoid them forever. I hope that you like this chapter.

Green Breeze: Hello again. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah that was the reason that Sakura is that important. Don't worry I won't end it yet. It will take a bit longer to take them both down. I hope to get this up to about 60 chapters before I end it. You wanna know what Yusuke will do… you will soon find out. Hehe… I always update for my reviewers… I don't like to keep you guys in suspense… Hope you like this chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter. Yeah Sakura and Yusuke are half related. They are half siblings… but Sakura is closer to Raizen then Yusuke was. The evil ones are defiantly weaving a complicated web. No one is safe. (Salutes) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Alright I admit there wasn't much arguing as I said. Sorry about that… I'm glad that you loved it. I left a very evil cliffy didn't it… hehe. I hope it wasn't too much of a wait for this chapter. Hope you like it.

Thank you all for the reviews once again. I like to see all this support. Enjoy this chapter… without further ado… chapter 48!

Karuru reaches full power

Sakura started to weaken. ' Oh Yusuke…. Please help me…' 

Just as though Yusuke heard her cries for help he came barging in. " SON OF A BITCH… PREPARE TO DIE!"

Karuru smiled. " I'm afraid you've come to late…. Demon world… will soon be mine!"

Yusuke glared at his enemy. His eyes were flaming with rage and they were thirsty for revenge. " You will not gain Demon world you monster… I will stop you… no matter what it takes."

Karuru let out a dark laugh as he turned his attention to the spirit sphere in his hand. " There is no way that you can beat me now. With Sakura's awakened powers… she has opened up the hidden powers within the spirit sphere and now they belong to me! I will be unstoppable."

" Not if I get it first."

Karuru smirked at Yusuke's challenge. He was indeed going to enjoy this. He had known from the beginning how dangerous Yusuke's powers could be. Under that punk appearance was the power of the most dangerous demon king that ever lived. However he knew it was going to take Yusuke a bit more time to reach that potential. " I so indeed look forward to your challenge Yusuke Urameshi… but as they say, all good things take time to form… you're just not there yet. I could easily crush you like a bug at your current levels."

" Wanna bet your live on that!" Yusuke hisses as he rushed toward Karuru. The demon lord didn't make a move as the young descendant of Raizen charged toward him with all his rage. A smirk appeared on his face as Yusuke jumped into the air and prepared an attack. His hand glowed a brilliant blue as he started shooting blasts at his rival.

The blue attacks of Yusuke's shot gun all were headed toward Karuru. The demon lord smirked as he lifted his fingers up to his chest and his fingers and soon his whole hand glowed blue… he then waved his fingers around his body and then the energy transformed into small colorful circles then into a blue lettering that surrounded his body. Karuru had used Yomi's defensive move, the demonic absorption wall. All of Yusuke's attack meet the energy wall and Karuru escaped without a scratch on him.

Yusuke eyes widened as he saw that his efforts were wasted on his enemy. This only manages to full Yusuke's anger even more. ' How is it possible that he is still standing there without a scratch on him! That attack should have done some damage.'

Karuru turned his gaze to Yusuke who was falling slowly to the ground.

" You can thank Yomi for that move… As long as I have enough energy… the absorption wall allows me to block any energy attack. With that in place you can not touch me…"

Yusuke landed on the ground with his right leg on the ground and his left knee bent. His eyes shaking in rage. He had no idea what he was going to do now. How he was going to even save Sakura… nothing he could think of would help at this point.

Kurama and Kuronue rushed in right about now. They both could feel the amazing power being collected from Sakura's body. Kurama turned his attention to Yusuke. " Yusuke? Are you okay?"

" I'm just fine…" His hissed as he stood up again. " The only problem right now is this bastard won't die!"

Karuru laughed. He turned his attention to the young girl who was giving him all his powers. She had finished her usefulness. She laid motionless on the ground. Kuronue walked up to her to make sure she was still alive. He nodded to his friends and picked Sakura into his arms. Karuru took the sphere into his hand again and smirked at Yusuke. " Now… my power is complete." He pushed the sphere into his body until it was no longer visible. A strong purple aura started to surround his body. Karuru let out a powerful scream as his powers started to urge throughout his whole body. Waves on energy started spreading around the room. The walls started to crack under the pressure.

Karuru looked rather pleased with the abilities he now possessed. He turned his attention. " Yusuke… As much as I would love to kill you right now… I want to test the limit of my powers against you… the descendant of the great demon king Raizen…. I want to fight you at your absolute best… not as you are now. When you indeed reach that great power I will be waiting.. and that will be the match of all time."

Yusuke glared at the enemy that was floating above and in front of him.

" Don't think I'm going to let you go that easily." Yusuke jumped back into the air and started to throw punches at Karuru. The demon lord dodged them with ease and from time to time he would block them with his finger. Karuru took too the offensive and started to punch Yusuke. The young teen could barley fight back let alone defend himself. All of Karuru's attacks hit their targets and Yusuke's body was badly bruised. Blood flowed down his lips. Karuru smirked as he twirled around kicking Yusuke in the back. Karuru floated above Yusuke and with his folded hands he knocked Yusuke to the ground. The young detective trembled as he barley managed to get up from the crater that he had formed.

Karuru floated several meters from the ground and glared at the young boy that laid before him. " It's sad how week you really are Yusuke. You will need lots of time before you are ready to face me in a real fight. I'll give you some time to prepare yourself. In 4 months I expect you to have mastered your full powers…. Tell then… my rival…"

With those words Karuru disappeared. Yusuke banged his fists into the ground. " Damn it! Karuru… he beat me like I was nothing!"

Kurama walked over. " Yusuke… You alright?"

Yusuke shot Kurama a half-angry expression. " Does it look like I'm alright!" He shouted. " Of course I'm not alright! I just got beaten by that jerk!"

" Listen Yusuke… I'll help you train… All of us… I can tell you… Yomi could really help you train…" Kurama suggested.

Yusuke stood up. " What ever it takes.. I will stop him…"

Sakura started to moan. " Yusuke?" She slowly opened her eyes. " Where am I?"

Yusuke walked over. " Are you alright Sakura?"

" Not really… I don't feel so good…"

" That's to be expected. Karuru did take all your energy." Kuronue stated.

" We can get him back… right?" Sakura questioned.

" We will." Kurama stated, " Just relax now."

Yusuke was too upset to say anything further. He formed two fists and marched outside. Sakura watched as Yusuke left. " Is he alright?"

" Yusuke just needs time to blow off some steam. He suffered a great loss… might take a while…"

Meanwhile while Yusuke was blowing off some steam Karuru was approaching Yomi's kingdom. Kururi looked up as he saw his lord above him. The demon lackey was amazed at the amount of power his master had obtained in the past few moments. The demon lord smiled back at his ally.

' Kururi I want you to take over living world. I will spend time assaulting spirit world. With my new powers I can literary be in more then one place… Don't you fail me…'

Kururi smiled up at his master. " Never shall I fail you… I will help you take care of everything…"

' Good… while you are at it… I expect you to gather me some more followers…'

" Yes master… anything you desire…"

Karuru smiled as he separated into three… all of the demons were exactly the same power. There was no decrease in power since the separation. Soon he disappeared to each of his target area's. Kururi smiled as he knew now… the fun was only beginning.

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm surprised it came out so good, since it is night time and my writing isn't at its peak at this hour. Well anyway, please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	49. Domination

A/N: Hello everyone. I have great news! I reached the 100 mark once again. Thank you all for all those reviews… you have brought this story back to it's former glory… Lets get to the responses.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Yeah I agree Yusuke better train his butt off… He is no match for Karuru now and if he doesn't train supper hard he will die… The three worlds… are going to be in lots of trouble. Karuru will do what ever it takes to make them his.. Hehe, you've been dying to find out what happens next.. well I'll tell ya. Hope you like it…

KaraKurama: Hello again. Yeah it is amazing how they are so powerless to stop Karuru uh. That is very true… no matter the odds they always end up winning in the end… With some work they could end up doing this here… I hope you like this chapter.

Tsuki fox: Hello again. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Yeah Yusuke got the wind knocked out of him… The training parts are coming up soon… and of course Koenma's butt is on the line…. He can't really beat Karuru either… danger… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. I'm glad that you love it. Yusuke did have some funny comments about Karuru… had to add that in there. Yes Yusuke lost… it's not the first time that a powerful enemy beat him about the first time and then he comes back stronger then ever. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello.. you are my 100th reviewer! (hugs) Yeah Yusuke really did get a pounding. Yeah it does sound pretty good uh. The suspense is killing you uh… well no need to wait any more… here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it..

Well thank you all for these reviews… Now without further ado… chapter 49.

Domination

Spirit world was bustling with activity. Ogres was rushing papers to the various departments and some where escorting lost souls to their final resting places. Even as it seemed as it was operations as normal.. there was a crisis going on among the high ranks of spirit world. Koenma looked out the window over looking Spirit world and he saw all the rain pouring down. This was a very big concern because large amounts of rain always indicated a disaster no matter where it took place. Koenma's eyes showed great worry.

' This is terrible… Something terrible must have occurred…'

George, Koenma's loyal ogre rushed down the hall running into various others. The other ogres were getting rather annoyed but they were use to this after it happened so many times in their lifetimes. ' That George…' They'd all think.

George rushed into the chamber of Koenma… " LORD KOENMA!" He shouted.

Koenma turned his eye to face his subordinate. " What is it ogre?"

" This is dreadful… Spirit world is under attack!"

" Of this I am aware… get the elite army mobilized… We must do our very best to stop this threat before it gets out of hand."

George nodded. " Right away lord Koenma!" With that the blue ogre rushed out of the room again and made the announcement. " Spirit world is under attack… I repeat Spirit world is under attack… elite army of King Yama mobilize! This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill!"

The message was heard among all those in the main building of Spirit world. Huge panic ran through all those who worked there. The elite army of Spirit world got their game faces on and they prepared themselves. A few quick moments later they were dispatched to stop the invasion of Spirit world by Karuru.

Koenma watched as their last defense rushed into battle. " Good luck all of you… You are our very last chance of defending Spirit world…"

Botan rushed in. " Koenma.. is it really true? Are we really under attack?"

" Yes Botan. Unfortunately we are…"

" But how! Yusuke should have been able to take care of this threat."

" It seems that Yusuke arrived too late to prevent Karuru from obtaining the spirit sphere and assimilate all of its powers."

Botan's eyes shock in total fear. " What will happen to us…"

" If the elite force can't stop Karuru now… then we will be his prisoners… and then he will be in total control of Spirit world… Which will mean human world will be under total attack… and there will be nothing that any of us can do to stop him."

" I don't understand how it came to this.. how did Karuru get here?"

" It seems that the spirit sphere granted him the power to create copies of himself. He then sent one to each world… So even if we defeat one, in the most unlikely result, there will still be two more just as powerful enemies to defeat."

" Oh no!"

" All we can do now Botan… is wish for the best… and wait."

The domination for Spirit world was under way and at the same time Karuru began to wrap his fingers around the Living world. Genkai looked up as she noticed a demonic cloud forming in the sky. The sun was being blocked and the land turned black. The others who remained with Genkai were worried about what was going on around them and they looked to the old master for answers.

" Master Genkai? What's wrong… what's with this cloud?" Kakyo asked.

" This Kakyo…. Is a demonic cloud…. These clouds are usually formed when a very strong demon.. with amazing powers descends to Earth."

" Is it Yusuke?" Kakyo asked hopefully.

Kuwabara's sister approached Kakyo and shook her head. " No. This is not Yusuke. The feeling I'm getting from it is too evil…"

" This must be one of those demons Yusuke was talking about before he left…" Kakyo's eyes widened. " Genkai.. does this mean… Yusuke's… gone?"

" Kakyo… that slacker wouldn't die so easily… Just keep hoping…"

The others approached. " What ever you wish us to do… we are ready to assist." Kaitou said.

" Good. We might just need you help boys…"

Demon world-

Yusuke was sitting on a large rock still pretty angry at himself for letting Karuru get so much power. " That was so stupid Yusuke! Now that demon will kill everyone I know!"

Kurama and the gang soon caught up with him. " Yusuke…" Kurama called out.

" I'm not in the mood to talk about it fox boy.." Yusuke hissed back.

" I can see that Yusuke…. But you can't continue to stay in this depressed state. We all have to prepare ourselves so we can be ready and defeat Karuru before he does any more damage or destroy anyone else's lives."

Sakura walked over to Yusuke and looked right into his eyes. " Yusuke… I'm thankful to you… if it wasn't for you… I might be dead now."

Yusuke looked up at Sakura. " But I messed up… Karuru has all this power and I can't stop him.."

Kuronue frowned. " You think you're the only one who messed up here! You're wrong about that… I messed up countless times… if it wasn't for me, Karuru wouldn't have gotten the Spirit Sphere in the first place. So don't think you're the only one here who has that chip on their shoulder… Pull yourself together!"

Kurama nodded. " Kuronue has a point Yusuke. You can't take all the blame for this… Not even I could prevent them from making me do the things I did.. So come on… lets all go back and train so that together with all our allies we'll be able to put Karuru where he belongs once and for all."

Yusuke let the words of all his friends sink into him. They were right. This wasn't the time for him to be acting like this. He had work to do. Yusuke stood up and looked at all his friends with his trademark look. " LETS KICK SOME ASS!"

To be continued..

Hello everyone. Alright I know this wasn't my longest chapter… but I think it came out pretty well, don't you. Everyone has snapped Yusuke out of his emotional hole but now will they be able to prepare for the upcoming battle… find out next time… Please review.

Trunks and goten


	50. The situation

A/N: Hello everyone. Once again I thank you all for all the reviews you are giving me. It is really a nice boost of happiness sent my way. So keep em coming, you're the greatest. Here are my responses.

KaraKurama: Hello again. I will indeed try to keep up the good work. Yusuke does tend to put the blame on himself a lot. And your right, Yusuke should stop doing that but sometimes it works to his advantage. Your not the only one who wishes that they come out on top… even I the writer hope that… their fate is in my hands… hehe. I love having so much power. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Genkai may pick on Yusuke from time to time but she did him a good favor by saying that he wouldn't die so easily. Of course she has faith.. Yusuke is her pupil after all. Yusuke always seems to have funny comments after he comes back after depression… I had to add one in there. I'm glad you thought last chapter rocked… Of course Kurama and Kuronue rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter..

Lita Kitsune: Hello. Yeah the story is back up… it has been for a while now. The reason it was taken down was my old account got canceled so I had to transfer all my stories to a new one. I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories, it's one of mine as well, that's why I work on it so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter..

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I love to please… I'm glad that you liked last chapter. I really tried, even though I struggled with it slightly. I can tell they have lots of support in the upcoming battle… hope you like this chapter.

Green Breeze: Hello again. I'm glad that the last chapter had a good turn out. Happy to hear the length was okay… I really had a pretty bad case of writer's block near the end. They are going to need all the luck they can get to defeat Karuru. They really do gotta train hard. No problem, I always love to give out chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. That is a good thing… that Yusuke isn't too depressed right now. Danger, danger, danger… lots of it… Karuru is invading… this is not looking good. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up! You finally came back from the dead. Glad you liked the last two chapters. There was indeed a slump.. .now we are going to need anger management.. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Woah, that was lot to say. Well I hope you enjoy it… without further ado, chapter 50.. woah 50!

The situation

Action in Yomi's palace was pretty normal as usual until Yusuke came walking with his group and he found out what had happened to Raizen. He marched off to see Yomi who was with Mukuro and Hiei. Yusuke rammed down the door and glared at Yomi with a pair of hateful eyes. " Yomi you son of a bitch!"

Yomi turned his attention to the furious boy that now stood in front of him. " What is it Yusuke?"

" I know you know why I'm here! I'm here to beat the living shit out of you, just like you deserve!" Yusuke walked up to the demon king.

" I take it you found out what happen with Raizen…"

" Hell yeah. I found out alright. And as always I have a hunch it was you who committed his act…"

" I had no such part in it… How would it benefit me to kill Raizen? That would give us one less person to fight against Karuru."

" Don't give me your shit! I know you did it… You may not have physically done it but you could have paid one of your lackeys to do it for you… Everyone here is full aware of the fact that the two of you were enemies."

Mukuro turned her attention to Yomi. She too was also beginning to suspect something just like her ally Yusuke. Yomi tried to retain his cool mind as he faced Yusuke's anger. " Tell me Yusuke, if I was Raizen's killer as you have me be… why would Mukuro still be standing here next to me? We too were enemies just as I was with Raizen, so wouldn't it make sense that I would want her gone as well for the same reason?"

" I don't care about any of that! All I care about is what happened to Raizen. He was part of my blood and I of him… So if you don't tell me what happened right now… then I'm going to have you pulling up daisies!"

Yomi cleared his throat as he prepared to explain. " We both know how Kururi has been wandering around. As Raizen was coming back from his meeting with his advisers, Kururi was following him. He waited for the right moment to arise and when it did, he struck… In turn killing you're ancestor."

" If what you say is true… where the fuck were you! They say that you know what's going on all over your domain, and since that fact appeared true, why didn't you assist!"

" I was detained…" Yomi said calmly.

" Detained doing what! TAKING A CRAP!"

" For your information, not only was I still in a meeting with my advisors I had a family emergency… My son… Shura was in decline I had to assist in his revival. I am the only demon alive who could have."

" Now that is just lame…. We all knew of the danger… you should have made sure that Raizen was guarded! I'm not going to forgive you for this Yomi…" With that Yusuke growled in anger and marched himself to the door.

" Yusuke wait!" Yomi shouted, " There could be a way…. But it would take time…"

Yusuke froze in his steps. " What did you say?"

" There might be a way to bring Raizen back…. But you must give me time."

" And why should I do that? Just so you can have the chance to kill him all over again?"

" After our battles together, Raizen and I have had an understanding, like most fighters do. I'm sure you have that same feeling with your friends. It would be possible to bring Raizen back… not only for you or his men, but for his only daughter…."

" Daughter…."

" Mistress Sakura. She is all alone and needs someone to look after her… I can also tell that Sakura has a great love for you… This is for her happiness…"

" Even if you can do all you say, Raizen would still suffer do to his pact with my ancestor mother. However…." Yusuke thought for a quick second. " If you do this… I might change my mind." With these final words Yusuke closed the door behind him.

Yusuke walked back into his ancestor's room and found his men.

" Hokushin….."

The bald demon turned to Yusuke. " Yes my king?"

" Prepare for the funeral…."

" Yes my king…." Hokushin stood up and looked at Yusuke once again,

" What did Lord Yomi say?"

" He denied everything… but he did say something that interested me…"

" That was?"

" It might be possible to bring Raizen back from the dead."

" Seriously?"

" I have my doubts… but we will see…."

Yusuke took this opportunity to walk back to see Kurama. Kurama was in the kitchen area with Kuronue. Both demons were having a snack. Yusuke walked in and took a seat. " Kurama… this situation is getting very trouble some."

" I agree… The death of Raizen is very untimely…. With the threat of demon world on the edge of domination not to mention living and spirit worlds… we have indeed hit a snag…"

" Karuru has already began his assault and we are no where near prepared." Kuronue stated.

" We will begin training, right after the funeral…" Yusuke paused for a moment. " Kurama, is it indeed possible for Yomi to return Raizen to this world?"

" In all my years of knowing him, I have never witnessed him do such a task but at this point I wouldn't doubt anything he says."

" Such a big decision for me to make….."

Sakura walked up to Yusuke. " Yusuke…. Do you know where Lord Raizen is?"

" He's… not with us…." Yusuke said sadly.

" What do you mean? Is he out somewhere?"

Kuronue turned to the young girl. " Sakura, Raizen… he's dead."

" NOOOO! Lord Raizen can't be dead.. you're lying…."

Yusuke placed his hands on her shoulder. " Sakura, I know how you feel… but listen, I'll think about things and we might be able to bring him back to us… okay…"

Sakura started crying. " Okay." She wrapped her arms around Yusuke and cried in his shirt. " I miss him already… don't leave me…. I don't want to loose another person I love…."

Yusuke placed his hands around her as well and had a reassuring look on his face. " Don't you worry… I'm not going anywhere… I'll never leave you… Never…."

Sakura calmed down and relaxed in Yusuke's protective arms… Two soft words came from her lips as she feel to sleep. " Thank you…."

Yusuke smiled as he let Sakura sleep on his lap and he looked at her lovingly. ' I won't leave you alone Sakura… I won't let you get heart broken again… This I promise….'

To be continued..

Hello everyone. Well things are sure getting interesting around her… Raizen's fate is in your hands… should he come back from the dead? Give me your votes and I'll make my decision. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but my inspiration was down to nothing… but today I got some. Hope you liked it. Please review. Till next time

Trunks and goten


	51. Dreams

A/N: Hello everyone. What's up? Sorry once again for not updating for a while. My writing spirit has not been what it was.. school really kills it, not to mention all the constant headaches… and being tired. I try. Well thanks again for all the reviews… lets get to the responses.

KaraKurama: Hey. Yep I updated alright. I'm glad that you liked it. I see, so you can't check your mail.. that sucks… Lol, your bad… of course your suspose to answer those hotmail emails. It's alright, I don't mind the rambling… I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Jessica: Thanks for reviewing again. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long… hope you like it.

Green Breeze: Hey. Of course you guys get to decide if Raizen gets to come back or not. I know it's a hard decision…. That's why I brought the question to you guys. Bringing him back would be good for all concerned… and yeah he was a good character… it sucked how he died… Writers block really stinks.. and I get it a lot these days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki fox: Hello again. So your vote is yes… It would be a good turn for them, I agree. The future seems so unclear right now, even to me… and I'm the one who is writing this story. The dreams will eventually come back into the story… They do effect some of the events that transpire throughout the story as you know. I will try to keep up my best work… hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni Kitsune: That was indeed very sweet of Yusuke. I agree, Sakura would be very happy if Raizen did return. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kurama's number1 girl: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you love my story. You want Raizen back too… don't worry… I wouldn't leave him out… he's a great character. I hope you like this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello. I'm glad you liked it. No worries.. I don't care when you review… I just want to get one sooner or later… That is indeed true, my readers are my inspiration. Thanks for all the support… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Woah that was quit a bit to write. Well I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter now without further ado… chapter 51.

Dreams

Darkness covered the land in a shroud of blackness. The lightness land was more ominous then ever. This was because of the looming presence of Lord Karuru. Demon and human alike were finding it hard to keep those terrible thoughts of hopelessness out of their worried minds. One such person was Kurama. For the longest time his dreams have had a big impact on what happened. He seemed to sleep peacefully but on the inside a storm was raging. Over in the corner of the room Kurama's friend Kuronue kept a watchful eye on him.

The kitsune twisted and turned in his sleep as he started to live out his dream. The land around him looked lifeless. On the ground he could see small puddles of blood. Kurama bent down to see if it was fresh, and to his amazement it was. This sent Kurama into a worry attack. He then feared for his mother's life. Being human he knew she couldn't stop any demon who attempted to cut her head right off.

Kurama rushed off in the direction of the blood trail. He soon found the last thing he wanted to see. His mother's near lifeless body sprawled out on the floor. His eyes shook with shock as he rushed over to her side. He picked her up and placed her upper body on his legs. " Mother… oh please mother… Don't leave me…."

Shiori let out a small moan as she opened her eyes a little bit. " Shuichi… my boy… I'm sorry."

Kurama took his mother's hand in his own and let the tears fall from his face. " Mother… this isn't your fault… it's mine.. I should have protected you. What right do I have to call myself your son?"

" Shuichi.. you have never let me down…. Don't doubt yourself…. Remember…. I love you…. I will always…." Shiori raised her other hand and grasped his face. " Stay firm….." As those words exited her mouth, he bloody hand fell to the floor and her body didn't move any longer.

Kurama's heart broke as his eyes looked upon his mother. " No…. MOTHER!" He shouted as hot tears splattered everywhere. He placed his head on his chest and let out long sobs. ' I'm sorry… This shouldn't have happened…. You don't deserve to die…'

If this wasn't enough Kurama's nightmare was not over. On the ground around him, Kurama noticed some black and white gems. The kitsune's mind started to race as he rushed off to find out what was going on. He soon found the cause. Kurama spotted Hiei standing in front of his sister with his blade unsheathed. Red blood dripped from the blade. Many gems were scattered around the area of the two demons. " Hiei!" Kurama shouted as he approached. " What did you do!"

Hiei turned his tear stricken face toward his best friend. " Kurama….I… i… killed her…. I killed my sister."

" I can see that… but why Hiei…"

" She was crazy. Yukina was possessed… I couldn't stop her. My Jagan was useless against her. I had no choice. I had to kill my sister who I vowed to protect." Three more black gems joined the clear ones on the ground. The fire apparition dropped his bloody sword and shook in shock. " What have I done!"

Kurama came closer to Hiei. " Hiei… I know what it feels like…. Just take it easy… This will pass…"

" Shut up!"

" Hiei… this is Karuru's doing… he wants to do this… he wants to weaken us all. Don't let him get to you…" However the wise kitsune's words didn't reach his friend. Hiei was totally paralyzed with grief and shock. Kurama's nightmare was still far from over. He just wanted to wake up but he was unable to. It started to rain, however it was not water coming down from the sky.. it was actually blood. Kurama was soon covered in it. Karuru appeared in front of the shocked fox.

" Yoko Kurama isn't it…. A shame you didn't join me… Maybe you wouldn't have to go through this pain. You see what I'm capable of doing and not even with preparations, you have no chance."

" That's what you think… With this knowledge I will stop you… none of this will happen… WE will stop you…. Mark my words you cad."

Kuronue was startled as he heard Kurama muttering in his sleep. He rushed over to him as he saw him shaking and screaming as in for his life. Kuronue shook Kurama. " Wake up!"

Kurama jumped as he was brought back to reality. " Oh god…"

Kuronue stared at his friend with a look of concern. " Kurama, everything okay?"

" No… no everything is not okay… we gotta hurry.. everyone is going to die…"

" Another dream…"

" Yes… it felt so real… Kuronue we have to hurry…"

" We will, we will.. but not right now.. you are shaking like a leaf." Kurama looked down at his body and he noticed he was indeed trembling. Kuronue gave him something to drink to try to calm his nerves. " Take this.. it will help you relax…" Within a moment of when the liquid touched his lips… Kurama was instantly relaxed and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile Sakura was having a pleasant dream of her own. She was standing in a field full of flowers. They were an assortment of colors and species. Sakura bent down and sniffed them. " They are so lovely… I wish everywhere could be like this…"

Just then she heard a rustling noise. She spun around and saw a youthful Raizen standing there. He didn't look as though he had been starving himself for years or anything, he looked very well fit. Her eyes sparkled as she lied her eyes on him. " Lord Raizen!" She shouted. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Sakura let out tears of joy and sadness. " I missed you so much…"

Raizen smiled. " I missed you too Sakura."

" They say you're coming back… is that true."

" Yusuke is indeed working on it…. He knows how you feel Sakura and he'd do anything in his power to make you happy again. If you want me to return so badly.. I will not disappoint, besides it is important in order for us to defeat Karuru."

" Is it true that if you back, you will only suffer?"

" Sakura, the only reason I became weak was because I didn't want to eat another human again. However if what my son says is true, I can indeed have evil ones and not have to give up on my feeding. So that way I can not eat some and then have one."

" That's great news… I would be lost without you…." Sakura only hugged him tighter.

" You are a brave girl Sakura. I'm very proud of you… let that power grow and soon, you'll be able to join us… I know you have it in you my child… Take care." Raizen carefully took Sakura off of him and he started to walk off.

Sakura started to cry some more. " Don't leave!"

Yusuke looked down at Sakura as she muttered, ' Don't leave…' He whipped the tears from her face. " He'll be back Sakura, We will bring Raizen back…."

To be continued…

Alright yeah I know, the plot really didn't go anywhere with this chapter. I wanted to write a chapter about dreams again. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get into the rebirth of Raizen next chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	52. Bringing back father

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My writing spirit has been down… and lets not forget the amount of headaches I have been getting has increased. Things have been getting really hectic around here… so I haven't had much time to write. So once again I'm sorry for the long wait… Lets get on with the responses.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Man what a long time… I'm glad you got your mail back… Happy you liked last chapter. I hope you like this one too.

Rurouni Kitsune: Hey. Yeah I agree with you the first part was creepy and sad… and the second part was cute. It would be good to bring Raizen back… it was kinda empty without him. There was a pre-warning of foreshadowing. Of course we don't want all those events coming true.. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter too.

Tala Ishtar: Hello. I'm glad you liked it. About Kuronue… he didn't do anything bad to Kurama.. he just gave him something to relax… I hope u enjoy this chapter too.

Green Breeze: Hello. A bitter sweet chapter you say… There were some mixed emotions in this chapter… As of right now.. that is the future… but as they say some things can be changed… At least Raizen's coming back. That will make things easier… I hope you like this chapter..

Lita Kitsune: Hello. Yeah poor Kurama indeed. Here is the next chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. You made it just in time. I was going to put up the new chapter. Sorry about the cliffy… I couldn't really continue it when I wrote chapter 51. I try not to leave too many… but you know I have to keep my readers in suspense. I hope you like this chapter.

Bloom flower: Woah, is all I gotta say to you.. that was quite a dark review.. lol. I'm glad you like the dark aspect of this chapter. Yeah Kurama's dreams don't really make much sense. I'm glad you loved all the stuff I added into this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one also…

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! You came back! YAY! You're right. Lots of bad things do happen to Kurama. There is indeed lots of drama with Sakura and Raizen, you'll be happy to know that he is coming back. I'll indeed keep it up… Hope you like this chapter.

Well that was a pretty good number of reviews.. Thank you all once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter… 52.

Bringing back father

After the long and painful night everyone hand endured, Yusuke got up from his place on the floor and began to walk out to the main chamber of Yomi's palace. He thought it best that he do it early so he didn't wake Sakura who was finally resting peacefully. The sun was just rising in demon world as Yusuke arrived in the chamber. At this point Yomi was already there, staring out into space it seemed. The demon lord could sense Yusuke's arrival. He grew a big smile and greeted him. " Morning Mister Urameshi. What brings you hear so early in the morning?"

Yusuke walked in further and looked over to Yomi. " I have given this a lot of thought Yomi.. and I have finally made my final decision on the offer about Raizen."

" Did you know? So what did you decide my friend?"

" For the benefit of everyone, I have decided that I will take you up on your offer to bring Raizen back from death."

" Good decision Yusuke. This shall indeed bear large fruit." Yomi turned his attention to Yusuke. " I shall see to all the arrangements immediately." With these words Yomi had excused himself from the room.

Yusuke was a bit concerned if it was truly possible to bring Raizen back. He knew it was possible… since he himself was proof of that, but this situation had its differences. However, despite his doubts Yusuke decided to put all his trust in his former enemy.

Meanwhile Yomi had walked down to the lab where Raizen's body had been brought. All of Yomi's scientists that brought his son into the world were gathered. The lab was bussing with activity as all the supplies were gathered.

" Lord Yomi…all the preparations have been completed… All is go for the rebirth of Raizen."

" Good, Yota… did you get the appropriate blood sample from both miss Sakura and Mr. Urameshi?"

" Yes my lord… It was gathered from them last night while they were resting. With this transfusion Raizen will certainly rise again."

" Good. Monitor his life signs ever moment. Anything goes wrong, inform me at once. The last thing we want is for something terrible to go wrong. The stakes are already far to high at this point."

" We shall not fail you…" Yota stated as he continued to watch Raizen's life signs and the increase of his power. His eyes popped out. " My lord!"

" What is it?"

"Raizen's power… it's increasing at an amazing rate… if this keeps up he might even exceed his previous limits and become even stronger."

Yomi smile grew wider. ' Amazing. Just the thing that we need to happen has indeed began to happen. Raizen's power has been restored to normal and increased 5 fold… Very impressive.' The demon lord turned around and began walking out of the lab. " Keep me posted."

As the revival was underway the other guests in the palace were waking up. Sakura woke up too see Yusuke standing over her. " Morning princess."

" Yusuke… Where.. what?"

" Guess you're still rather tired from last night…"

Kuwabara came up on him. " What, were you groping her all night!"

Yusuke's face turned beat red. " WHAT! You think I would do something like that… you're retarded!"

" Well she is pretty nice. I wouldn't blame you."

" Shut up before I make you…"

Kuwabara cringed as he witnessed Yusuke's aura flaring up. " Alright, alright sorry Urameshi…"

Hiei looked amused. " Baka, you just seem to have a death wish don't you."

" I don't see what's so wrong with commenting on a the beauty of another woman."

Kurama sighed as he stood up finally. " I sensed something powerful this morning, would any of you happen to have any idea what it could be?"

Yusuke nodded. " That, would be Raizen."

Everyone looked over at the spirit detective with shock. Sakura's eyes began to shed tears of joy. " You mean… Lord Raizen is finally coming back… Yomi kept his word?"

" So far things are looking good. And once Raizen is back, we can get some serious training started. When that happens… we will work hard, and beat the shit out of that bastard Karuru. This time, it will be him that takes the fall.."

Sakura's eyes showed happiness once again. " That he will. He will regret ever targeting Demon world."

" Not to mention turning friends and allies against one another…. And toying with the lives of their love ones." Kurama added.

Without much warning the building began shaking. Sakura let out a scream as she grabbed onto the closest person to her which happened to be Yusuke.  
" What's happening!"

" What energy!" Kuwabara exclaimed, " Is that… Raizen's energy?"

" Sure feels like it to me… Man that's a lot…" Sakura stated.

Yusuke began to grow concerned. " I'm going to check it out!" With that Yusuke tore himself from Sakura and bolted down the halls to the lab. The rest of the group also gets rather concerned chased after him.

Yusuke arrived in the lab and shouted. " What the hell is going on YOMI!"

Yomi spun round to face Yusuke. " It's just amazing… Raizen's power has increased 5 fold…. Since he isn't conscious yet… his power is untamed and that is what is causing this whole shake."

" You gotta stop it some how… If this keeps up, there won't be a demon world to save!"

" I'm aware…" Yomi said in a harsh tone.

" Lord Yomi!" Yota shouted, " His activity level is up 15 percent and its still rising."

Yomi felt some relief. " Very good…"

" What's that mean!" Yusuke demanded.

" He is growing conscious…"

Sakura was the first of the group to barge in the automatic doors. Her eyes widened as she saw the great power being admitted from her father's body. The sparks of energy began to zap out in other directions. The assistants ducked for cover as the high voltage energy came at them. Those who could defend themselves lifted barriers strong enough to cancel out the energy being sent at them.

A rouge volt of energy came Sakura's way. Her whole body felt paralyzed from fear, before the energy hit her Yusuke saved her. Sakura looked at Yusuke, her eyes shook as she saw a huge burn mark on his shoulder.

" Yusuke! No…"

Yusuke muttered a few curses before he looked at Sakura to make sure she was okay. " It's alright… I'll be fine… are you okay?"

" I'm okay thanks to you…"

Soon the energy subsided and Raizen had gained full consciousness. He stood up and looked at his children fondly. " You're father has come back."

Sakura burst into tears and ran to Raizen and hugged him tightly. " You're back… I'm so happy your back… Don't leave me again… father…."

Raizen wrapped his powerful arms around his daughter. " That is something I will dare not do again…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I never got around to writing this chapter. As I said there were a number of reasons that I didn't do it… I gotta be in the right mood for it.. and for once I wasn't tired… so I thought I give it a whirl.. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review… till next time.

Trunks and goten


	53. Let the training commence!

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry once again for the long wait. Things have been crazy over here… and I'm rather depressed due to my foot surgery… So I decided to do something with my time and write a new chapter. I hope you like it.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. Yep Raizen is back… it's very wonderful… I hope you enjoy this chapter too…

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again. Last chapter was full of love indeed… family reunions can be the best thing in the world.. especially when you love each other. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Green Breeze: Hello again. Yes Raizen is back. (**throws a party**) Indeed the action will begin again. It's alright, I know the last few chapters were rather slow and didn't get into the plot… but now we will begin the action. I hope you enjoy it.

Tala Ishtar: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't worry.. I won't do that again… I won't kill Raizen and then bring him back later… he's staying for good this time…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jessica: Hello again. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, here is the next one.

Rurouni kitsune: Hello again. Indeed last chapter was so cute and lovable. Training does indeed start now.. I've put it off for too long… I will indeed keep up the kick ass work… lol. Hope you enjoy this one.

Tsuki fox: Thanks again for reading and reviewing… I'm glad I'm living up to expectations… I will keep it up… don't you worry… I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up pal! (I gotta stop talking like Joey) Raizen is indeed back… What do you expect of me… I try my best. Lunch brake uh.. I hate it that they are so short… that's my favorite time… too bad you couldn't write more… chat with ya later… hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well that wasn't much to respond too.. but I'm glad you all found time to review… that always brings a smile to my face… I hope you all enjoy this chapter… on with… chapter 53!

Let the training commence!

The sky began to darken slightly as the hours ticked away in demon world. Sakura was still in a deep embrace with her father. Tears of joy began streaming down her face. No words could describe how happy she was to see Raizen alive and well once again.

While they were getting reacquainted Kurama took the opportunity and walked over to Yusuke to examine the wound that was created due to Raizen's awaking. The spirit detective gave the spirit fox a bit of a look as Kurama picked up his arm and began to examine it. " What do you think you're doing fox boy… I didn't ask for you to help me."

" Yusuke I'm only checking up on you. We can't offered anyone keeping secrets especially about injuries." Kurama looked at the bleeding arm closely. " Well you were lucky Yusuke… it's not too serious. It should heal up within the week…"

" I could have told you that. It's nothing to worry about. No little wound is going to stop me from preparing for the most important fight of my life!" Yusuke declared. " In fact I'm feeling so good.. I can take you all on!"

A sweat drop fell from Raizen's face. Yomi let out an amused laugh. " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree aye Raizen?"

" Indeed Yomi… Yusuke is just like his old man… a scary thought if I do say so myself…"

" That indeed is a fine asset… when a boy has such determination that no pain affects him." Mukuro commented as she walked threw the door. She smiled as her eye fell upon Raizen. " It's good to see you alive and well Raizen… You never have looked better.. I'm very impressed."

" After all these years of holding myself back… it feels rather good, so much power coursing through my veins… its almost too good to be true."

" Watch yourself Raizen… with great powers as such as yours… comes great responsibility. You know that power's price."

" I know… I'm tired of that old promise…." In the back of his mind he asked for his mates forgiveness.. " But from what my son has told me… I could do that and not have regrets."

" Uh guys.. I can tell you all this power talk makes my blood boil with excitement but can we get to the training! If any of you have forgotten.. we have three freaken worlds to save!"

" You're very right Mr. Yusuke Urameshi… Training should be our top priority." Mukuro stated, " Just how are we going to do that?"

" That's quite simple my dear." Yomi stated.

Yusuke frowned. " If you have video games… and say they are going to make me stronger…I swear I'll hook you up with the old hag and you two can play games till you pass out."

" Sorry Urameshi… no games here… but there is the perfect place to work out…" He opened a big door and it reveals a huge plain, lots of grasses and high rocks… a wonderful place to practice. " I hope this is to your liking."

Yusuke smiles. " This is a perfect spot… just to warn you… its going to be reduced to a pile of ashes when I'm done with em." The spirit detective started to stretch and looked at the group of fighters who stood near by. " So which one of you would like to be in a world of hurt first?"

Kurama did a quick stretch to get all the kinks out of his neck and he walked up to Yusuke. " Well this would be our first brawl. I can't wait to see how good you actually are… but do indeed tell me when to stop, I tend to get carried away when I'm in battle… an old habit that dates back to when I was born…"

Yusuke smirked as he turned to face his foxy friend. " Not to worry Kurama… I want to be pushed to my limits… I want a real challenge… because if I don't get that the training itself will be for nothing… you see that don't you?"

" Very well Yusuke. I shall grant you your wish… I will give you my all… prepare yourself!" Kurama reached into his long red hair and pulled out his rose. He closed his eyes as he focused his energy into it and it transformed into his famous weapon the rose whip. The long whip fell to the floor and made a semi circle around Kurama.

Yusuke looked straight ahead Kurama and for a second looked down at the whip. ' I gotta be careful. That whip of his can go right through anything. Not to mention Kurama is a master in using that… I have to be very careful…'

Kurama smiled as he began his attack. The others watched from the sideline as the spirit fox began to move his newly formed whip in all types of directions. Yusuke's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe how good Kurama actually was. He couldn't believe if he was this strong in his human form he feared the thought of crossing paths with his demon side.

Kurama picked up the speed on his attacks. Yusuke felt it hard to keep up and he was struck a few times. He went crashing to the ground. Yusuke grabbed his shoulder, which began to bleed again. " Damn it…"

The spirit fox stopped his attacks for a moment. " I must say Yusuke. You've improved your speed quite a bit since the first time I saw you fight… Wanna take a break?"

" No…" Yusuke hissed as he stood up. " Bring it on fox boy!"

" As you wish Yusuke." Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly as he jumped up and brought his powerful whip down again. Yusuke saw the attack in time and jumped up just in time. He flipped over as Kurama continued his assault. Yusuke began to get comfortable with Kurama's attacks and he found them easy to dodge.

Kurama stopped his attack for a moment. " Alright Yusuke, I can tell that my rose whip isn't much of a challenge for you… lets try another approach…"

" Sounds like a good idea Kurama… what other tricks you got up your sleeve."

" I'm not going to use my plants to beat you… we'll do this with fists. But first, a transformation is an order…" Kurama closed his eyes as a cloud of white smoke surrounded him. Sparks of power began to emerge from the cloud and soon out from it came the tall figure of Yoko Kurama. " Play time is over." He muttered with a smile.

" I'm ready for you… give me all you have."

" You shall regret those words." Yoko rushed off. For an instant Yusuke couldn't see where his friend went to… but then he heard the rustling of feet and he turned around to just block a punch to the face. The two warriors jumped to the sky, letting their aura's support them. The fists were flying and the punches were being made. Yoko smiled as he threw a quick one to Yusuke's gut and then throwing a round house kick at him, which caused the spirit detective to go flying threw the air and sliding on the floor.

Yoko made a soft landing on the ground below him. " Come on Yusuke… is that the best you can offer me." There was no response from the area around him. The spirit fox found this trick rather old as he closed his eyes and tried to pick up his sent. " Too easy." He muttered as he snapped his eyes open and jumped up into the sky and descended for a power kick.

Yusuke could sense the power of Yoko approaching and he jumped up, making Yoko only strike the ground. Yusuke took to the sky and his index finger began to glow a light blue. " Take this! Spirit gun!" The medium blast flew out of Yusuke's finger and headed toward Kurama.

The spirit fox turned his eye to catch a glimpse of the attack. A small smirk on his face appeared as what appeared to be a barrier appeared around him… holding back the attack. Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched this happen.

" Oh no way!"

Kurama smiled as his barrier canceled out his spirit gun. He lifted himself up from the ground and floated up to Yusuke once again. " Very impressive. You almost had me there…."

" Man Kurama, It's one thing to watch you fight and fight against you… I have really enjoyed this…"

" As have I… but I can tell… you are not fighting me with your best… Maybe…with more improvement we can a real interesting spar."

" Hold on." Boomed Raizen's voice.

Yusuke turned to see his father looking at them with a look of enjoyment as if his blood was boiling. " What do you want old man?" Yusuke questioned as he hovered in the air.

" Anyone can say that you improved. I am not saying that you haven't but you have a lot more work to do, and facing one of your friends is not going to cut it… you and I should duke it out… besides our match is long over due."

Yusuke smiled. " I agree… Our last fight wasn't actually well matched. You were on your last legs and all.."

" Now to mention I am boiling to try out my powers on someone… and it might as well be you Yusuke. You need to learn how to dig into your power and bring it up to the surface… if you fight as a human with the power you're showing me now… you will certainly be beaten by this Karuru character."

" Alright then… you wanna fight. I'll give you a fight Raizen."

Yomi and Mukuro looked on along with the others. " This should be interesting."

" You're indeed correct…. Both of the Mazoku going at it… what a splendid match for us to behold."

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? This chapter wasn't so easy to write… with all the fighting going on and stuff… but I think it came out pretty good… the match between Raizen and Yusuke is coming up next. I hope you enjoyed this one… please review..

Trunks and goten


	54. Battle of the Mazoku

A/n: Hello everyone. Man the number of reviews are just blowing my mind… I'm very happy to see them… not to mention a bunch of new people reading my story. So thank you once again. Here are the responses to your reviews.

Muie5: Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot. Alright going back to the little encounter with Kurama and Yomi… Sorry it was a bit disturbing… as I promised I haven't had any more of that in the story. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story… and I hope you continue to do so.

SunStar Kitsune: Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Alright about the meat… I don't think you got it.. but I sorta implyed what it was… don't get sick.. but it was human… You know how Raizen eats that or did… so that's why he found it revolting… because of his promise. Yes I am doing a handful.. its hard to keep up with the demand. But I manage alright. I hope you enjoy this chapter..

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! What up? You think? I tried really hard with that Kurama and Yusuke fight. You gotta love it… Yusuke's going to fight with daddy dearest. This should be very intense. I found the perfect inspiration… so it should come out good. Hope you like it.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. Thank you once again for the good comments. I indeed try to keep all the characters in character. Kurama is the toughest since he is so smart and conning. You missed a really good ep then… I saw it… it was very good. You aren't a broken record… lol…sometimes I feel like one… Hope you like it.

Green Breeze: Hello again. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. I agree with you, this should be a very good chapter, at least I hope… I'll indeed try to make this fight longer… Hope you like it.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Here's another update… didn't take too long… No fair.. you're out of school already.. I still got a week of school and then another week of tests… I hope you have time and enjoy this chapter as well.

Rurouni Kitsune: Hello again. I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. Yeah the Kurama and Yusuke fight was new and interesting. I thought I write a fight with them in it since they don't do that in the series. I know, it would be interesting to see the two of them fighting or at least training together in the series… makes things good… Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. I'm glad that you love it…I laughed when I wrote the part about Genkai and the video games. Yes it definitely is a big difference when you are watching and fighting Kurama… Either way, he is very powerful and difficult to defeat. Thank you for all the great comments… time for the father and son fight.. hope you enjoy it…

Man that was a lot to write. I'm glad I'm getting all this feed back.. Keep it coming and I hope you all enjoy it. Without further ado.. here is chapter 54.

Battle of the Mazoku

" You wanna fight. I'll give you a fight Raizen."

Yomi and Mukuro looked on along with the others. " This should be interesting."

" You're indeed correct…. Both of the Mazoku going at it… what a splendid match for us to behold."

Raizen and Yusuke began their classic stance and stared at each other. Small smirked appeared on the father and son as they prepared themselves for the battle at hand. At the same time the two warriors began to increase their powers. The strong aura's of the two warriors started to expand and soon it seemed they both dropped their guards and started to walk toward each other. Neither one would look away for an instant. Then in a flash the whole thing began.

Yusuke made the first move. He started charging his father. When he got to a certain distance he took to the air and flipped over Raizen and then charged again. Raizen smiled as he could sense the attack coming. He turned around just in time to meet the attacks of his son. Their fists were flying at each other, neither one seemed to have the greater advantage.

Yusuke and Raizen both pulled back their arms and they both swung a punch. They both reached their targets, landing square in the face. Both let out moans as they both felt their bones crack under the pressure of the blows. The force of the attacks forced both the fighters to fly back, each sliding on the floor some distance from their previous spots.

Yusuke and Raizen jumped back onto their feet and they two began attacking again. Yusuke started out with a punch. He lowered his body close to the ground. Raizen watched him as the young youth raced toward his position. In an instant Yusuke through his punch upward. The blow was blocked by the kick Raizen created just in time. This nearly broke Yusuke's arm.

He grabbed it in pain as he took a few steps backward. His eyes showed great frustration. Once again Yusuke kept his ground and looked straight into the eyes of his attacker. A small smile appeared on his face to show how excited he was. Raizen too felt the pure excitement from the battle he was engaged in. He smiled as he took off running in Yusuke's direction once again. Yusuke shouted his battle cry as he too continued running toward his father. They both prepared attacks… and soon they were hand in hand fighting for position. The sparks from their hands were beginning to grow hotter and hotter. The ground around them was beginning to break under the pressure of their powers.

Yusuke and Raizen's red auras were beginning to come together. The discharges from both of them began to fly toward their peers causing everyone to dive for cover. Raizen's eyes glowed as he swung his leg at Yusuke's chest area. The kick landed on its target and the result of the attack forced Yusuke to flip sideways. He landed on his right hand and he swung his kick at Raizen. The older fighter was prepared for the attack and blocked it with his free arm.

Yusuke did another turn as he landed on his feet and was breathing very hard. This was the most intense battle of his life. Raizen simply stood up and looked at his son, waiting for him to attack again. Nothing came for a long while. The king of demon world spread his legs for his next attack. The flames of Raizen's powers were beginning to grow larger once again and they began to raise into the air. Raizen looked very calm as Yusuke powered his aura up once again. It wasn't as intense but it was still strong enough to clash with Raizen's.

Yusuke smiled as he once again took to the offensive. He charged his father. Raizen did the same. Yusuke jumped into the air and pointed his finger toward him. It started to glow a deep blue. Yusuke smiled. " Take this! Spirit Gun!"

The blue blast came flying toward Raizen. The elder fighter slid to a stop as the blast came at him. He wasn't worried at all. He took a quick feel for the amount of energy the attack hand and just as it approached him he kicked it right back at its owner. Yusuke looked shocked. " Shit." He cursed as the attack was headed back his way. We wasn't sure if he could handle it. He quickly floated over to the side and the attack just missed him.

Yusuke let out a relieved sigh. ' Man that was too close…' He looked back at his father who looked like he wasn't under any stress at all. Yusuke narrowed his eyes. He felt as though Raizen was teasing him.

Raizen lifted up his hand and gestured Yusuke to come at him. Yusuke stuck his middle finger in response and flew at his father. Raizen spread his legs apart in preparations for the attack. Yusuke came at him with full force. His fists were flying beyond the speed of light but Raizen didn't seem worried as he blocked every one of Yusuke's attacks with just the down side of his hand. Yusuke did another flip and brought his legs up for a double kick. This attack landed on its target, right in the middle of Raizen's chest. The powerful demon king was forced backward.

Two feet tracks were shown in the ground. As the dust cleared you could see Raizen standing there with one a small scratch on him. Yusuke's eyes shot open as he looked over the damage, if you could even call it that. His fists shook in anger as he came rushing toward him again. Raizen closed his eyes and sighed as he felt this battle was getting tiresome. He raised his aura around his body once again. Every time he did so it seemed to get more intense. Yusuke tried to fight his way through it with his fist but it was no use.

His fist crashed into the wall of energy. He tried to push through it with all his might. The only thing he managed to do was bring the sparks right at himself. The hard sparks singed his clothing and threw Yusuke back. The young detective found himself on the ground with a hole in his shirt with a wound that began to hurt like the dickens.

Yusuke cringed at the pain he was now enduring but didn't think anything of it. He struggled to stand up. After a few moments the young boy got on his feet. However to any observer you could tell that Raizen had clearly hurt him a lot and severely. Yusuke could barely stand and his vision was getting worse. Raizen smiled at this and it seemed his mind was beginning to take him back to his old ways, the ways of the savage. Yomi and Mukuro noticed this at once but didn't step in right away.

Raizen shouted as his powers began to erupt once again like it did when he was being brought back to life. Yusuke was terrified of the output of power he was now witnessing. He backed off but then stopped. He's eyes got more serious as he stood his ground. ' I can't run away… what good will that really do me… I have to be prepared for anything… if I run now… Karuru will win… and I will not let that happen!'

Yusuke's eyes flashed as he too began to go through a remarkable change. He was surrounded by a powerful blue cylinder of energy. Sparks were flying in every direction. The lateen powers of the Mazoku were beginning to emerge once again in the young boy. The sand picked up and soon there was an explosion in the area. Long black hair could be seen coming from the dust. When the dust cleared Yusuke reappeared in his true demon form.

Raizen smiled as he witnessed this change in his son. For a long time he wanted to face someone like himself… a true Mazoku. The two family members smirked at each other as they once again fell into the classic stances. In a blink of an eye they were off once again. This time the two fighters were very equally matched. Yusuke and Raizen's blows were both hitting their targets. The area around them was getting shredded.

Another big explosion was forced as Yusuke and Raizen threw powerful punches at each other. The two warriors concentrated their energy under them and they took off into the air. The fists continue to fly up in the sky. It sounded as though there were cannons going off. The shock waves of the collisions of the attacks crashed with the ground causing it to shake apart.

Kuwabara and the rest of the gang were truly impressed with the power display of both of their allies. However at the same time they were concerned if they were not stopped soon the whole demon world would be destroyed.

Yusuke and Raizen floated in the sky for a moment and looked at each other. You could tell they were not thinking of the safety of the others around them… they were just thinking of the moment. Their eyes showed great fire as they flew at each other once again. Raizen landed the only attack and elbow to Yusuke's face which caused the younger Mazoku to fly past everyone and go through a couple of rocks. Yusuke laid on the floor for a few minutes unmoving. Raizen took this opportunity to attack. He came flying down at him and prepared a kick right into Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke snapped his eyes open as he sensed his father coming toward him. He smiled as he flipped out of the way and Raizen only struck the ground, forming a huge crater. Raizen looked up at Yusuke whose hand was glowing a dark blue once again. He smiled as he fired several attacks at his father who didn't seem to fight back at all.

Once again another dust ball formed around the figure of Raizen. Yusuke landed safely on the ground near by and stared at the spot where his father was. As the cloud began to dissipate Yusuke smirked but his smirk was soon whipped off as he saw the figure of his father. He was perfectly fine. He moved his head side to side as you could hear the cracking noises. " Ah thank you my son. I really needed that. That attack fixed a few cranks in my neck…"

Yusuke growled as he charged his father once again. Raizen did the same but he was faster. Raizen made something of an after image and Yusuke flew right threw it. This gave Raizen the perfect advantage. He grabbed Yusuke's long hair and placed his hand on his back. " Check mate." He muttered.

Yusuke's body was frozen… he knew he was beaten. His father had him exactly where he wanted him. " I surrender… you win…" Yusuke stated.

Raizen let go of his son and smiled. " Very well done my son.. I haven't had a match like that in years. If you keep practicing, you'll be good enough to beat me."

Yusuke spun around. " How.. how did I do it! How did I transform!"

" That… my son.. is different for everyone. I guess it was your sense of need that forced your body to accept the full form of our kind…" Raizen stated. The king began walking off. " That fight gave me quite the appetite… what something to eat son?"

Yusuke blinked a few times as he smiled as he followed his father in. " You got it."

Kuwabara above all was in total shock as he watched Yusuke walk back into the palace. " That was totally nuts! He was… I never saw anything like it!"

" Indeed… Yusuke does indeed have talents inside his demon form… all they really need is to be brought out… and that's exactly what Raizen is doing." Yoko commented.

Yomi walked up to his old leader. " I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed Yusuke's hidden strengths. You have always been good at that Yoko…"

" It doesn't take a brilliant strategist to find powers like that Yomi…" Yoko smirked. " I'd beware Yomi… Yusuke, could easy take you down now…" With that he began walking off with Hiei and the others.

Mukuro looked up at Yomi. " Now we have all we need to bring things back to normal…"

" For once we agree Mukuro… With their combined power.. demon world will once again be brought under our powers."

" Perhaps Yomi… We'll see what happens when we cross that bridge."

To be continued..

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good. Man that was one of the longest fight scenes I ever did. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think it can get better then this.. so please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	55. The fall of the Special forces

A/n: Hello everyone. Summer is finally here! Sorry once again for the long wait… I hit major writer's block. In any event I'm back and lets start off with the reviews as always.

Bloom Flower: Hello again. I'm glad that you really enjoyed the fight.. that was really hard to write at first but when I listened to some music it just kept flowing. It also drained lots of my inspirational energy.. lol. I hope you continue to enjoy this story…

Green Breeze: Hello again. I'm glad that you felt that last chapter was damn amazing… You're not the only one who wants to know what's going to happen to everyone… even I do.. and I'm the writer… lol.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KaraKurama: Hello again… man not much to say about the chapter huh… wah… lol… Well I'm sorry I didn't update soon… it was crazy with all the tests and stuff… now I'm back… you poor thing.. you got so much work to do..well I hope this gives you something to do after a long days work…. Enjoy

SunStar Kitsune: Hello again. I'm glad you liked it… to be honest I'm not to good at fight scenes either… there are just sometimes that I make a really good one… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Spitfire-Hanyou14: Hello. Thanks for reading my story…I'm glad you enjoyed it. The last fight was one of the better fight scenes I have ever written. I try to keep the characters in character and show Yusuke's and Raizen's relationship more… since it really wasn't shown much in the show… Yeah their characters are rather hard to capture… since they are so complex… but I manage. You're story was rather good… I liked it… and I hope you continue to like my story.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I'm glad you liked last chapter. Yeah keeping them in character was a bit difficult but I think I did a pretty good job of it… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rurouni kitsune: Hey! Yeah I agree with you last chapter was totally awesome! The detail was some of the best I have ever done… Lots of fun indeed… You know that's how it works.. good always conquers evil in the end… I have a pretty funny way of ending the last chapter of the fight… but I won't tell you about it yet. I will indeed keep up the good work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! Long time no talk! It was an amazing fight indeed.. and Yusuke still has nothing on Raizen… Yusuke is so cute in his transformed state… not like I'm saying he wasn't cute before.. lol. The other two kings do have something in mind… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well that was quite a bit to write. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait… and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So without any further wait here is chapter 55!

The fall of the Special forces

The battle torn group entered the main eating area of Yomi's castle. Raizen smiled as he witnessed the meet in front of him. He tore off a leg from the body and plopped it on his plate. Raizen snapped his fingers. " Bring some wine." In a rush a servant served the great king his wine. Raizen turned his attention to his son who was sitting across from him. " Hungry Yusuke?"

" Damn am I ever." Yusuke commented. He began to cut some pieces off the body in front of him. " This looks really good." Yusuke looks over at his father. " So how is that wine?"

" Never had any wine my son? Well that won't do…" Raizen turned his attention to the servant. " Pour my son some win as well!" He roared.

The servant jumped. " Yes Lord Raizen…" He rushed over to Yusuke and poured him some wine as well. " I hope this is satisfying to you Lord Yusuke."

" Yeah, yeah.. relax would you…" Yusuke turned his attention to his friends that were standing over to the side. " What's wrong with you guys? Come sit down and have some… it looks really good."

None of the group sat down at the table. From the looks of things they were far too disgusted to even touch it. Yomi and Mukuro took their seats at the table. Mukuro turned her attention to Raizen. " So Raizen, how does it feel to have human flesh after all those years of starvation?"

" Surprisingly it doesn't have much impact on me anymore. However, I must comment you Yomi… its wonderfully prepared."

Yomi smiled as he cute some meet off. " Thank you Raizen. I'm glad it meets your approval." Yomi turns his head toward Yusuke. " And you Yusuke? How do you find it?"

" Well I agree with my old man… it's very good… however… I could use some steak sauce.. Got any of that around here?"

" Unfortunately I don't have any at the moment.."

" Awe, oh well… but it's very good." Yusuke lifted up his glass of wine and took a sip. " Woah, that's some strong stuff…"

" You'll get use to it my son." Raizen commented.

" I bet I will… but can you tell me something? How the heck do I get back to normal?"

Raizen laughed. " That's your normal form my son… You're a demon and this is how things should be. You'll get use to it." The demon king took a moment for a bite and then smiled. " You indeed surprised me today Yusuke. You showed me your potential and you have lots of it. With time you will be able to harness all that hidden power flowing threw your veins."

Yomi turned his attention to Yusuke once again. " If it will help you can train with Shura and myself."

Yusuke smiled. " Sweet… that would be really cool. I've been waiting to fight you Yomi. I've heard a lot about your amazing talent."

Raizen broke another smile as well. " Yes Yomi it would be nice to fight against you again. I haven't seen you fight in a few centuries. That would be quite a treat."

Mukuro nodded. " I agree. It's been far too long since the three of us had a good spar. If your interested Yusuke Urameshi I'll be free for training as well."

" Sounds pretty good. I'll be looking forward it…" Yusuke snickered to himself. ' This is bloody exciting. I have three powerful allies I get to fight against. With the amount of training all of them are going to give me… I should be powerful enough to beat the hide off of that power hungry freak."

Kuronue looked over at Yoko. " Yoko… can we talk?" He began walking out of the hall with his old partner.

Yoko turned his attention to his friend. " So what's on your mind Kuronue?"

" It feels a bit strange… after all this time the two of us are back together. What do you think will happen when this mess comes to an end?"

" Knowing those three… they will go back to their old ways. Each king trying to over power the other. However, with this new situation they might even just settle with the way things are over even do something as drastic ask someone, like Yusuke to take over power of all of demon world."

" I see so your just as unsure as I am. What I'm really interested in is what are you going to do? Will you simply go back to your life in human world or will you continue to live here in demon world with Yomi or will you stay with me?"

" Both you and Yomi are close to me. However Kuronue… I think if I do anything I'll be staying with my human mother in human world… but if its not to much trouble… would you join me? We have a lot of catching up to do…"

Kuronue smiled. " I would be very happy to hang out with you again Yoko. So lets prepare ourselves."

" Lets… I think we might have to hurry… I don't know what it is.. but I feel really concerned about something…" Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes and turned back into his human form. ' Mother….'

Spirit world continued to fight its battle with the copy Karuru. King Yama's Special Forces were trying to hold their ground. On the ground was a river of blood, which came from all the innocent people Karuru has killed in his raid. The powerful demon smiled as he approached the group of fighters that stood in front of him. " Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came from and surrender? It will be a lot less painful of you all… and it will save us a whole lot of trouble. So what do you say gentlemen."

A white/gray hair man steps forward. " I say go to hell demon!" He shouted as he shot an energy blast right at him. Karuru smirked as he closed his eyes and let the attack hit him.

When the smoke cleared Karuru laughed as he slowly opened his eyes. " Do you honestly think that I can be defeated with that level of attack? Don't waste your energy…"

" Captain! What are we going to do now?" Shouted a black hair man.

" We aren't going to give up.. We are going to give it all we have and remain her to the very end… It's up to use to defend Spirit world from this demon."

The rest of the group stood in their stances and powered up their auras and prepared to attack Karuru. The powerful invader sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment and then began walking toward them. The Special Forces stood their ground and took out their weapons. Karuru snapped his eyes and charged at the group of men in front of him. They shouted as they too charged him. The men started to swing their swords at him. Karuru didn't let the weapons scare him off. Karuru dodged each attack swiftly. Even with the number of blades coming at him we was able to avoid each separate attack.

The captain charged at him again and Karuru took the blade in hand and moved his attacker to the side and then out stretched his other arm and smirked as his hand began to glow and he fired at the older man. He was blown backward and landed hard on the ground. The other men looked in shock as they saw their captain bleeding very badly on the ground.

The black hair man growled. " Damn you!" He charged Karuru.

" No don't do it!" Shouted a female fighter who was hovering around her captain.

The black hair man didn't seem to listen to her. He charged full force at Karuru. Karuru smiled as he let the blade hit his arm, not even making a sever cut. He pushed it to the side and then smirked as he retaliated with a powerful kick. The kick sent the attacker several feet in the other direction and he soon found his resting place at the bottom of some rocks. Karuru let out an amused laugh. " That's two down… who cares to join them?"

A blond hair man walked forward. " I'll take you demon… you will be sorry for what you did to my friends."

" I'd like to see you try. No matter what you do… there is no way for you poor saps to defeat me."

The blond hair man threw down his dagger and he began rushing toward him. The rest of the force looked at him with surprise. The young man was fast but not fast enough to catch Karuru off guard. The man threw several punches at Karuru. His demon attacker smirked as he quickly blocked each punch with his arms and to the surprise of the man Karuru returned his attack with a powerful roundhouse kick, right into the gut. He let out an agonizing scream, as his ribs were broken. Karuru laughed as his nearly lifeless body hit the ground. He turned his cold eyes on the people remaining. They weren't in much shape to continue fighting and he knew that. " Time to put you dogs out of your misery." He lifted up his hand and a powerful blast was formed. He threw it at them and a big explosion engulfed them… leaving them half-dead on the ground.

Karuru huffed as he began walking off. " They weren't worth the trouble at all… now I'm ready to take down Koenma and his pitiful father."

Koenma looked out his window and saw the large blast. He knew at once what had happened before his faithful ogre came running up. Without turning to face him he said, " I know… The Special forces have lost and he's coming for us…"

" But Koenma sir… aren't we going to get out of here!"

" As much as I would rather not… I really have no choice. We better get out of here while we still can…"

Far off in demon world Karuru looked out from his window with a smile on his face. ' Things are going just I have foreseen them. The weaklings up in spirit world are falling to my overwhelming power and soon Living world will belong to me as well…'

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I think it was… Spirit world is almost in the hands of Karuru… and from the looks of things Living world is next! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… so please leave some nice words in a review… Till next time…

Trunks and goten


	56. Attack on Living world

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait.. I haven't been in the writing spirit lately so I didn't try writing a new chapter. That I have been busy with my summer work and my summer driving schooling. I'm finally here so lets begin with the reviews like always.

KaraKurama: Hello again. I always try my best. I can't wait to read your new stories. I hope it wasn't too much of a wait.. hope you enjoy it.

Spitfire-Hanyou14: Hello again. I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was awesome. You're right one world is down.. only two more to go.. of course the spirit team will save the day in the end.. its only a matter of time. I hope it wasn't too much of a wait and I hope you enjoy it.

Muie5: Hello again. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you love it. That always makes me feel good. I'm glad you think I'm good at this. I did try my very best, this story is my pride and joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I'm glad that you liked last chapter… and I'm glad to be back…

rurouni kitsune: Hey! What up? Yes actually Yusuke did eat a human… but of course he was in his demon for… the Mazoku need to feed so it only makes sense. I wouldn't be surprised if Yusuke does get drunk sometime in this chapter I mean its in his blood and all… I mean look at his mother… Don't worry… I won't hurt Shiori… but if I do I won't do it so she is seriously hurt… hehe. I know Karuru is messing everything up. I agree, Yusuke must hurry up and finished his training. Well I can tell you this much I wouldn't break the invisible rule that states that the good guys always win… lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. 

Well I didn't get as many reviews as I did last chapter but it is summer so it only makes sense, people are going away. As long as people continue to review that's all that matters to me… I hope you all enjoy this chapter… and once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Without further wait here is chapter 56.

Attack on Living world

Far off in demon world Karuru looked out from his window with a smile on his face. ' Things are going just I have foreseen them. The weaklings up in spirit world are falling to my overwhelming power and soon Living world will belong to me as well…'

Meanwhile in Living world the skies were completely black. Karuru's power was suffocating the Earth. Yukina looked up at the skies and looked very worried with a puddle of tears in her eyes. Shiori came walking out from inside Genkai's temple. She spotted the ice apparition. " Yukina? What are you doing out here?"

Yukina spun around letting tears fall to the ground. " Oh Shiori… you startled me."

Shiori walked up to Yukina and looked up at the sky. " You're worried about them aren't you?"

" I've seem them fight many times before but I can't help but feel concerned. This demon is like none other we have ever faced before." Yukina let a few more jewels fall from her eyes. " I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them. They have all been so kind to me. I feel helpless just standing by and waiting."

Shiori nodded as she broke a small smile on her face. " I know what you mean. Shuichi is my whole world. When he came into my life I felt like the luckiest woman alive. Now that I know what he's been doing all his life I can't help but feel even prouder of him. He risks his life over and over again to protect me and the rest of our world from harm. He doesn't have to do any of it but I'm glad he does."

Kuwabara's sister came up with a lightened cigarette. " The same goes for my baby brother. He use to be a hopeless school punk who would come home every day with bruises from run ins with Yusuke. He's changed so much and I think I know what has made him turn his life around." She took a puff and blew out the smoke. " It's because he meet all of you… but the person I think had the most impact was you… Yukina."

Yukina blinked a few times. " Me? No, I couldn't have done something like that."

" Kazuma has a thing for you Yukina. He keeps going around the house boasting how he helps Yusuke and the others save the world for love and that love is you, Yukina. You have him something to protect and now I see more of that honor he talks about."

Yukina smiled. " I guess you're right."

Genkai walks out. " What are we having a party and you didn't invite me?"

Everyone lets out a laugh as she walks up to them with Kakyo and Kaitou.

" I know things don't look good and they most likely aren't at the moment but if I know that idiot of an apprentice of mine he'll pull a win out of his hat. Since that dimwit came back from his last case he has gotten a lot more allies on his side and I'm sure all of them will help him defeat this enemy."

" Master Genkai… what do you think will happen now?" Kakyo asked.

" Judging from how the energy I would think that this evil force will try to take out all those fighters in the living world and then continue on its course of destruction."

Suddenly before anyone could say a word a lightning struck the ground and Karuru appeared in front of them. Genkai jumped ahead of Shiori and Kuwabara's sister. " Go inside… I'll take care of this…" The non fighter women nodded to the old master and began headed back to the house.

Kaitou turned to Genkai. " Master Genkai, maybe there is something that I can do to help." He bent down closer to her… " What if I manifest my territory?"

Genkai looked up at the teen. " That would do some good. At least one person I taught learned something from his lessons. Go right ahead Kaitou."

Kaitou smiled. He closed his eyes, " What ever you do don't say the word what." He muttered to Genkai. Kaitou concentrated and he manifested his territory.

The effects could be felt even from inside Genkai's temple. Shiori felt the strange feeling of Kaitou's domain. " WH…" Before she could utter the word Kuwabara's sister covered her mouth.

" Don't say that word Shiori… If you udder it while Kaitou has his territory magnified you can lose your soul. Understand?" Shiori nodded and Kuwabara's sister let go.

" How is that possible?"

" It's a long story Shiori. But from the things my bro told me, its because there was a hole being made to demon world and its effects were to give normal humans special powers. Also, in his territory violence is not allowed. So that might give us some time. That monster can either say the magic word or he can only attack Kaitou."

" So Shizuru we are going to be ok?" Kakyo questioned.

" I don't know how long Kaitou can keep it up but hopefully he can long enough until my baby bro and Yusuke get back. Even if he passes out, there are others who have the same powers."

Kaitou stood strong against the demon threat not moving a muscle, not showing any fear at all. Karuru smiled as he approached the boy. " You have some nerve to be standing there daring me to attack you. You have powers for a weak human but you are definitely no match for me."

Kaitou smiled and gestured to Karuru to come at him. " If you think you're so tough attack me."

Karuru smirked back. " Those will be your last words boy!" Karuru charged the young boy with his fists glowing with energy. He threw the punch but an energy shield protected him and forced Karuru back. Karuru growled at Kaitou. " How did you do that!"

" Simple. I have powers that don't allow violence. And as long as I am conscious there is nothing you can do to hurt me. Nice try but your power is useless here."

Genkai smiled. " Good work Kaitou."

" Thanks you Genkai." Kaitou looked up at him. " What will you do now?"

" I might be able to hurt you but that hag next to you… she isn't so lucky!" Karuru tried to attack Genkai next but once again his attacks were stopped.

" Not another one!"

" Not quite demon. It's all me. I'm protecting my friends and myself from you. You can't hurt anyone but yourself while I'm around."

Karuru laughed. " Even if you are protecting your pitiful friends of yours… its impossible for you to protect the whole world!" Kaitou's eyes widened.

Karuru smiled as he took to the air and began to power up his evil aura.

" You won't get away with this!" Kaitou shouted.

" And what do you plan to do to stop me?"

Kaitou smirked. " Take your soul…" Within seconds Karuru's body began to jerk and soon his soul was Kaitou's. When that happened Kaitou's territory vanished. Kaitou smiled as he had the dark soul in his hand. " What a dark soul.." He uttered.

Genkai smiled. " Nicely done Kaitou.. however it looks like that isn't the last of it. The darkness around us is still strong… we are not out of the woods yet."

" Well I'll be ready for anything Master Genkai…"

Meanwhile in demon world Karuru laughed as he finished watching the battle around living world. " Very interesting powers that boy has. Well now that I know about it I can send the real copy of myself to obliterate all of them… and maybe in the process get another servant to do my dirty work…"

To be continued..

Hello everyone. How was that? I know it wasn't my best chapter but I think it was alright. I hope you all enjoy it. From the looks of things human world is safe for now but how long will that last? More coming up next time… please review.

Trunks and goten


	57. Devastating Turn of Fate

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my writing spirit and my inspiration has been very low. I haven't had the faintest idea where to go with this story, and it is kinda hard with all the things going on at once. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it really means a lot to have so many fans of my story… I noticed a lot of you discovered that I made a slight error in the previous chapter… making Kaitou say the taboo word first. I totally missed that little detail. So thanks again. Because of the new 'rule' that we can't answer reviews I've decided not to do it this chapter, but please know that I do appreate all your kind words. It really means a lot to me. So I send my thanks too… HottieKarasu,

Hiei's dragon girl 1, Tsuki fox, green breeze, KaraKurama, Bloom Flower, Spitfire-Hanyou14, rurouni kitsune, BlackRoseVixen05, muie5, Pan Jaganshi, Jessica, and phoenixfirekitsune. I hope you all enjoy it!

Devastating Turn of Fate

Meanwhile in demon world Karuru laughed as he finished watching the battle around living world. " Very interesting powers that boy has. Well now that I know about it I can send the real copy of myself to obliterate all of them… and maybe in the process get another servant to do my dirty work…"

The powerful demon narrowed his cold eyes for a moment and he looked out in his territory. He sees a lot of his demon birds flying around the area around Yomi's castle. A small smirk appeared on his face.

' So there is something happening over there is there. The fools have no chance even if they train. Even if my weaker servants can't beat them… with the spirit sphere I am unbeatable.'

Kururi leaned against the doorway and smiled at Karuru. " So my lord, the domination we have been seeking all this time is almost finally in our grasp."

Karuru smiled as he looked at his faithful servant and friend. " Yes Kururi we are very close. The spirit world's forces have been defeated and the living world is in the palm of my hand. During the last battle I have discovered that some of those humans have powers that I can use. I want you to bring them over to our side Kururi."

" With all due respect Karuru, don't you think we have enough men to take care of those meddling fools? You are at your maximum power right now, and we both know that upstart Yusuke can't hurt you. Not to mention we have already seen how they can over- power my control so it would be a bit risky."

" You do bring up a good point Kururi. In that case I will not waste any time. I will finish them all off before Urameshi can complete his training. I think you will be all I really need to defeat them but just in case, take some of our allies with you and destroy them…don't leave one stone unturned."

Kururi nodded. " As you wish." The second hand man began to walk out again. " If I don't get back… I just wanted to say it has been an honor knowing you."

" Don't talk like that Kururi. I know you very well and you are more than enough for them." Karuru approached him and gave him a reassuring smile. " We have done everything in our power to prepare ourselves for this moment and we will not fail."

Kururi touched Karuru shoulder. " Thanks my dear friend. You've always given me all the strength I need to keep going and that will bring me back to you in the end." With those words Kururi walked off into the darkness of the mansion.

Karuru watched him leave and he closed his eyes. ' I do hope you return to me Kururi.' The dark lord opened his eyes and he looked back out the window watching Kururi and some various demons begin walking off to the living world.

Kururi looked up at the powerful demon. ' I swear Karuru I shall return to you and I shall stand by your side even to the very end.'

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Yomi training was is in full swing. Yusuke was once again facing off with his father Raizen. The father and son broke into their classic stance, neither one of them showing a hint of hesitation.

Yusuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he began to summon his powers to the surface. Raizen watched with an interested look as he noticed Yusuke's powers increase to levels he didn't have in their previous engagement.

' Very impressive… it seems my son has finally learned to control his great power deep within him… but he still has a bit to go… Karuru is a very hard enemy to defeat. After he finishes his training with us he should be ready and powerful enough to defeat him.'

With that Raizen began to increase his own demonic power. When Yusuke snapped his eyes open and the two rushed at each other. When they got not too far away from each other they jumped into the sky and the punches and the kicks began to fly. Powerful shock waves hit the ground creating enormous earthquakes.

Kuwabara feel down onto the ground and his eyes widened as he looked up the sky. " Holy crap! Urameshi has gotten so powerful. He'll waste that Karuru person!"

Kurama smiled as he turned his attention to Kuwabara. " It is true that Yusuke's power has indeed increased but he is far from reaching the power required to defeat him."

Kuwabara looked even more surprised. " You're trying to tell me he's gotten get even more powerful? That's freaken crazy. I don't even see how that is possible!"

Hiei huffed as he turned his attention to Kuwabara as well. " Once again idiot you have failed to realize what Yusuke is capable off."

" Shut up shrimp! If you're so smart why don't you explain it to me!"

" As it happens Kuwabara, Yusuke's power has always been closely related to his feelings." Kurama started to explain, " Toguro has already demonstrated that when he pretended to kill you. He has all that power inside of him but he doesn't have the slightest idea how to unleash it. With this training we hope that Yusuke will be able to reach it on his own."

" That sure does make sense. At least someone explains it to me unlike someone I know."

Just then, there was another powerful wave of energy as Yusuke and Raizen pulled back and punched each other in the face. The impact sent both fighters flying to the ground. Two big bangs echoed and a lot of dust picked up. As the dust began to dissipate Yusuke and Raizen both got on their feet with not even a small scratch. Yusuke smirked as he rushed toward Raizen again.

The powerful demon king stood his ground. Yusuke attacked violently with powerful kicks and each time Raizen dodged them. When Yusuke was about to try another kick Raizen stopped it with his hand and he countered with his own kick forcing Yusuke back. " You have indeed gotten better Yusuke. Lets see what else you have learned."

Yusuke smiled as he once again took to the offensive. He charged his father and Raizen did the same. Yusuke jumped into the air and pointed his finger toward him. It started to glow a deep blue.

Yusuke smiled. " Take this! Spirit Gun!" The attack was shot like a cannon right at Raizen. The elder fighter could feel the power of the attack and this time he found he could not simply deflect it like the last time. He tried to hold it back but he was forced back even with his feet digging into the ground. The older fighter was pushed back to a wall and the blast exploded. Sakura looked shocked and concerned as another cloud appeared around them. " Oh no father!"

Yusuke floated down harmlessly to the ground and looked over at the pile of rubble he had put his father in. Yomi and Mukuro looked on in shock as did the others of the group. The unison thought of holy crap went through their heads. There was no movement from the pile for some time until a small little rock moved from the top. Soon Raizen pushed the rubble out of the way and stood up. He had a few cuts and blood was coming out of them.

Yusuke was in total shock as he witnessed the shape of his father. ' Damn my spirit gun could have really killed him… did I really get that much stronger than him?'

Raizen smiled at his son. " Very well done son. I'm impressed. That blast was powerful enough to hurt me. Come at me Yusuke. Show me what else you can do!"

Yusuke came at him with full force. His fists were flying beyond the speed of light. Raizen did his very best to block each of his attacks but some got by his defense and struck him. Yusuke did another flip and brought his legs up for a double kick. This attack landed on its target, right in the middle of Raizen's chest. The powerful demon king was forced backward. Two feet tracks were shown in the ground. As the dust cleared Yusuke could see Raizen standing there with a slightly bloody chest.

Raizen backed up slightly as he let his power erupt once again. Yusuke smiled as he too let his huge powers come to the surface. The battle was slowly bringing Yusuke's power to the surface.

Another big explosion was forced as Yusuke and Raizen threw powerful punches at each other. The two warriors concentrated their energy under them and they took off into the air. The fists continue to fly up in the sky. It sounded as though there were cannons going off. The shock waves of the collisions of the attacks crashed with the ground causing it to shake apart.

Yusuke and Raizen floated in the sky for a moment and looked at each other. You could tell they were not thinking of the safety of the others around them… they were just thinking of the moment. Their eyes showed great fire as they flew at each other once again.

Raizen landed the only attack and elbow to Yusuke's face which caused the younger Mazoku to fly past everyone and go through a couple of rocks. Yusuke laid on the floor for a few minutes, unmoving. Raizen took this opportunity to attack. He came flying down at him and prepared a kick right into Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke snapped his eyes open as he sensed his father coming toward him. He smiled as he flipped out of the way and Raizen only struck the ground, forming a huge crater. Raizen looked up at Yusuke whose hand was glowing a dark blue once again. He smiled as he fired several attacks at his father.

The powerful attacks from the younger Mazoku hit the older one with great power. Raizen of course put up a small barrier around himself to minimize damage to himself. Once again another dust ball formed around the figure of Raizen.

Yusuke landed safely on the ground near by and stared at the spot where his father was. As the cloud began to dissipate Yusuke smirked. Raizen was breathing heavily in fatigue. Yusuke began walking toward his old man again. " So are you ready to give up this fight yet… or do you want more?"

Sakura rushed over to them and stood between them. " Please stop! This has gone on far enough. Can't you see Yusuke? Father is too tired. Stop your assault."

Yusuke smiled at her and then looked over at the condition of his father. " I guess I did go a bit over- bored this time. So what do you say old man?"

" Well I must say you have gotten much stronger. You should be ready to defeat Karuru and his men with little trouble if you can battle like you did just now."

Yomi and Mukuro clapped at the conclusion of the battle. " Very nicely done Yusuke. You have proven to us all that you are ready to battle this dark force that is threatening us."

Yusuke smiled at them all. " Well I have all of you to thank for this. If you guys didn't help me with all that training I would have never been able to reach this power level." The victorious Mazoku let out a small grumble. " Man that really took a lot of me. We should take a break before we have to kick some ass."

" Agreed." With that the group walked off to the castle to indulge themselves with another meal.

-Living world-

Kururi and his allies were looming over Genkai's temple. The powerful 'general' ordered his men to attack them. Inside the temple Genkai and the others were enjoying a newly boiled cup of tea. Genkai narrowed her eyes as she quickly looked over in the direction of the door.

Keiko blinked as she looked over at the old master. " What's wrong Master Genkai?"

" We have company."

Keiko tensed at her words. " Is it them… the demons?" Just then, the door opened to reveal Koenma in his teenage form with Jorge and Botan. When Keiko saw their faces she let out a relieved sigh. " Hello Botan…"

" Hey everyone. Don't mind if we drop in."

Genkai looked over at Koenma. " I take it since you are here Spirit World has been over run by Karuru and his armies?"

" That is unfortunately correct Genkai. I had no desire to leave Spirit World unprotected, but my father ordered me to leave and told me I must do all within my power to protect living world until Yusuke is done with his training and arrives."

Genkai smiled. " Seems like your father hasn't lost his judgment after all. We can use all the help we can get down here. Kaitou has already had to reveal his hand and I can only hold them off for so long in my state. So any assistance you can give us Koenma will be a god send."

Kaitou fixed his glasses and looked at Genkai. " Master Genkai, the demons have arrived."

Genkai nodded at her new disciple. " Kaitou… you stay here and protect the girls… Koenma and myself will do our best to keep them away from you… but if you have no choice, and this goes for you too Kido, manifest your territories."

The two teenage boys nodded at Genkai. " We understand."

Genkai and Koenma rush out of the temple only to meet by the horde of demons and their leader Kururi. " How disappointing… this won't be much of a challenge. Two fighters no big deal."

"You should know better then let your confidence get the best of you." Genkai commented.

" Even if you get past these demons you won't get past me!" Kururi turned to his demons. " Attack them!" The group of demons roared as they all attacked at once.

Genkai powered up her aura and she let her hand glow. " Take this!" She shouted as tons of blue attacks flew out at the demons, killing a bunch with the impact. Kururi narrowed his eyes as he watched them all get defeated by and the old woman. When Genkai successfully finished off the demons she turned her attention to Kururi. " Now it's your turn!"

Kururi smiled at her. " You may have been able to defeat my weaker servants but defeating me is another story." Kururi had a deep purple aura surrounding him. " You don't stand a chance against my greater power!"

Koenma turned to Genkai. " Be careful. For some reason this guy worries me. Something about his power doesn't seem right." He leaned in closer and began to whisper. " Genkai I need you to told him off for a while… I'm going to try to use my secret weapon on him."

Genkai broke a smile. " I thought you had something planned Koenma. Alright I'll hold him off… don't you let me down." With those words Genkai squared off with the powerful demon, Kururi.

The battle was insane from the start their, attacks were flying and both were kicking the heck out of each other. The rest of the gang watched on in horror as it seemed as though Genkai was losing her advantage. Kururi smiled as he quickly grabbed on to Genkai and began to flip her. As he did so the cracking of her bones could be heard. He banged her onto the ground and then slammed his foot into her causing the elderly fighter to cough up a large amount of her blood. Keiko's eyes widened in total fear and she screamed.

" YUSUKE HELP US!"

Yusuke snapped his head up as he heard his girlfriend's cry for help. He got up and began to rush off.

" Urameshi! Where are you going?"

" I have to help them! That bastard is going to kill them!" With that Yusuke rushed off with the others in close pursuit. ' Hang on Keiko! I'm coming to save you!'

to be continued…

Hello everyone. That was the longest chapter I have written in a long time. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank my beta rurouni kitsune for all of the hard work with the proofreading and making suggestions to make it better… I really appreciate it.(bows) I know I really got into this chapter. I hope to be able to write a new chapter soon… till then please review.

Trunks and goten


	58. No one hurts our loved ones

A/N: Hello everyone. Dear my what has it been three months since I last updated this story! I'm sorry, I guess I totally forgot about it for a while.. my bad. Well I'm home today and I got in the mood to write another chapter for a story and I was like, what the heck lets do this one, since I know lots of people are looking forward to the next chapter. Before we being let me take some time to respond to my reviewers. If it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be a hit. Thanks again for your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KaraKurama: Hello again. Thanks for once again reading my story. Sry once again for the long wait but I'm sure you will agree it was well worth it… right?

Hiei's dragon girl1:Hehe, glad you liked it. Yeah I know it took me a long time… I agree with you things do get rather boring when people don't right much… so this might be a little treat for you, hope you enjoy it.

Pan Jaganshi: Glad you liked it. Here is that update you were looking for… enjoy.

Green Breeze: Hey! You stole my saying.. lol. Glad you like it. Yeah I know there is lots of excitement going on… and there will be just as much in this one… or at least I think so, enjoy…

Tsuki Fox: Hey. Thanks again for reading… yep the pace just keeps going… and it should till the last few chapters where things will slow down a bit…

Bloom Flower: Hello again. Glad to hear you loved it. You don't have to wait any longer, you'll find out now… enjoy.

Phoenixfirekitsune: Hello there. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you find my story interesting. I will try my hardest to keep the good work up, promise. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Muie5: Hello again. Thanks for reading…Glad you liked it. I love it when I get my writing spirit back, it just really makes my day great. I know poor Genkai, the poor woman never gets a break.. here is that update you were looking for. Hope you enjoy it.

Lita Kitsune: Thanks for once again reading my story. Glad you liked it. Awe, the puppy dog eyes… how could I resist that… here is the chapter you wanted. Enjoy it.

BlackRoseVixen05: Hello again. Glad you thought that about my last chapter. You want an update, you got one.. hope you like it…

Rurouni Kitsune: Hey! If it isn't my buddy. That last chapter was a pretty long one, I just couldn't stop all the details. I love it when that happens because I'm not so good at fight scenes, Glad you thought that, but I can't take all the credit, you help a lot with this chapter. (**hand of applause**) Everything does seem to be coming together… your right… I bet you can't wait… hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Breaths in relief) Man that took a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have had fun writing it. So without further ado her is chapter 58!

No one hurts our loved ones

The battle was insane from the start their, attacks were flying and both were kicking the heck out of each other. The rest of the gang watched on in horror as it seemed as though Genkai was losing her advantage. Kururi smiled as he quickly grabbed on to Genkai and began to flip her. As he did so the cracking of her bones could be heard. He banged her onto the ground and then slammed his foot into her causing the elderly fighter to cough up a large amount of her blood. Keiko's eyes widened in total fear and she screamed.

" YUSUKE HELP US!"

Yusuke snapped his head up as he heard his girlfriend's cry for help. He got up and began to rush off.

" Urameshi! Where are you going?"

" I have to help them! That bastard is going to kill them!" With that Yusuke rushed off with the others in close pursuit. ' Hang on Keiko! I'm coming to save you!'

The young Mazoku could feel the pain that was being inflected on his master and he growled as he picked up the pace. Kurama and the others found it rather difficult to keep up with their friend. Kuwabara turned to Kurama, " What do you suppose happened?"

" Keiko and Yusuke must have a link with each other in some way. Also, Yusuke has a deep connection with Genkai so I would gather that he feels the pain or fear the other does. Something must have happened back in living world." At that very moment a vision snapped into his mind.

_Kururi had already finished off Genkai and the elder fighter had appeared to be lifeless. Koenma narrowed his eyes and he reached up to his mouth to pull out his 'pacifier' The powerful demon laughed at him. " What do you think you are going to do with that?"_

" _I'm going to seal you in a near frozen state, once I have done this you will not be able to move and you will be trapped for all time."_

_Kururi laughed at him. " Do you honestly think something like that will stop me! Spare me…" _

_Koenma held it up in his hand and the pacifier began release a great amount of energy. As the time went by the energy level around it increased. Kururi narrowed his eyes and looked slightly concerned. Once the full force of the energy was revealed he sent it straight at Kururi. _

_The demon laughed as he charged up his own aura and a battle between the two fighters began with nothing but their aura. At this point there seemed to be a deadlock between them but every once in a while one would seem to have a little bit of an advantage over the other. Five minutes had passed since the struggled began and Kururi got his second wind and his power exploded, destroying Koenma's energy entirely. The prince of the spirit world was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. _

_Kururi looked down at him with a bit of a smirk and slowly approached him. Koenma's body trembled as he saw the powerful demon coming right at him. His eyes were close to closing as Kururi stood not even a foot away from him. " No, this should have worked….I tried my hardest, and even that wasn't enough, I'm sorry Yusuke, Kurama, everyone… I tried…." With that Koenma passed out. _

_Kururi snickered. " This is extremely easy. I have already taken care of two pests now I only have a few more." He spat at the ground to show disgrace for the two fighters and he approached the temple where everyone else was._

_Inside the building, Shiori saw everything and she was in a state of total shock. " Oh no, Shuichi… help me…. Help me….HELP ME."_

Kurama then snapped out of the vision and had a look of great concern on his face.

" MOTHER!" He narrowed his eyes and in an instant transformed himself into Youko Kurama. The now transformed spirit fox rushed off ahead of Kuwabara and caught up with Yusuke.

Kuwabara tried to catch his breath as everyone else was getting way ahead of him.

" They are just too fast, I can't keep up with them." Just as Kuwabara began to slow down he too got a vision.

_He sees Yukina smiling at him. " Kazuma, you're so funny and so kind, thank you for everything."_

_Kuwabara smiled. " No man wouldn't treat a woman like you badly… I'd do anything for you Yukina." _

" _I'm grateful to you…." Soon the nice vision was totally shattered and Kuwabara saw Yukina crying and there were bodies of his friends and family all over the place._

" _KAZUMA HELP ME! I'M SCARED" _

Kuwabara snapped out of the vision and in a flash he got some renewed strength in his power of love. " YUKINA!" He shouted as he darted ahead of everyone leaving a dust trail behind.

There was a little sense of relief on the faces of the other people there but it was short lived as they all became serious again not forgetting what they were here for. A few more minutes later they reached the portal that lead to living world. At the entrance stood some more of Kururi's demons. Yusuke grew angry and as he ran his energy began to explode once again and he pointing his finger at them, which began to glow a dark red. " GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" He shouted as he fired his Spirit gun blast.

The red energy shot at them like a cannon and the screams of the dying demons could be heard all the way through the tunnel. The group rushed through the portal and they soon arrived near the temple. They landed on the beginning of the path and the group rushed up the stairs to see exactly what they had witnessed in their visions.

The bodies of their loved ones were lying on the ground. Each member was in total shock as he went to check to see if they were all still alive. Kurama rushed over to his mother's side. He picked her up and looked at her with worried eyes. Even as Youko Kurama he had a strong feeling with the woman that brought him into this world. For an instant he deformed back and lightly shook his mother, " Mother, please wake up…" There was no movement from the woman's body. Tears began to form in his eyes. " No…. don't leave me mother…" He choked out as he placed her head on his chest, sobbing.

" Shu….ichi…." His mother said weakly.

Kurama's eyes widened with joy as he saw his mother was still alive. " Thank goodness, you're alright mother."

" You're…. here…. I was…. worried… you would…. not make it…."

Kurama's tears began to fall. " I'm sorry mother, I should have been here sooner. I should have been here to protect you…"

" I'll be… alright dear…. It's just… some small…. bruises…." She looked up at her soon again. " You're other friends…. Saved us from death…."

" Kido, and Kaitou… where are they?"

Shiori pointed her finger off to a far out part of the yard. " They gave it their all but it still wasn't enough…."

" Kururi… where is he?" Kurama stated in a demanding voice.

Shiori shook her head. " Don't know… just be careful…." With that she passed out in her son's arms.

Kurama picked her up and brought her into the temple. He placed her down and looked at her with a look of grief. ' I'm sorry mother. This shouldn't have happened.. but I swear I'll make Kururi pay for ever harming you…'

Yusuke rushed over to his master's side. " Genkai! Come on you old lady wake up damn it!"

Keiko moaned as she slowly got up behind him. Yusuke spun around and saw her.

" Keiko. Are you ok?"

" I've been better… but I'll be fine… Yukina protected us from the brunt of the attack…"

" What happened… what happened to Genkai?"

" Kururi, he broke almost every bone in her body… he ruthlessly attacked her, there was no honor in his fighting, he simply enjoyed seeing her in pain."

" That bastard is going to pay for this." Yusuke angrily stated as his demonic energy began to come forth even more.

Keiko took hold of Yusuke. " Yusuke… Just be careful. I don't want to be separated from you again, got that."

Yusuke smiled at her. " You got it. Once we kick these bastards asses I won't leave you again, I promise…" He helped her to her feet. " Get out of here Keiko, it's just too dangerous out here…"

Keiko nodded. " But what about everyone else…" She said as she looked around.

" Get them inside, we will take this fight elsewhere to keep you guys safe…" Yusuke stated.

Keiko nodded again. " Will do."

She quickly began work on taking everyone inside, starting with Genkai. On the other side of the lawn Kuwabara was embracing Yukina who was in the worst shape of all of them. " Yukina! I'm so sorry! I failed to protect you again!"

" Ka….zu…ma…." She muttered.

Kuwabara shook his head. " Don't talk… save your strength… I will take care of you now…." He picked her up into his arms and brought her inside where Youko was looking over his mother. " Hello Kurama… How's your mother doing?"

" With some rest I'm sure she will recover… How is Yukina?"

" She's hurt bad… she took the full force of it… to save everyone else…. She's very weak, I have to do something!"

Kurama pulled out a small seed from his pocket and let it bloom. " Here, Kuwabara, take this… boil the leaves of this plant… it will help them recover…"

Kuwabara took the plant from Youko and smiled. " Glad you're on our side…"

At that moment Keiko came in with Genkai's body. " Hello you guys… would you mind helping me bring everyone else in Kuwabara?"

" Sure…" Kuwabara placed the plant down and rushed out to get the rest of the injured inside to rest. The big lug looked around and noticed his sister wasn't inside. He rushed back outside. " Shizuru!" He shouted. Soon her heard someone coming closer along with some heavy breathing. He turned around and he saw his older sister coming toward him, looking rather rugged. Kuwabara saw that his sister was about to fall and he rushed over to catch her in the nick of time. " I got you, don't worry…"

" Kazuma.. you finally made it…"

" I rushed here as fast as I could… but lets not worry about that now.. you have to rest…." He brought her inside to relax along with the others. Youko had already made a good amount of plants for Kuwabara too boil up.

The spirit fox looked at Kuwabara as he walked in. " I'll leave everything in your hands…" He then walked out to rejoin the others.

Yusuke and Hiei were very tense as they looked around for Kururi. Time seemed to stand still as they waited for even a trace of him but the clever demon had hid himself well. The tense atmosphere only got stronger as a powerful miasma came upon them. Youko followed his instinct and covered his mouth. An infamous laugh could be heard coming somewhere in the soup of poisonous vapors. " Welcome Gentlemen to your final hour!"

The group of men looked deep into the vapors and they could see their enemy coming closer. The three of them glared at it Yusuke spoke up for everyone, " No, it is you who has meet his final hour, for no one hurts our loved ones…"

Youko narrowed his eyes and in his usual cold down, " Escapes with their lives."

" We will teach you the true meaning of pain."

Kururi laughed as his eyes flashed with excitement. " Lets not put it off any longer… Let the battle that will decide the fate of all commence!"

To be continued…

Woah, that was another pretty long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review, till next time.

Trunks and goten


	59. True meaning of pain

A/n: Hello everyone. It sure has been a long time since I last updated this story. I'm really sorry but I haven't had much time to sit down and get a chapter together. Not to mention I have some writers block for the last month. Since I'm on vacation my writers spirit has returned. Before I begin writing this chapter, I would like to say thank you too all those who reviewed last chapter, oh yes, most importantly, if you are going to leave me an anonymous review, please leave your email address since I can no longer respond to comments in a chapter. Thanks a bunch, alright everyone here is the next chapter to My dear friend Kuronue.

Chapter 59: True meaning of pain

Kururi laughed as his eyes flashed with excitement. " Lets not put it off any longer… Let the battle that will decide the fate of all commence!" The evil demon's poisonous vapors began to fully surround Yusuke and the others.

With his spare hand Youko rubbed his eyes. The gas was slowly making his vision blurry. Yusuke turned to the spirit fox looking for an explication to what was going on. Youko looked extremely serious as he spoke, " This poisonous vapor is known as miasma. It has been known to stop most demons in their tracks. When used correctly miasma is a very effective tool to make undetectable kills."

Kururi laughed. " As insightful as always aren't we Youko Kurama. Despite your efforts, holding your nose won't help you for long. This miasma is different than most." A smirk appeared on Kururi's face as he saw the concern in Youko's eyes. " Oh yes, this miasma doesn't just enter through our noises but through our skin. The longer you remain in my prison of vapors the more it will affect you."

Youko narrowed his eyes dangerously. ' He's right. Already I can feel the effects of this gas.' The skillful spirit fox looked up and noticed that there was a hole in which he could easily jump through and get a better attack point. For an instant he hesitated looking at his friends to check to see if they had not fallen to the effects as well.

Hiei turned to Kurama and gave him a cold glare. " What are you waiting for Kurama? Make your move… the detective and myself will be fine… just go!"

Youko nodded as he jumped up into the sky with a rose in hand. He transformed it quickly into the famous rose whip. He narrowed his eyes again, ' I only have one shot at this… if I miss… all of us would be in serious trouble.'

Kururi rose his gaze up to where Kurama was souring. He let out an, ' um' as he was curious to what he was up too and then he noticed the whip in his hand. As Kurama made his decent he made six fast strikes at Kururi. The servant of evil was forced to abandon his location in the soup of poison gas. As a result, the effectiveness was lessened by half.

Yusuke took this opportunity to power up his spirit gun. The red energy surrounded his index finger and glowed brightly. He growled as he aimed. " Here bastard! Have a taste of my SPIRIT GUN!" The blast shot out from his finger like a canon forcing him backwards onto Hiei. The covering of gases evaporated as the blast of demonic energy passed by. Kururi's eyes widened as he saw the blast coming toward him. In a last minute attempt to save himself he surrounded himself with a protective barrier. As the two energies collided a big explosion transpired leaving a mushroom shaped cloud in its wake.

Youko landed safely on the ground near Yusuke. He looked around, " Where's Hiei?"

Yusuke felt a sharp stab in his butt and he jumped up into the air screaming. " OUCH!"

Hiei stood up with a deep frown of his face. " I told you to get off me! Serves you right." He placed his sword back in its sheath and he looked at the cloud of dust ahead of them.

Yusuke growled as he came up to him and picked him up by his shirt. " Why you little… that's what I get for defeating that guy!"

Youko narrowed his eyes. " No its not over."

An evil laugh escaped the dust cloud. " He's right, its not over until I say it's over." Kururi appeared unscathed from the combined assault of Youko and Yusuke.

" Damnit why can't you bad guys just fucking die!" Shouted an aggravated Yusuke.

Kururi laughed in pure amusement. "What would be the fun in that? Besides such a feeble attempt couldn't scratch me. Nothing you do can possibly bring me down… for I am fighting for my dreams and because of that I am not going to give up!" Kururi's eyes flashed and once again his poison began to surround them again.

Hiei huffed. " Don't you have any other tricks?" The fire apparition pulled off the covering of his Jagan and it began to glow as his arm began to burn with the power of the dragon of the darkness flame. "Why don't you try this on for size! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Kururi stood his ground as the powerful darkness technique came at him. The powerful dragon formed and shot at Kururi nearly engulfing him entirely. However just as he was about to reach his end he had a memory appear in his mind.

_Karuru was standing by the window looking out into demon world. He was a great deal younger then he is now. His long whitish blue hair swayed slightly with a small wind from the outside. He saw Kururi out of the corner of his eye. " Kururi? Tell me…. Does anyone really care about me? Or am I just a pawn in the struggles of power?"_

" _Karuru, it is true you were born into a ruling family but it is equally true that you are not alone."_

" _Oh? What if… I gained ultimate power, would you stay by my side." _

_Kururi approached Karuru and embraced him as any friend would. " We have grown up together… we have been there to support each other… I would follow you to the ends of the earth Karuru, because I care about you with all my being…. I will do all within my power to make your dreams happen, and give you everlasting happiness…"_

_Karuru turned to him with tears of joy in his face. " You're the first to ever say such kind things to me Kururi. I'm forever grateful for everything you have done for me…. And I will always be with you…" As Kururi began to walk out Karuru called him once again. " Kururi… wait…"_

_Kururi stopped in his tracks and turned to Karuru. " Yes?" _

" _Promise me… you won't die." _

_Kururi smiled at him. " I promise Karuru. I won't die…" _

Then Kururi snapped out of his memory and just at that moment his battle aura exploded. " I made a promise…. And I'm not going to go back on my word now!" Just at that moment Hiei's attack was destroyed and Kururi landed safely to the ground again.

Youko and Yusuke narrowed their eyes as they heard what Kururi had just uttered and that made them think. What promise did he possibly make and to who? With their bodies near the limit they turned the battle to one of physical attacks to one of verbal attacks.

"What promise did you make Kururi?" Youko questioned with a slight hint of curiosity.

"That's none of your business!" He shouted as he gases grew even denser.

Unknown to Kururi, Kuronue was in position to give the final blow on Kurama's single. " I want to know what was it that forced you down the path you have chosen… what was the promise. What harm will it case to tell us now?"

"It was a promise between friends, made ages ago. I promised I would help him reach his ultimate goal of unending happiness as well as promising to give it all I had to make sure his goals were realized. Karuru's dreams are my dreams and mine his…" After his slightly heart warming speech his eyes turned back to one of coldness. " If that means destroying others to obtain it… then so be it! Now you will all perish by my hand."

The miasma only grew even more toxic and the three inside its dangerous walls found it extremely hard to manage it any longer. Youko was forced to revert back to his human form and at that exact moment… Kuronue made his attack. His scythe sliced through the gases and struck the unsuspecting Kururi.

Kururi felt the scythe cut open his flesh creating a great wound across his chest. His eyes widened in shock and pain as he fell backwards onto the ground. The blood seeped from the wound and covered the ground. " I'm sorry Karuru… forgive me… I failed to keep my promise to you…"

Kuronue approached the group. " Looks like I made it just in time huh. For once it looks like I saved you Kurama."

" I appreate it.." Kurama approached the slowly dying Kururi. " Now you understand what true pain means…"

Kururi looked up at him. " Finish it…"

Kurama bent down. " I don't think I can do that…"

Yusuke and the others were in shock. " What the hell not!" Yusuke shouted.

"He's just like any of us… fighting to protect someone he cares for…. I admit he did go about it all the wrong way… but in the end it wasn't any different then me… killing to protect my mother." With what energy Kurama could spare he helped Kururi on his healing process. " You'll be fine… just promise me one thing…" Kururi didn't truly understand what was going on but he nodded. " Help us restore everything to normal so that we can end this suffering…"

" I promise I'll help in anyway I'm able… in the end I can see this will not lead Karuru in the direction of happiness he was looking for. Supreme power will only drive him into more lonelyness something he's wanted to avoid… Through fighing all of you… you brought the realization to me again… we have been fighting for the wrong things… so I promise I will help restore order…"

Yusuke looked at Kurama with are you sure look. The spirit fox turned human nodded as he knew everyone deserved a second chance, since he too, a person who had done such wrongs in the past received one. Even though Yusuke didn't agree with Kurama's actions he also knew that he deserved a second chance now that he knew the reasons behind it.

Kururi smiled as he fell into slumber with a single thought in his mind, ' I will not break my promise… my dear friend, I will still help you to the very end uptain happiness…'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. What did you think of that? A little bit of a twist huh? Who would have thought Kururi could have changed? Do you think that Kurama's decision was the right one, in letting him live or will this in the long run turn out to be a deadly mistake. Find out as the story continues next time. Please review and as always any suggestions you might have are welcome. Till next time

Trunks and goten


End file.
